Angel Warrior: Archangel
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: Two years after he averted Third Impact, Shinji Strada is brought back into the supernatural when Lady Gabriel angelizes him; making him her Joker and awakening his hidden angelic heritage. Now a true angel of Heaven, a Seraph and an Archangel, watch Shinji make his mark on the world as a warrior of light. ShinjixGabriel harem
1. An Angelic Beginning Part 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highschool DxD and its related works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: An Angelic Beginning Part 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legends.

Stories of fantastical beings of great power ranging from Gods to Demons, Angels to Devils to monsters and humans. These beings have played instrumental roles in the factions they fought for, actions being recorded so future generations can know and learn important lessons from these mighty legends. Many of these beings were recorded as heroes; champions of the light who fought for justice and to banish the darkness. Some were villains who fought for the dark side, caring only for themselves and abusing their power for personal gain. Some were antiheroes who fought for vengeance and retribution where justice failed them and to make sure others didn't suffer as they did.

It did not matter what cause they fought for or even the very reason that spurred them to take the paths they did, in the end they all became legends.

But one question has stumped many throughout the centuries with no answer in sight; how does one become a legend?

Are you born a legend?

Or are you fated to become a legend later on in your life?

For one, special young man it was a combination of the two as due to his divine lineage from his father and the events that transpired in his life. He rose to legendary status early in his life when he became the Angel Slayer, killing the group of Fallen Angels responsible for the terrible events known as Second Impact and the Angel Wars. He became the Messiah when he rejected Third Impact, denying SEELE the Red Earth Ceremony and the Fallen Angels the White Earth Ceremony by activating the Green Earth Ceremony that allowed him to rejuvenate the Earth to its Pre-Second Impact state.

But this wasn't the end of his legend for fate had greater plans for him. His already great legend would become even greater when through the actions of the Archangel Gabriel, he joined the Angels of Heaven and became the _greatest_ angelic legend ever.

The **Angel Slayer** (てんしのスレイヤー;_ Tenshi no Sureiyaa_). The** Messiah** (きゅうせいしゅ; _Kyuuseishu_). The **Heavenly Commandant** (在天司令官; _Zaiten Shireikan_). The **King of Oracles **(王者のお告げ; _Ouja no Otuge_). The **Heavenly Infinity** (天無限大; _Ten Mugendai_). The **Hero of Heaven** (勇者の天堂; _Yusha no Tendou_). The **Trump Card of Heaven** (決め手の天堂; _Kimete no Tendou_). The **Left hand of God** (ひだりハンドのてんてい; _Hidari Hando no Tentei_). The **Angel of Elements **(天使の風雲; _Tenshi no Fuuun_). The **Avatar of Twilight** (具現の夕闇; _Gugen no Yuuyami_). The **Ultimate Angel** (究極の天使; _Tenshi no Kyuukyoku_). The ** Legend of Legends** (しんわのしんわ; _Shinwa no Shinwa_).

This is the legend of Shinji Strada – the Archangel of Twilight!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Three years._

_It's been three years since I prevented Third Impact._ Shinji Ikari thought as he walked through the gates of Kuoh Academy. Kuoh Academy is a prestigious high school within the Tokyo Kuoh prefecture, having been established 50 years ago, originally as an all-girls academy so young Japanese women could gain a top-quality education. Many of Japan's female politicians, industrialists, high-class doctors, etc. all once attended Kuoh Academy. Five years ago the academy became a unisex academy, meaning boys are now allowed to come to Kuoh Academy but they are in the minority as the student body is still predominately female.

As the hidden Messiah walked the grounds of the academy, he felt a smile come to his face as he saw the teenagers enjoying their lives without worry of giant monsters trying to eradicate them for whatever reason. It made Shinji smile even brighter knowing he was successful in making sure they didn't live like they used to in the original timeline; in fear and wondering when the end would finally come. They would be able to continue to live blissfully in ignorance of the true dangers hidden from them.

As he walked, Shinji's smile faded a bit when he saw a few of the couples along his normal route. Even though the school had been coed for five years now, only a handful of girls actually had their own boyfriends. Most of the girls here thought of boys as perverted and wanted little or nothing to do with them. Shinji himself was somewhat envious of those boys who had managed to get themselves a girlfriend.

_At least they have someone in this world._ Shinji thought with sad smile as he looked at the happy couples.

Even being the guy who saved the world had its trade-offs.

He was Shinji Ikari – the Third Child of NERV, pilot of the Evangelion Unit 01, Angel Slayer, Berserker and the Messiah. Together with fellow pilots Rei Ayanami, Mari Makinami Illustrious and Asuka Langley Sohryu, Shinji had risked life and limb in order to defend mankind from the Angels. But his greatest trauma came from the schemes and manipulations of his own (step) father, Gendo Ikari.

His estranged (step) father, an utterly ruthless bastard, had conspired with a group of men known as SEELE to trigger what was known as **Third Impact**, using him and his Eva to initiate what they referred to as Instrumentality. Essentially, it was the forced evolution of mankind, which would have wiped out everyone on the entire planet and given them the "Power of God".

However, their years of scheming and planning had one flaw.

Shinji Ikari himself.

It was at the peak of the Instrumentality ceremony, when everyone and everything was wrapped in the aura and power of the **Red Earth Ceremony**, that Shinji, while still inside Unit-01, momentarily gained control of the ceremony and rejected everything they were trying to do.

However, in doing this, Shinji had changed everything.

Gendo and SEELE were wiped out. NERV was wiped out. The Evangelions were wiped out. All traces of the Angels were wiped out. Everyone employed with NERV never worked for NERV. And all knowledge of Shinji Ikari being an Eva pilot was wiped from the memories of everyone who knew him.

Shinji had basically rewritten the history of the world for the last 16 years.

However, in doing so, it was only after everything had changed that Shinji realized what he had done. He had saved everyone on the planet... and left himself alone.

His mother and '(step) father' were gone. His adoptive father didn't remember him and he could no longer proudly call himself a Strada. Asia and Melpha were happily back in the Vatican and living on without him. His commanding officer Misato was alive but didn't remember him. His fellow pilot Asuka was back living in Germany. Mari was back in either the states or Great Britain. Rei didn't exist because she was created by NERV. It was the same for his friends Toji and Kensuke; alive and well but no memory of Shinji Ikari.

While he couldn't bring back 3½ billion people, the world itself had been rejuvenated to its Pre-Second Impact state.

He was still Shinji Ikari (Strada), but in this new world his parents had died years ago and essentially left him as a ward of the state. His adoption from the original timeline was gone and so he couldn't even be with his new family. He also couldn't even ask for help from his old comrades who like everyone else don't remember him. The only up-side, and it was a somewhat shallow one, is that Shinji found out he had a good-sized trust fund left by his biological parents before they died, so as to provide for his food and shelter. He also found out that his mother had registered him for Kuoh Academy since he was a baby. Apparently Yui had been expecting a girl; not that she didn't love Shinji for being a boy but it did explain where the name Rei came from. It was to Shinji's good fortune that the school had changed its policy to go co-ed, making his presence here to be somewhat easier.

Now 18 years old and into his second year in the co-ed school's college division, Shinji wondered what was in store for him in this new world.

As he walked along, he noticed five things that had become the norm at this school.

The first thing he noticed was that he was in the middle of a harem of very cute girls. He wasn't really surprised when he really thought about it; being a true gentleman and treating the girls of Kuoh as actual people and not sex objects caused the girls to just love him. And with him constantly thwarting the Perverted Trio's attempts to peek on the girls here and allowing the Girls' Kendo Club to punish said trio, he had the upmost respect from the girls. Especially from the Girls' Kendo club since he managed to join the club after impressing the co-presidents Murayama and Katase with his sword skills. (He needed a way to keep his skills sharp and so joined the Kendo and Karate clubs.)

The second thing he saw was a handsome young man with short blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in the typical dark-gray school uniform, neatly pressed and tied, with polished brown shoes, standing in the center of a small harem of very cute girls. This was Yuuto Kiba, the school prince; a nice enough guy, which is something that all the girls seemed to appreciate.

He then saw three scowling boys whom he knew thanks in part to their less than reputable reputations.

The first was Matsuda, the tallest of the group who had very-short light grey hair, who reminded Shinji of Toji; both being jocks. Nowadays, however, he spent his time peeping on the girls, and Shinji had once heard him say things like 'Shut up or I will rape you in my mind.' There was Motohama, often called a glasses-wearing pervert, who had short, shaggy black hair, and joked that his glasses had the ability to measure a girls three sizes. This guy reminded Shinji of Kensuke. And lastly was Issei Hyoudou, a somewhat dim-witted hentai who wanted to build himself a harem, which was the scuttlebutt amongst several of the girls who detest hentais.

They loathed both Kiba and himself because they was more popular with the ladies than they [the Perverted Trio] were. Not that Shinji could blame the girls' actions towards the Perverted Trio; he found they disrespected men like him and Kiba.

Suddenly he saw the boys' heads turn towards the gates, as three very important people walked in.

The first was Rias Gremory, an extremely gorgeous bishoujo and object of every guy's fantasy. With her cyan colored eyes and very long, crimson-red hair, not to mention her voluptuous figure with a pair of breasts most teenage girls dreamed off, made her the most noticeable and sought after young woman in the entire school. She wore the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform; a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt that seemed a size too small due to how tight it looked on her and doing nothing to hide the large shape of her ample breasts, with a black ribbon worn as a tie, a black shoulder cape and matching waistcoat, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. In a lot of ways, this girl reminded Shinji of Asuka.

After Rias was Akeno Himejima and the former's BFF (and possible lesbian love interest due to the rumors spread thanks in part to the Perverted Trio). With her extremely long raven hair in a ponytail that reached her ankles, an athletic and shapely body that would put most super models to shame, a warm and gentle smile and purple eyes, not to mention her cheerful and outgoing personality, she was the idol of many girls, and the fantasy of many boys. In a way, she reminded him of Misato.

Trailing behind her was Koneko Toujou (formerly known as Shirone), the school mascot. A first year student, she had short silver-white hair and gold eyes, a petite figure and seemed to be carrying herself as if walking on a cloud. All the girls thought she was uber-cute and all the boys looked at her like she was some loli-girl, wanting to do ecchi things to her. She didn't smile, unlike the other two girls, and just seemed to stare out across the sea of students, as if looking all through them. Wearing a uniform much like the others, except that it didn't have a shoulder cape, this girl reminded Shinji of Rei.

Then she walked in.

Every head, male and female, turned to look at the _goddess_ who blessed this school with her presence.

Gabriella D'Angelo.

She was a statuesque young woman of 6'3", with a level of beauty that caused her to be seen as an otherworldly beauty. She had a body that made both Rias and Akeno's pale in comparison to her own, the very definition of an hour-glass figure; her voluminous breasts were perfectly round and perky that they there were coined by the boys of Kuoh Academy as "The finest pair of breasts in the world!", an impossibly thin waist led to wide, flaring and curvy hips that led to long, toned and shapely legs which led to perfect dainty feet.

The shirt of her uniform looked like it was painted due to how tight it is, doing nothing to hide the perfect shape her voluminous breasts and how they defied gravity by not sagging a bit. The waistcoat showed off a toned stomach, so Gabriella clearly took good care of herself. The tantalizingly short skirt was nice and tight, showing off her plump, tight and firm yet supple heart-shaped rear end and made her already long legs look even longer and one couldn't help but fantasize about having those perfect legs wrapped around them.

Her shoulder-length blonde hair shone in the morning sun like spun gold, eyes the purest of sapphire that anyone has ever seen, a face that made the Mona Lisa look pathetic and made one want to make a portrait to her instead.

She wasn't just physically beautiful beyond compare on the outside, but also beautiful on the inside. She's polite and humble, calm, soft-spoken and amiable. She is also kind and gentle and one couldn't help but love her. One couldn't dislike her no matter how hard they tried (despite the fact the girls tried because how bloody beautiful she is).

As she walked, it was if some instinct made one take notice and gives her the respect she deserved, as if her mere presence commanded it. Even the hidden devils of Kuoh gave her their begrudging respect, their minds unable to comprehend how a mere human could cause such a reaction within them. Other humans yes, but them… proud devils of the Underworld… there were more to her than meets the eye.

She ignored the whispers, the stares and glares, the requests from boys (even a few girls) to go out with them, as she headed towards the main building. It was always the same thing for the past year since she came here, and today was no different. Along the way she turned towards him, Shinji Ikari, her sapphire eyes piercing him as she gazed upon him. Slowly a radiant smile lite her face, sending butterflies to Shinji stomach as he blushed healthily that this… goddess of feminine perfection would even give him the time of day to smile at him. Yet she does, ever since she came to Kuoh.

The boys glowered at him, jealous that he had Gabriella's attention. The girls wondered if the two of them were secretly lovers.

And Shinji?

He wondered what did he do get such attention from Gabriella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch break found Shinji in his usual spot by the old school building; far enough for some privacy but still close enough to make it back in time for the rest of his classes. As he was about take a bite from his lunch, he felt a presence next to him. Turning, he stiffened slightly when he saw Gabriella take a seat next to him.

"Shinji-kun." Gabriella said in her usual harmonious voice and giving him her usual radiant smile. "How are you today?" she asked. Shinji managed to play it cool despite his nervousness at being in Gabriella's presence. He could fight and kill monsters, demons, devils and other supernatural creatures with the greatest of ease but an overly beautiful women like Gabriella left him nervous.

"I'm fine Gabriella-san." He answered getting a nod from the girl. He used to call her 'D'Angelo-san', but she quickly ended that by asking him to call her Gabriella-san instead. He couldn't tell her no. "How are you today?"

"I am fine Shinji-kun." Gabriella said with a smile. "If you don't mind I'd like to discuss the project Kozuki-sensei assigned us." Shinji nodded his head, remembering the school-wide, all division project was about finances and how to properly manage them. Since having good financial skills was vitally important, the school decided that the students needed to develop this skill so they wouldn't screw themselves over by ruining their finances. "I would like to have you as my partner Shinji-kun." She said reaching over and gently taking his hand into her own.

Shinji felt his face heat up, knowing he was blushing faintly. There were multiple parts to the project, including having a partner of the opposite gender to simulate a couple sharing their finances. After that was revealed, Gabriella was swarmed by the guys in their college class, literally begging her to be their partner. Many of the girls snorted, trying to control their anger and jealously at the scene. Several of the girls around the school had asked him to be partners with but he politely declined saying he didn't want to the hurt the other girls' feelings by trying to choose one of them over the others.

Of course the girls swooned at how he taking into account the feelings of others not hurt someone and so agreed to back off.

He could tell her no since he decided to work alone, but something told him to agree. Here was this goddess in human form asking him to be her partner, him – Shinji Ikari, out of all the boys at Kuoh who literally dropped to their hands and knees and begged her to be their partner. He looked into her sapphire eyes, so beautiful and radiant he couldn't help but get lost in them that the words came spilling from his mouth.

"I'd like that Gabriella-san."

She beamed at him, leaning in and giving Shinji a kiss that was dangerously close to his mouth. Leaning back with a faint blush dusting her cheeks, Gabriella fought the urge to lean in again and French kiss Shinji.

"Thank you Shinji-kun. I want you to meet me by the gate when school lets out so we can head to my place and discuss the project more." Gabriella said getting up and leaving. Shinji unashamedly stared at Gabriella's pert rear end, watching the sensual sway of her shapely hips and the way that booty bounced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't like this." Akeno Himejima, VP of the Occult Research Club and Queen of Rias Gremory said with clear agitation in her voice. She was looking out the window of her classroom, watching jealously as Shinji ate with that whore Gabriella. Ever since Gabriella D'Angelo came to Kuoh, she [Akeno] and Rias were bumped down as the most popular and beautiful girls in Kuoh, replaced by the 'Goddess of Kuoh' as Gabriella had been named. Another strike against Gabriella was her closeness to Shinji Ikari, Akeno's man even if Shinji didn't know he belonged to her and she had yet to make her claim on him.

A few feet away, sitting at her desk, Rias shook her head at her Queen's possessive nature when concerning Shinji Ikari. It wasn't that Rias wasn't as possessive as Akeno, desiring the Angel Slayer in more ways than one, but there were times Akeno's possessiveness grated on her nerves. "You know you cannot harm her Akeno." The crimson-haired beauty said noticing the electricity sparking in her Queen's hand. Said Queen relaxed her hands, the electricity disappearing.

"He is so close yet so far away." Akeno whispered as she gazed lovingly at Shinji, ignoring the whore beside him. Rias nodded in agreement. After Shinji rejected Third Impact and restored the world to its pre-Second Impact state, the leaders of all the supernatural factions came together and put a man-date on Shinji to leave him alone and let him live his life without any more supernatural interference. It was the least they could do for him after all he suffered and sacrificed for during the wars.

"I know Akeno-chan." Rias said her voice longing as she envisioned Shinji as her servant and her pampering him. The sexual and naughty kind of pampering. "But with my plan, he'll be ours, yours and mine, to have our wicked ways with as we please."

"How kinky of you Buchou." Akeno teased appearing behind her King and groping her large breasts. Rias moaned as her Queen massaged her breasts, liking the way her Queen stimulated her nipples with slight electric shocks. "You, me and Shinji-kun; in a hot, sweaty, passionate and kinky three-way. Our bodies slicked with sweat, the sheets stained with our juices, his large cock pumping in and out of our bodies… I'm nearly drenched thinking about it." Akeno moaned, slipping her hand into her skirt and lace panties, two fingers slipping in and out of her core.

"Fuck! Shinji-kun yes!" Rias moaned as she fingered herself to the delicious image her Queen placed in her head. She could see it; Shinji on top her, ravaging her generous breasts as he impressively didn't break his stride of making love to her. She saw his long and hard cock, moving in and out of her tight pussy, filling her up long and wide, and hitting her womb with each thrust. Akeno straddling her face as she [Rias] at her [Akeno] out.

Akeno straddled her King, still fingering herself as she kissed the masturbating redhead. The raven-haired Queen saw the same scene as her King but it was reversed; it was Shinji making love to her as she ate out Rias. The two devils continued to self-pleasure themselves and making out until they finally came, screaming their release into the other's mouth. Calming down and checking the time, the two she-devils cleaned themselves up and left for their next class, plotting to make Shinji theirs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When school ended, Shinji walked through the sea of students as they left school to do whatever they do. As he walked, he fought down his nervousness at being partnered to Gabriella. He had texted little Ophis that he would be late and told her where the sweets were and to help herself. He didn't get a reply back, already knowing the little glutton was gorging herself on cookies and donuts. As he approached the school's gate, he saw that she was there surrounded by her usual harem of boys.

"Gabriella-san." He called out over the boys, all sound stopped when he did. Like the red sea, the boys parted to show him Gabriella who looked unperturbed at having so many boys throwing themselves at her. She smiled her usual radiant smile before walking towards him, taking his hand in her own and gently guided him away from her fans, the rest of the stunned students and Kuoh Academy. Shinji was almost beet red as Gabriella intertwined their arms, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked the path to her home. They could easily pass as a young couple in love to passer byers.

As they walked, a figure approached them from the opposite direction.

Shinji noticed that the figure was a young woman about his age. A beautiful girl with big, oval eyes, thin eyebrows arching upwards, and thick eyelashes. She possessed a mildly round nose and thin lips. She kept her hair loose falling down below her neck and a bang covering partial parts of her large forehead: with two much longer strands elongating to her shoulders. Her uniform was different from the girl's Kuoh uniform; it was a black blazer worn over a grayish dress shirt and black bow tie, a black pleated skirt adorned her lower half with knee-high socks and polished dress shoes. On her left wrist was a silver chain bracelet with a stylized wing charm attached.

She stopped right in front of them, forcing him and Gabriella to stop and getting the blonde to narrow her eyes.

"Excuse me Ikari-kun." The girl spoke cheerfully. Shinji raised an eyebrow at how this girl knew his name and was wary of her. She felt off to him but he couldn't sense anything that would give him such a feeling.

"Yes." He answered on guard.

"I'm Layla, and I'd like to ask if you'd go without me." She said smiling and ignoring the frowning blonde bombshell hanging off his arm.

Before he could answer, Gabriella spoke in a harsh tone that surprised him; "I'm afraid Shinji-kun must decline Layla-san. Shinji-kun and I already have plans seeing as we are boyfriend and girlfriend."

Shinji felt his brain freeze as Gabriella basically claimed that they were now official; that they were a couple. Layla frowned, her plan of getting Shinji alone thrown off due to him having a supposed girlfriend. Plus there was something off about this girl but she couldn't put her finger on it. Gabriella and Shinji moved passed Layla, continuing on to her place of residence as Layla glared at them, specifically Gabriella.

Unknown to the three, a figure with golden eyes and eating a pudding pop had seen the entire scene and vanished in a red mandala to report to her King.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Occult Research Clubroom; One hour later)**

Kiba had never been as afraid of his King and Queen as he was now. Their **yoki** (demonic energy) was flaring wildly as Koneko went on with her report undisturbed at the maelstrom of devil energies smothering them like a miasma. _How in the fuck is she staying so Lucifer-damned calm when Buchou and Akeno are ready to kill something?! _Kiba thought incredulously at the unflappable Nekomata Rook.

Rias' eyes were literally red, glowing with her immense yoki as she went over the information her Rook had given her. _His girlfriend?! That whore has the right to claim MY Shinji; my future servant and lover as her boyfriend!_ Rias thought angrily. _Argh! I should have realized those little things she did around Shinji-kun were signs she was interested in him. Damn it! She was scouting him! I'll have to step up my plans for him now!_ Rias thought as she stood and paced the room. "We'll be moving our plans for Shinji-kun up as well as dealing with this Gabriella."

"Buchou you can't mean…" Kiba left the sentence floating in the air. Would his kind Buchou really kill this young maiden simply for claiming herself Shinji's girlfriend?

"Hush Kiba-kun." Rias said softly to her Knight. "I'm not talking about having her killed. No I'll have her as a servant like Shinji-kun, but she won't enjoy him, that I promise." She said darkly getting Kiba to shake his head.

"Ufufufu. I can't wait to use my new 20 inch strap-on dildo to take her as my bitch." Akeno giggled with a sadistic edge and getting Kiba to edge away from her. There was only so much of Akeno he could take in a day and he's reached today's limit. Hell he reached it before the day even started!

Xuelan, Isabela, Mihae, Siris, Ni and Li, Marion and Bürent were excited at finally being able to have Shinji to themselves. With him as a devil and part of the Gremory peerage they could finally make him their lover. Unlike the others, these eight had talked things over and agreed to share Shinji. Besides who wouldn't want to have an orgy with these eight beauties.

Koneko merely sat, eating her youkan, while smirking internally. With Shinji as a fellow peerage mate, she could finally get her claws in him. She knew that Rias, Akeno and the other Shinji Chasers wanted him also, so they would have some competition over him, but Koneko was confident that she would have Shinji for herself. Who needed such large breasts when petite ones were easier to handle and were much cuter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji thought he was in the twilight zone given the events of yesterday. Gabriella had asked him to be her partner for a school project, after school they walked to her house, only to be stopped by a cute girl along the way who asked him to go out with her, only for Gabriella to answer for him and claim they were a couple. After getting to her house; a fairly large terrace house with four stories with modern amenities, six bed rooms (which included the master suite), a large multi-purpose bathroom, and a large basement. After getting settled, Shinji asked Gabriella if they really were a couple as she claimed to Layla.

She merely smiled before leaning forward and capturing his lips in a deep yet chaste kiss. Pulling back she answered; "I wanted you for a long time Shinji-kun and now that I have you, I won't let you go." And with that, she kissed him again, this time licking his lips and in his shock, opened his mouth and allowed her to explore his mouth with her tongue. It took a few moments for Shinji to respond before he kissed back. He fell backwards on the couch, allowing Gabriella to lie on top of him as they made out, his arms wrapping around her waist as her hands found his hair. Nearly twenty minutes later, they broke apart and stared lovingly in each other's eyes.

Then she said the three most powerful words you can say to a person; "I love you."

It made his heart swell with happiness as he did have romantic feelings for her but he kept them under lock and key. He hugged her tighter, burying his face in the crook of her neck as she gently held him in her embrace, stroking his hair as they laid there. They stayed like that for a few more moments before reluctantly breaking apart and talked about the project. For the first time since the Angel Wars ended, Shinji truly felt relaxed. They talked, laughed, and joked like regular teenagers do, and Shinji enjoyed it, as a he never had a normal childhood like others as he raised as a warrior of God. She cooked him dinner, wanting him to sample her cuisine, and delighted by her excellent skill. When they saw the time, she asked him to stay the night, and of course he agreed.

The following morning, he awoke to her cuddling him, dressed only in a simple dress shirt gaped open to reveal her huge cleavage and breasts. She was on top of him, her head and hands resting his chest, his arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. He would have normally freaked out, yet he all felt was this sense of love and peace. He had to admit that she was cute sleeping; her blonde hair splayed out, her mouth slightly open and how her brow would twitch before she got comfortable again. He held her tighter, basking in her presence until she finally woke up, releasing a cute yawn as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

When her eyes met him, they brightened like the sun as she leaned in and kissed him. He eagerly returned the kiss, enjoying the taste of her as she tasted him. In his heart, he could feel his love for her growing. He wanted to love her back and that lead to a new problem.

Could he open up with her?

Would she believe him when he told her of how the world used to be; a dystopian wasteland being besieged by 'Angels' who wanted nothing more than to wipe mankind off the map? Would she believe him when he told her about his times as an exorcist, NERV, the Evangelions, his battles with the 'angels', all of his personal trials… basically everything? No she would claim he was crazy and needed help, and probably leave for a more 'normal' boyfriend.

He didn't know what to do as he sat in class, half focused on the lesson and half focused on his dilemma. He thought about it all throughout the day, hardly giving the text that Ophis sent him about him needing to get more sweets for her a second thought (as he always needed to buy her more sweets), even as school ended and he met up with Gabriella again by the gates. They walked arm in arm out of the gates, following the same path they took yesterday, walking through the same park before they were stopped again by Layla. She was dressed in a slinky one-piece mini-dress that was a couple of inches from being obscene and was night-black in color. There was a medium-sized oval hole in the chest area, giving a generous view to her rather large breasts. Matching thigh-highs adorned her legs along with calf high boots. Shinji thought she was pretty but he has a woman a lot better than her.

"Layla-san." Shinji said being polite.

"Shinji-kun." Layla said happily while ignoring the glare from Gabriella. "I was hoping to have a minute of your time."

Raising an eyebrow, Shinji answered; "I must decline Layla-san. It would be poor of me to cheat on my girlfriend with another woman."

Layla frowned minutely before a dark, vicious smile nearly bisected her face. "The hard way it is then." she said maliciously before transforming; her clothes literally exploded off her and exposing her nude form to the world. She aged about a decade, her body becoming fuller and more buxom. Then night-black leather resembling pink trimmed lingerie formed around her. The top she wore exposed the bottom half of her now larger breasts. On her arms she wore evening-style gloves, thin, sheer panties with stockings and simple pink high heels adorned her lower half. Six, night-black wings sprouted from her back as she stood proudly before the two.

_Well this is some shit! _Shinji deadpanned but was also worried. He would have to have Gabriella run so he properly take care of Layla and possibly explain this to Gabriella. That would be a bitch to deal with it as he didn't really focus on memory altering magic given how desperately most humans denied things. That and the Church would send an Aria to deal with any people remembering things they shouldn't.

"I am Layla, daughter of Leliel the Angel of Night." Layla formally introduced with a mocking bow and getting Shinji to raise the eyebrow. "I am here to get revenge for my mother's murder that you Shinji Ikari committed three years ago." Layla said darkly before rushing towards Shinji.

Shinji tried to push Gabriella away but she stood between him and Layla, catching the light spear in her right hand and crushed it before decking the fallen angel with her left which sent the winged woman flying backward several feet. It was this scene that Rias and her peerage came onto, the Gremory Team widening their eyes as they saw Gabriella deck the fallen and leave her flat on her back.

Layla laid there dazed, confused and the right side of her face stinging in pain. A human shouldn't have the ability to grab a light spear unharmed, crush it and physically harm a fallen. Standing up, she glared at the girl, vowing to make her death extra painful. "I don't know how you did that but you're dead because of it!"

Gabriella snorted. "A wretched being such as yourself is no match for an angel of my standing!" With that said, Gabriella started glowing. Unlike 'Layla's' transformation, Gabriella did not destroy her clothes, instead they changed along with her. Her school uniform changed into a beautiful yet somewhat revealing take on a nun's outfit, sans the traditional headpiece and neckpiece: she has a form fitting, open white frilled dress that reached her mid-thigh, with an equally form fitting white jacket on top of it with gold elegant designs and metal armbands. The dress and jacket are cut to show off her voluminous cleavage and breasts. On her lower body, she wore white thigh-high stockings attached to the garter belt she wore underneath her skirt. Worn over her stockings were armored, heeled boots that stopped a little past her knees.

_(*Note: Gabriel's outfit is Sigui's outfit from the Queen's Blade series, but how I described.*)_

Gabriella herself then changed: like Layla she aged about a decade, making her appear in her early-to-mid-twenties though she stayed at the same height, her hair which was short was now long (reaching her mid-back), curly and very luminescence like the sun itself. Her figure which very few women could ever hope to match was now on level that was unrivaled and was truly the definition of perfection. She was more buxom with ridiculous curves; her physique is most pronounced by her humongous breasts as they are in the high K-cup range. Her face, well there was no word capable of describing it except _divine_. Twelve wings, each six feet long, gold in color and each shining with a bright light rivaling the sun itself, sprouted from her back as a brilliantly bright golden halo appeared above her head.

Shinji fell to his knees as he looked upon Gabriella stunned by her divine beauty and the aura she wielded. Even the devils were on their knees, captivated by her beauty but afraid due to the tremendous holy aura she was producing. It was beyond anything they felt; not even Sirzechs in his base form could actually compare to the tremendous power this being wielded so easily.

Layla was currently scared shitless; her eyes wide, her knees shaking, her body trembling in fear of the superior being before her. "It… it can't be… you can't be here…" she stuttered.

"There is no mistaking it." 'Gabriella' said to the scared fallen angel in a sultry timbre tone. "It is I, Gabriel – the Great Seraph, Archangel of Power &amp; Revelations and the Strongest Woman in Heaven!" she exclaimed getting the devils to pale. "You, you wretched Fallen shall not harm Shinji-kun!" she shouted as she summoned her trusted blade the Divine Sword that cuts Fate itself – **the Sword of Fate**. It was a Flamberge sword with a Kriss-styled blade that was double-edged and 50 inches in length, with a white leather wrapped handle and basket-shaped guard to protect her hand.

"This sword has slain many enemies; devils, fallen angels, monsters and demons." Gabriel said as she held her blade up in front of her. "With this blade I slew the Underworld Queen Lilith. This blade ended the lives of the Original Leviathan and her daughter Kazarina. This blade rent the Fallen Angels Ezeqeel and Asbeel asunder. And now, one more fallen angel shall fall to it." Gabriel intoned swiping her down blade in a diagonal slash before turning and walking to Shinji, desummoning her sword in the process.

The devils raised their eyebrows, only to drop their jaws as Layla was bisected in two; from her right shoulder to her left hip. Her upper body fell with a thud, her lower body following a few seconds later.

_She killed the Fallen Angel with a simple diagonal slash! _Was the general thought of the devils. _She is one of the Seraphim and a legendary Archangel; she fought during the Great War, fought and killed Lilith-sama along with the 1st and 2nd generation Leviathans!_ _She killed two of the Grigori leaders of whom were part of the Five Great Evil Gods! What chance do we have against her if we try to stop her from taking Shinji? _The devils thought in unadulterated fear.

Shinji looked up at Gabriel, still in shock at what has just happen. Gabriel gently grasped his shoulders and brought him to his feet. He tried to work his mouth to say something but he couldn't form any words.

"I know you have many questions Shinji-kun and I promise to answer them all in time." Gabriel promised to the stunned boy. "But this information will endanger you Shinji-kun and with the enemies you unknowingly made, you'll need the power and ability to protect yourself." She said summoning a playing card, white with gold designs; the Joker face in the middle and the Hearts in the four corners.

"The Brave Saint…" Rias whispered in panic. No, this wasn't good. Shinji can't become a blasted angel. He's meant to be a devil. But she couldn't move due to Gabriel's massive aura keeping her rooted to her spot.

"I can give you that power but if you agree then there is no turning back." Gabriel warned the young man as he looked between her and the card. "If you agree then your old life will end, and a new one will begin. It will be filled challenges and the enemies you have made will likely increase. But you'll gain powers beyond comprehension; allies that you can count on to have your back, the pure friendships you were denied, and the chance to finally move on." She said getting Shinji to stare intently at the card.

He slowly reached forward towards the card, gently grasping Gabriel's hand and getting her to blush faintly. "Did you mean it… when you told me you loved me as Gabriella?"

Gabriel stared into his eyes, piercing him with her sapphire orbs before saying; "Yes. I truly and honestly love you Shinji-kun."

The Shinji Chasers were in shock at Gabriel's words, even more to see her lean in and kiss Shinji and to see Shinji kiss her back. A golden-white flash happened and blinded the devils. When it died down, the Archangel and Angel Slayer were gone.

"SATAN-DAMN IT!" Rias roared in anger, an enraged snarl on her beautiful face. She couldn't believe it! She was this close to getting Shinji to herself, only for a damned angel, a fucking Archangel, to come in and snatch him away from her. Snarling like an animal, Rias summoned her yoki at full power and launched a devastating Power of Destruction at the fallen angel's dead body.

BOOM!

When the dust cleared, there was a massive crater where the fallen angel's body used to be. Breathing raggedly, the red haired beauty stomped off, muttering curses to the angel as her peerage followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Was that a dream?" Shinji asked himself. Yesterday seemed almost surreal to him; Layla transforming into a fallen angel, her trying to kill him, Gabriella saving him by transforming into a twelve gold winged angel and introducing herself as the legendary Archangel Gabriel, her killing Layla, and what happened afterward.

He tried to move only to freeze when he realized three things. One, he was naked. Two, he couldn't move due to being wrapped up in someone's arms. Three, said person was a woman given the large, soft and round objects pressing up against him as well as being naked as he was. Turning, Shinji saw a mop of golden blonde hair, its owner resting her head on his shoulder, her face buried in the crook of his neck. The woman yawned, her warm breath blasting into his neck as she lifted her head and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Shinji gasped as he recognized Gabriel, the events of the previous day coming back to him again.

The two just looked at each other, Shinji trying and failing to form a sentence while Gabriel was content in holding the handsome young man in her embrace. A few more moments Shinji finally asked; "So it wasn't a dream?"

Gabriel smiled, snuggling him even more as she answered; "No Shinji-kun, it wasn't a dream. What happened was real, and so is your new life as an Angel."

Shinji's eyes widened at that. "A… I'm… an Angel?!"

"Yes Shinji-kun an Angel." Gabriel said as she let go and laid next to him on his left side. Shinji's eyes, for a few seconds, dipped to her huge jiggling breasts as well as seeing her hardened nipples through the thin material of the sheet but quickly brought his eyes up. Gabriel mentally smirked at his actions as she noticed his quick glance at her chest. "We, myself and now you, are different from the 'Angels' you fought during the Angel Wars." She explained getting Shinji's eyes to widen even more that she knew about his past life. "As I promised Shinji-kun, you will get the answers to your questions." She reminded as she turned on her right side to look at him better. Once again, her deliciously jiggly breasts caught his eyes before he managed to tear his eyes away so as to not be called a pervert.

Sighing, Shinji relaxed into the cool white silk sheets before another question popped into his head. "Gabriel-san where are we?"

Gabriel smiled before answering; "We are in Heaven, specifically the 6th Heaven **Zebel** and in my palace. I brought us here after you agreed to become an angel and I angelized you."

Shinji sat up and looked around the immense room and had to whistle because this had to be the master retreat of master retreats; from floor to ceiling the room was made of a pearl-white marble with gold border trim with Christian designs etched into them. A diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling, at the far end of the room was an entertainment area with an overly large traditional-styled sectional sofa, foot rest and vintage love seat in front of the fire place/entertainment center.

There were two 'doorways' on either side of the fire place/entertainment center. Large windows on the eastern wall let in a lot of light and allowed views of the beautiful European gardens outside in the back of the palace. Two large French-styled glass doors led to a large balcony overlooking said gardens. The bed they were in was far larger he thought a bed could be (it was a California King-sized bed that also had built-in drawers), being a four poster canopy bed with a white silk canopy that matched the sheets and comforter of the bed.

"I see, so what now?"

"Come we shall shower. Afterwards and some breakfast, I'll give you a brief tour of Heaven while explaining everything you need to know." Gabriel said taking Shinji's hand in her own, guiding the two of them from her spacious bed and to her bathroom, with Shinji blushing deeply as he tried and failed not to stare at the sensual sway of Gabriel's shapely hips along with the movement of her pert rear end.

Her bathroom, which was large and spacious, was equipped with his and her sinks with pearl counters (that was directly behind the fire place/entertainment center), an ornate circular-shaped bath tub that was the size of a mid-sized swimming pool, a shower that was encased on two sides by white marble that had a glass door leading in to it. It had a marble seat inside it and a non-slippery bath mat on the floor. There was a towel/linen closet off to the side of the shower, and of course a toilet.

Forty-five minutes later they were cleaned, ate breakfast and then dressed in the white clothes of Heaven. Gabriel wore her usual dress while Shinji wore white priestly robes; also gold trimmed and made him quite handsome given the deep blush Gabriel sported when Shinji appeared in it. Taking his hand in hers, Gabriel led him from her palace and into Heaven, getting him to gasp at the sheer beauty of it. It truly is a Utopian paradise with all the buildings being made of silver-white Corian marble that glittered in the holy light shining throughout the realm and designed in the Italian Renaissance design. The streets were paved with gold and the sidewalks paved with silver. The grass couldn't be called grass is it was a puffy and soft white, cotton candy-like substance that he quickly realized was clouds.

As they walked, Gabriel told Shinji everything. How the Fallen angels were the true masterminds of Second Impact, using SEELE to take the blame, how they used the 3 ½ lives lost as an energy source to 'upgrade' their bodies with overwhelming power making them 'Super Angels'. She explained the Great War; a 9,000 year long war between Heaven, Underworld and the **Grigori** (the Fallen Angel organization), the deaths of God and the Seven Satans 1000 years ago, The Divine Council taking over Heaven, the development of the Brave Saints system to help rebuild their forces 300 years ago.

She explained about the Sacred Gears and that he was attacked by Layla not just for denying the Fallen their goal (and Leliel's murder by his hand), but also because he has a powerful Sacred Gear that made them fear him. She covered the power and abilities of Angels (powers he now has as her Joker) and Devils, explaining that somehow Fallen Angels retain their Light Powers when they fall.

She explained the various classes of Angels; that they are divided into what is known as the **Three Spheres**. The First Sphere are angels that serve as the heavenly counselors and consists of the: Seraphim – the highest angelic class and which Gabriel is a member of and who guard the Throne of God; Cherubim the guardians of the way to the tree of life in the **Garden of Eden**; Ophanim (sometimes called Wheels or Thrones) who are the carriers of the Throne of God.

The Second Sphere are the heavenly governors and consists of the: Dominions – the regulators of lower-level Angels and the angels who preside over nations; The Virtues/Strongholds lie beyond the Ophanim (Wheels), their primary duty being to supervise the movements of the heavenly bodies in order to ensure that the cosmos remains in order; Powers/Authorities are warrior Angels who are the bearers of conscience and the keepers of history and oversee the distribution of power among humankind.

The Third Sphere are the heavenly messengers and soldiers: Principalities/Rulers carry out the orders given to them by the Dominions and bequeath blessings to the material world, their task(s) is to oversee groups of people and are the educators and guardians of the realm of earth; the Hashmallim (singular Hashmal) known as the "Glowing/Amber Ones" are the lieutenants to higher ranking angels and bring forth the light and brilliance of the Holy Spirit; the Angels are the average every day beings humans talk about and the foot soldiers of Heaven's Army.

Gabriel then told him about the 'tenth' angelic class; the Archangels. The Archangels are a special class/rank/title of Angels with unique powers and abilities even among angel-kind and are given the title of "Archangel" according to those powers and abilities along with their specific duties. She used herself as an example; as the "Archangel of Power and Revelations" she is the divine personification of physical might, strength and power and she carries divine messages to various prophets, citing Muhammad as one of the many she visited.

She told him that he is an Angel and that in time and with a lot of hard work he could 'ascend' in rank and class; meaning he could become a Hashmal, Principalities/Rulers, Powers/Authorities, a Virtue, Dominion, Ophanim, Cherubim, or like her a Seraph and Archangel. By the time she was done, it was almost evening so she led Shinji to the Great Hall to introduce him to her contemporaries and Lord Michael.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Seventh Heaven: Great Hall of Heaven; the Throne of God)**

Michael, the "Lesser YHVH" and new the 'God', sat on his throne as the Divine Council trickled in for the monthly meeting. The only one that didn't show up was Gabriel which was odd given how punctual the woman is as she's usually the first to show up. Metatron, Raphael, Uriel and the others also noted the odd occurrence and wondered if something wrong happened to Gabriel. The door opened and the object of their thoughts appeared, holding hands with another figure. As the two came closer, Michael and the other Angelic beings got a good look of the second figure; 6'4" tall, soft brown hair, dark blue eyes, Bishōnen-type beauty… wait a minute!

"Shinji Ikari!" Michael shouted getting wide eyes looks from the gathered angels. It wasn't every day you get to see the legend responsible for stopping the plots of the Fallen Angels; killing 17 absurdly overpowered 'Super Angels' and restored the earth. Gabriel secretly enjoyed the looks of shock her fellow angels were giving her Joker, knowing that several of the female angels wanted Shinji for themselves given the 'Shinji Ikari Fanclub' they made.

Shinji looked at the one that shouted his name and correctly deduced that the person was Michael, the new God and the Lesser YHVH. Michael is a handsome-looking man with long blonde hair and green eyes shaped in a perpetually sad manner. He has twelve wings sprouting from his back, like Gabriel's they were solid and shone with the brilliance of the sun; as if God had taken twelve suns and placed one in each of Michael's wings.

"You angelized him?!" Michael asked Gabriel with narrowed eyes. Why had she, his most trusted sibling/subordinate, disobey his order?

"Yes _brother_. I anticipated the fallen angels targeting Shinji-kun in retribution, and secretly watched over him by attending Kuoh Academy with him." She began getting odd looks from the others as they didn't realize the rudeness when she said 'brother'. It did explain why she wasn't in Heaven for a year now as Gabriel hardly left Heaven unless for a mission. "The fallen Angel boldly attacked him in public and in my presence but I terminated her and offered him angelhood and he accepted. He is now my Joker." She explained to her audience.

"Cool another Joker like me." A cool voice said as its owner came into view. Shinji quickly recognized the person he displaced as the "Strongest Exorcist". The man is handsome in his mid-to-late twenties with blond hair, green eyes, wearing priest cloths, and ten pure white wings sprouting from his back. He approached the two with a lackadaisical smile on his face. "I'm Dulio Gesualdo, Michael's Joker and the "Strongest Exorcist"." He said in a lazy drawl as he extended his hand for a handshake. Shinji returned the gesture before noticing everyone was looking at him, making him a bit nervous. "You know it's pretty funny that you, Shinji Ikari, known far and wide as the 'Angel Slayer' and 'Messiah' would become an Angel." Dulio chuckled.

"The title 'Angel Slayer' is arguably the greatest misnomer ever." Raguel muttered to Sariel who nodded. The beautiful seraph (Sariel) gazed upon Shinji lustfully, a blush adorning her cheeks as her wings flickered between silver and jet-black for several seconds before she got a hold of herself and her wings stayed silver.

"I really don't know what _this_ is." Shinji muttered but everyone still heard him. "So what happens now?" he asked.

"Now we'll see how powerful you are Shinji-kun." Gabriel said. "An Angel's power is denoted by the number of wings he/she has which also effects their rank. Dulio here has ten wings, making him as strong as an Ophanim and is thusly ranked as an Ophan. I, as a Seraph, have twelve wings and due to being an Archangel they are gold in color." She explained revealing her twelve gold wings to him once again.

She snapped her fingers; Shinji felt his back pulse and wiggle a bit until his wings popped out, getting gasps from the other Angels. Shinji looked behind him to see twelve wings like the Seraphim with the same silver color. Gabriel looked at her joker's wings in awe, seeing as Shinji was the only reincarnated angel to be on the level of a Seraph.

"Uh… I take it I just broke the norm around here?" Shinji asked feeling awkward.

Dulio chuckled uneasily. "…Yeah. Most reincarnated angels are usually two to four winged angels with a selective _few_ having five to eleven, such as myself and Griselda, both of us having ten after our reincarnation. Those who possess five or more wings are the ones who'll be officially ranked." the blonde Ophan explained to Shinji. "Though with hard work and training one can increase his/hers wing number and rank by one or two. You having the same number of wings as the Seraphs... I really don't know what to say."

_It means that my Shinji-kun is meant for great things and since he's already on the level of a Seraph there is no telling how strong he'll become when he realizes his full potential. _Gabriel thought to herself admiring the wings of her beloved.

"There… is something else… another power…" Michael said looking at Shinji with a critical eye. "Can you summon your Sacred Gear?"

"Sure." Shinji said as his body glowed with tremendous force before fading and in his right hand was long elegant silver spear.

"The True Longinus!" Michael gasped in shock/awe at seeing the _ABSOLUTE STRONGEST _and _MOST POWERFUL_ of the 13 Longinus before his eyes. Gabriel smiled, happy she was able to get Shinji to join the side of light. She dreaded to think what would happen if those wretched devils at Kuoh had managed to sink their claws into him. This also gave Heaven another Longinus user and the two most powerful of the 13 on the side of light.

"This is truly a momentous occasion!" Michael said getting everyone's attention. "This calls for a celebration as we have gained a tremendously powerful ally thanks to Gabriel's actions. Come let us feast and celebrate!" he said getting cheers from her Angels. Gabriel gently grabbed Shinji's hand, guided him out of the Great Hall to the auditorium that had been quickly converted for the party thanks to Angelic magic. The party was festive and pretty tames given that their angels. They can't get too wild now can they?

* * *

And cut! The first chapter of Angel Warrior: Archangel is up and running. Now a few of the reviewers asked for me make my Angel Shinji omake into an actual story hence the reason for naming it Angel Warrior: Archangel. I have done some changes to Angel Warrior which involve the story being a harem, the first ever ANGELIC harem in HSDxD and even changing Shinji's background in this story along with adding some characters from anime/manga into.

Now for the harem, that is a bit of a challenge as the only known female angels in HSDxD are Gabriel, Griselda and Irina (with Xenovia and Asia being angels in this story). To make this work, I would have to feminize some of the angels I've learned about from my research as most angels are seen as genderless and a few are considered "he". That and I have no idea if Ichiei will introduce any more female angel characters. I would have find angels with feminine sounding names and make them actually female and have them go after Shinji.

So here is the list of Shinji's harem: Gabriel (main girl), Melpha, Asia Argento, Irina Shidou, Xenovia and Griselda Quarta, Jeanne (will be explained), Ariel (whose name at times means the Lioness of God, therefore Ariel will be a "she" in this story), Lady (aka Mary from the original _Devil May Cry_ series; will be explained) Sariel, and Rachiel (whose name means "Sexuality of God" an Ophan who rules over Venus and governs sexuality (basically think of an angelic version of Aphrodite)).

As I've said, Shinji will mainly be paired with female angels so no devils getting him in this one.

I've done heavy research into Jewish/Christian theology and the numerous Christian myths and legends, I will add some accurate real-life info in this story. You guys can look up the Three Spheres if you want to know more about it. There will be more angels than just the Seraphim.

I did to a major change to the Three Spheres. Archangel is in the Third Sphere but it is seen as the highest and most powerful class of angel in many Christian legends. So I switched out the Archangel with the angel class known as the **Hashmallim** from Jewish angelic hierarchy. Hashmallim are called the "Glowing or Amber Ones" because from some sources they shine with the brilliance of the Holy Spirit/Ghost. The Hashmallim will replace the Archangel class in my stories while the Archangel will be the 'tenth' angel class.

The Archangel class, the now 'tenth' angel class is far different from the real-life Archangel. The word "archangel" is from the Greek words "arche" (ruler) and "angelos" (messenger) and is most often translated to "Chief Angel", signifying archangels' dual duties. Archangels rule over the universe's daily operation on missions from God, while also delivering messages from God to human beings. Despite being in the Third Sphere, Archangels are higher up in rank and authority in Heaven. In my stories, the Archangel is a special class/rank/title bestowed upon specific angels with powers and abilities unique even amongst angel-kind.

These angels are the known Archangels besides Michael, Gabriel, Uriel and Raphael: Arael - Archangel of Animals and Nature (Fallen Angel, KIA by Rei during the Angel War); Azrael - Archangel of Death, Chamuel - Archangel of Farsight; Haniel - Archangel of Grace; Jeremiel - Archangel of Prophetic Dreams/Visions; Jophiel - Archangel of Beauty and Artisans; Metatron - Archangel of Guidance and "Ninja" (in HSDxD he is seen as a Ninja otaku); Raguel - Archangel of Harmony; Raziel - Archangel of Secrets, Law and Order; Sandalphon - Archangel of Music (Twin of Metatron, Fallen Angel, KIA by Asuka during the Angel War); Zadkiel - Archangel of Benevolence, Mercy and Forgiveness. These angels will be seen/mentioned in this story.

Most of the archangels' names end with the suffix "el" ("in God"). Beyond that, each archangel's name has a meaning that signifies the unique type of work that he or she does in the world. For example, archangel **Raphael's **name means "God heals," because God often uses Raphael to deliver healing to people who are suffering spiritually, physically, emotionally, or mentally. Another example is the archangel **Uriel's** name, which means "God is my fire/light." God charges Uriel with shining the light of divine truth on the darkness of people's confusion, helping them seek wisdom because Uriel is the angel of Wisdom.

Gabriel is the "Archangel of Revelations", basically the messenger for God and his chosen humans. In my stories, Gabriel is the "Archangel of Power and Revelations" since her names translates to "God is my strength". The reason for the change in religious title is due to Gabriel's title "The Strongest Woman in Heaven" as she is the most powerful female angel in Heaven. And since her name means "God is my strength", the title "Archangel of Power" fits her to a T while keeping her natural title she's known for (Gabriel is normally seen as female). Also I was inspired by the Greek God of Strength and Might Kratos and no not the main character from God of War no matter how badass he is.

Also there will be different colors for angel wings. Normal angels, with a wing number of two to eleven, will have the classic white wings. Seraphim will silver wings. The Archangels will gold wings. Also Michael's title as the "Lesser YHVH" comes from Judaism where Metatron is called the "Lesser YHVH" because he is seen as the second power in Heaven. Well given Michael's status in Highschool DxD and Metatron simply being a regular Seraph, it is Michael who is the second power in Heaven, meaning he rivals God's power and has now equaled it which will be explained later. Plus this makes more sense because Michael's name means "He who is like God".

For the Angel wing numbers, the numbers are from 1-12. Seraphs have 12; Cherubs have 11, Ophan have 10, Dominions have 9, Virtues/Strongholds have 8, Powers/Authorities have 7, Principalities/Rulers have 6, Hashmallim have five and normal angels have between either two to four.

I have removed the whole Great Seraph bit because really there is no information on why Michael, Gabriel, Uriel and Raphael are named such so they will just be Seraphim and Archangels in this story. After doing some research, I've discovered that besides the principal Seven Archangels, there are several more Archangels but in this story there will only be seven as the Seven Archangels are the counterpoint to the Seven Princes of Hell.

Other information I'll address is the name Gabriella D'Angelo. D'Angelo is Italian for "Of the angels" while Gabriella is a more feminine version of Gabriel. The Vorpal Sword is a sword from used by Lewis Carroll in his nonsense poem "Jabberwocky". And for Gabriel's appearance, use the Head Angel from the Queen's Blade anime but more buxom. For her Gabriella persona/form it is a short-haired, version of Shizuka Marikawa.

You know the deal; read and review. Flames will be ignored.


	2. An Angelic Beginning Part 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: An Angelic Beginning Part 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been five months since Shinji was angelized and became the newest Angel in Heaven and things have been good for Shinji who was truly enjoying his new life as an angel. Since she was responsible for making Shinji an Angel, Gabriel personally trained and educated Shinji in the ways of the angels. She told her beloved she was going to train him into the ground; destroying him to his foundations and rebuilding him into a true tower of strength. She cited that because she loves him that she will be hard on him because she wanted to make sure he can survive the challenges that awaited him in this world.

Shinji had no problem with this as he already had intensive training before so he always ready to improve himself as both a warrior and a person.

Gabriel trained Shinji in mastering his powers; properly using his **Seiki **(聖気; _Holy Energy_), angelic combat, Angel Magic and flight. She showed him how to make light-based weapons other than the common spear; swords, staves, knives and daggers, war hammers, shields, etc. Though given that he wields the "Holy Lance" the True Longinus there would be more focus **Sojutsu **(_spear techniques_). And since the "light spear" was the commonly used weapon for angels, that was easy to do.

He showed a surprising amount of aptitude with his light based powers, startling her at how easily and fast he learned the basics. He showed the most surprising ability that he would later dub his **Twilight **(夕闇; _Yuuyami_); the unique ability to use both Light (also known as Holy) and Darkness separately and even mix them into a perfect union Twilight.

This had caused an uproar when Gabriel gave her report on Shinji's progress to the Divine Council. No angel of Heaven should be able to do such a thing since Light and Darkness were extreme opposites; having the ability to use both and even combine them together into a perfect singular energy source didn't sit well with the other angels. God had tried to experiment in creating an angel who could use the Darkness element and it was disastrous; both Bezaliel and Leliel became powerful fallen angels with the latter being part of the group of fallen angels responsible for Second Impact and the 'Fallen' Angel Wars and who ended up being killed by Shinji.

Gabriel had immediately gone on the 'attack' to defend her beloved, citing that with God and the Original Satans dead the balance between light and dark (along with the world's balance) was disrupted allowing for the possibility of Holy-Demonic beings such as Shinji. She managed to convince them that Shinji having this ability was a true blessing since as an angel, he could and would use this for Heaven instead of Hell if the devils at Kuoh had succeeded in devilizing him and discovered his unique talents.

The council had grimaced at that and agreed with Gabriel that while unprecedented, Shinji's ability being used for the light was better than him using it for the darkness.

As Shinji's training continued, another surprise was revealed; Shinji's power-level and combat prowess. Shinji showed that his power level was already in the Ultimate-Class range. While initially surprised at her beloved's power-level, Gabriel merely saw it as Shinji being more capable of protecting himself which is what she cares about most. For Shinji's combat ability he proved to be a certified genius in combat. He grasped the basics and concepts of each technique and lesson at an advanced pace compared to some angels and he even surprised her when he revealed the improvements to the Angel Sword techniques. Throughout the training Gabriel could see that Shinji had high-level training in the past given how advanced in he was in combat and his rapid growth in her training.

When she asked about this, Shinji revealed that he had been taken in by Cardinal Priest Vasco Strada. Vasco, who had been doing some missionary work in Japan, had actually witnessed his abandonment by Gendo and took Shinji with him back to Europe and adopted Shinji as his son. Vasco then personally trained Shinji as an exorcist where Shinji (under the alias of **The Executioner** (刑吏, _Keiri_)) rose through the ranks to become a Top-class exorcist and displaced Dulio as the 'Strongest Exorcist' due to his insane combat and magical skills, mastery of the legendary holy sword **Almace** (and gaining the title the **Second Coming of the Original Turpin** because he was actually on par with the legendary swordsman himself, similar to how his father Vasco is for Roland) and his Longinus the True Longinus (which he awakened a few months after being adopted and two years later gained his Balance Breaker).

When asked why he didn't return to the Church and his adopted family, Shinji countered with how could he. When he rejected Third Impact and rejuvenated the earth, everything was changed to the degree that he had effectively created a new timeline where Second Impact never happened. Thus everything that happened after that one critical event never happened (which included his adoption) and no human (which included those in the Church who didn't have a way to protect themselves from the mind wipe) remembered anything from the original timeline. So why go back to people who no longer remembered him and he had no way of restoring their memories of him?

So Shinji tried to move in his life, doing mercenary work to make ends meet and keep his skills sharp.

Gabriel merely took the explanation in stride since it meant that Shinji could protect himself which as she told him before was all she really cared about. She also arranged a family reunion between Shinji and the Vasco, which was an emotional event between father and son, and Shinji once again was adopted by Vasco becoming Shinji Strada once again.

Curious to see Shinji's skills out in the field, Gabriel gave him several B-, A- and S-rank missions where she had been shocked by Shinji's brutal efficiency on each mission; each and every target he was sent after never survived the encounter. It didn't matter if they were creatures, stray exorcists, fallen angels or even High-class devils… no one ever survived against Shinji Strada. Within the five months of being an angel Shinji had quickly established himself as one of the top fighters in Heaven with Dulio relinquishing the title of 'Strongest Exorcist' to Shinji since he IS the 'Strongest Exorcist' ever produced by the Church. But Shinji refused to take the title unless he earned it and to this Shinji challenged Dulio for the title and getting everyone to make bets on who would win the battle. Michael even ordered Dulio to use his full strength (which included the use of his Balance Breaker) as he wanted to see exactly who would win in a fair fight.

The battle (that lasted for four and a half hours) ended in a narrow victory for Shinji, a portion of Heaven still under reconstruction and Shinji being banned from using his Balance Breaker except for emergencies (which was the same for Dulio) due to the sheer devastation its activation alone caused. And then there was the literal _titanic _level of power Shinji wielded when in said Balance Breaker which still left several angels shivering in fear from thinking about it (though for Gabriel there was another emotion she felt when thinking of Shinji's power but that's another topic for later). Thusly Shinji was now once again the Strongest Exorcist which the Church capitalized on by revealing Shinji's past and now current affiliation with them.

Michael even gave Shinji the title of **Trump Card of Heaven** (決め手の天堂;_ Kimete no Tendou_) due to Shinji's immense skills.

As Shinji went on with his new angelic life, there were many that questioned exactly how Shinji has such immense powers despite being so young and many had their own theories, Gabriel included.

Gabriel claimed that Shinji's power level is due in part to the fighting 15 (Asuka and Rei killed one fallen angel each) Ultimate-class Fallen Angels. Those Fallen Angels were of Ultimate-class powers before they used the 3½ billion lives lost during Second Impact to enhance their already immense powers. That is part of the reason why Shinji has the moniker "The World's Strongest Human" because he was able to fight and defeat those overwhelmingly powerful angels. She cited that humans are able to gain immense levels of power in short periods of time from intensive training and battles because they have faster rates of growth since they lacked the numerous advantages all supernatural creatures have and have shorter lives. Shinji's past training combined with all of his battles pushed Shinji to and beyond his limits time and again. Since he's now an Angel, his progression rate will slow down to a degree.

She also theorized that Shinji's constant exposure to **Dark Holy Energy **(暗い聖気_, Kurai_ _Seiki_) from the Fallen Angels caused his body to adapt it, absorbing it as it accumulated into the core of his soul. It is because of this exposure that Shinji's body was already attuned to it and when she angelized him, the Kurai Seiki was converted into pure Seiki and possibly opened the doorway for Shinji's Yuuyami ability.

Thus his high growth rate toward the angel ways.

Raphael, on the other hand, revealed that Gabriel was both right and wrong; right in her first theory about Shinji's development but wrong about her second theory concerning Shinji's Twilight ability. The truth of the matter was that Shinji was a natural born Nephilim; an Angel/Human hybrid. Raphael discovered that Shinji's birth father was not Gendo Rokobungi as many believed but the missing angel Cassiel. While making a complete medical file on Shinji, Raphael had discovered that Shinji shared no DNA with Gendo and so investigated why.

This investigation led Raphael to learning that Gendo was sterile which led Yui to seek another man to help her get pregnant so she could have a child. How Yui met Cassiel and convinced him to impregnate her was the question everyone wanted answered, especially Shinji. Raphael went on to explain that when Gabriel angelized Shinji, it only strengthened his angelic side to the point of assimilating his human half and made him a "true" angel.

Which explained why Gabriel had her Boss Joker card back; with a Shinji being a "true" angel like herself, he was removed from the Brave Saint system because he registers as a true angel not a reincarnated one. Nanael, the creator of the Brave Saint System, revealed she never accounted for hybrids like Shinji to be reincarnated since Nephilim are _rare _amongst angels and fallen angels. It was something she would take into account when she upgrades the system again.

This explained why Shinji is such a powerhouse along with his twilight ability as it was something he was born with, and there was no telling how powerful he'll become when he fully realizes his full potential.

Michael had decided to finally rank Shinji a Seraphim, along with making him the fifth Archangel.

_"Shinji Strada by the power invested in me as the God of Heaven, I Michael, hereby promote you to the ranks of the Seraphim, the highest class of angels and give you the right to lead your own Brave Saint. You shall join Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael and myself by becoming the Fifth Archangel. From hence forth I dub thee Shinji Strada - the Seraph and the Archangel of: Twilight, Force and Combat." _Michael had decreed to all in the Great Hall witnessing Shinji's ascension.

Shinji accepted his new statuses and titles with great humility as his fellow angels chanted his name and cheered for him. The young Seraph was surprised he had to go through a ritual to become an Archangel, Michael citing the ritual was created by God when he created the Archangel title/class. The ritual would make his wing color gold, give him a power boost as Archangels are the _most powerful_ angels of the ten classes, and give him several abilities unique to Archangels. Several hours and one Archangel Ritual later, Shinji now had twelve gold wings like his beloved Gabriel.

Speaking of Gabriel, she was overjoyed for her beloved for gaining Seraph and Archangel Statuses, but she had also been curious about what her brother was planning for Shinji. She knew that Michael was gravely displeased with her actions, given the argument they had shortly after Shinji's first party ended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback: Gabriel's POV**

_"Why did you disobey my orders Gabriel?" Michael asked me in a harsh tone that he rarely took. Even though he was angry at me, his perpetually sad eyes made him look even sadder. I stared at him with my arms crossed unflinchingly before answering._

_"You should know why I did it Michael." I said evenly. "After everything he suffered for humanity to give them a second chance, he deserved a second chance himself but you denied me the chance to help him!" I told him in an equally harsh tone._

_"Because Gabriel he isn't a true believer." He countered evenly. "I couldn't risk the system by allowing him to be angelized. Now I too am saddened at what he went through; having to fight those fallen angels and dealing with those around him trying to use him for their own gains while showing false acceptance. But as I said I couldn't risk further deterioration to the system with a non-believer." He went on folding his arms and showing me he was getting even more serious with this._

"_And do you not think that maybe, in time, we could have convinced Shinji-kun accept our father's teachings." I countered refusing to back down. "Yes he would be hesitant but I'm sure, given time, we could have warmed him up and get him to accept the Almighty's teachings."_

"_Even if he had time, Shinji would have never fully accepted them." Michael tried to counter. "Given what he experienced, he would have constantly doubted them and probably even try to 'fall'."_

_"Even with that possibility we still should have taken the chance." I persisted. "Our world marked him in ways no human could truly understand; it would have dragged him back into it sooner or later."_

_"But the mandate..."_

_"You're being foolish brother!" I snapped at him. "The Fallen Angels would have never let Shinji-kun live in peace; seeking vengeance against him for denying them their wretched plans! And given how the devils recruit beings for their peerages and with Shinji-kun's vast accomplishments he would have been forced into devildom and I refuse to let that happen!" I shouted at him._

_"Why are you so adamant about this Gabriel?" he asked getting frustrated. "Why are you fighting so hard for Shinji?"_

_"You want to know why. It's simple Michael... I love him that's why." I revealed shocking my brother. "In all my longs years of living, I've never seen a man like Shinji-kun." I said placing a hand over my heart knowing I was blushing. "Michael, you have not seen his soul the way I do; it so pure despite the hell he went through. Most would lose their purity but he somehow maintained his. His soul is so warm it is like the sun; I cannot help but want to bask in its warmth." I said thinking over all the things that caused me to fall in love with Shinji._

_"Despite the pain and suffering, Shinji found it within himself to forgive those that tried harmed and use him where others would seek vengeance. Despite being forced into a bleak darkness, Shinji found enough light to illuminate his life as to live on and avert Third Impact." I said staring my brother in the eyes._ _"That is why I did what I did. You can call me selfish but I don't care. I decided that I would help Shinji-kun even if I had to 'fall' to do so! Why because I love him!" I said resolutely before leaving my stunned brother._

**Flashback ends**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji's Promotion Party was a grand affair as he humbly accepted his new roles in Heaven. There was food and non-alcoholic drinks, lively music, party games and other party things. Since it was his party, the spot light was on Shinji the entire time, something he still disliked even after three years of being semi-normal. As such, he had to make rounds throughout the party talking to his fellow angels and dance with every female angel in Heaven. Which didn't sit well with Gabriel as she did not like the feelings welling up in her breast at seeing Shinji in the arms of another woman even if they were just dancing. Pushing down the feelings, Gabriel sought out her brother/leader Michael to get some answers.

"Brother may I have a word with you." Gabriel said in a neutral tone once she found Michael which wasn't hard as she could find him anywhere. Michael sighed before nodding and leading his sister to a private booth; it was far enough so as to not be disturbed but still allow the two to watch the party. Sitting down, the two angelic legends looked at each other with a fairly tense atmosphere around them. "What are you planning with Shinji-kun brother?" Gabriel said getting to the point.

Michael sighed again before he answered. "I'm not going to lie to you sister. I do not like what you have done; going behind my back, disobeying my orders and making Shinji into a true angel. But your actions have brought Heaven a great asset to use against our enemies." Michael said looking at his sister. "As for your question, I have nothing planned for Shinji." he said getting Gabriel to give him a questioning look.

"I have no plans for Shinji because I want him to make his own path as an angel. Shinji has already dealt with people trying to control him and I don't want him to think I'll do the same. This is indeed his rightfully earned/deserved second chance and so he WILL BE the one make the decisions and choose the paths he want to traverse." Michael told his sister. "As long as he does not endanger Heaven, Shinji may do whatever he pleases." He added.

Gabriel looked at her brother for several tense moments before she released her tension and nodded. "I believe you brother and I'm sorry for suspecting something."

"It is alright Gabriel. You're a woman in love so it's not surprising you want to make sure Shinji is okay." Michael said giving his sister a look of understanding. "Also there is one more thing to discuss." Michael said getting Gabriel's attention. "Metatron and his spy network have recently come across information concerning a group that calls themselves the **Khaos Brigade**. As of now, we have little information on this group besides them being mercenaries but I get the feeling they're exactly their namesake; an army of disaster." He explained getting a grim look from Gabriel.

"I see. I was planning on upping Shinji-kun's training anyway but this news is worrisome. If this Khaos Brigade tries something then we'll be ready." Gabriel said simply as she stood and walked away. If this Khaos Brigade was indeed a threat, then she'll be fighting side-by-side with her beloved when the 'war' came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One month has passed since Shinji's ascension to Seraphim and Archangel Statuses and he has been busy. Firstly his training was intensified because since he already mastered his basic angel abilities, he now had to master his new Archangel abilities. One such ability was one that only the Archangels and God could use; **Smiting** (強打; _Kyouda_) the power to completely destroy a person/object with a just a mere touch or in God's case with a mere glance.

On the mission where he learned Smiting, he and Gabriel had to hunt down a group of rogue priests terrorizing a small European town. After rounding up the group of seven, Gabriel showed him how to smite.

_"Watch carefully Shinji-kun. To smite, you must focus your Seiki into the target. There it interacts with the sinner's internal energies. Humans possess two types of energies that are eternally intertwined; Light Attribute and Dark Attribute. Like Yin and Yang, there is a balance of these two within all humans but that balance can be 'disrupted' with the actions of the human." _Gabriel began her explanation. "_Those that live righteous lives strengthen their Light Attribute while those that live in sin strengthen the Dark Attribute. When smiting, there is a chain reaction when our Seiki interacts with the more dominant attribute; should that person have strong LA, then they are spared. But should the DA be dominant then our Seiki will react violently, destroying them from the inside out."_ She told him as he listened intently.

_"How do we know when a person is guilty or innocent?" _Shinji questioned.

_"Simple Shinji-kun. All angels possess the ability known as __**Soul Sight**__ (__れいおめ__; __**Rei Ome**__). This allows angels of any rank/class to look within a person's soul to see if they are righteous or not. We can see all of their being; the good and the bad, every action and choice made, every word spoken, and see if they tell the truth of not. This is part of the recruitment process when finding Brave Saint recruits." _She explained. _"When you look into their souls, the souls are colored either white, black or gray. White represents purity, black impurity, and gray neutrality meaning they have the chance to become pure or impure when spared."_

Gabriel then demonstrated on her chosen target, her sapphire eyes glowing with a silvery light as she searched the soul of the fallen priest ignoring his cries of repentance. _"Brother Maxwell, your sins deem you worthy of the judgment of death." _Gabriel intoned as she smited him. Brother Maxwell screamed as Gabriel's vast Seiki violently met his dark attribute, the man screaming in pain as he was forced to spontaneously combust, leaving only scorch mark where he once existed.

Gabriel had him chose his target and he chose the only female of the group. When he called upon his Soul Sight, he didn't even bat an eyebrow at the sheer blackness of the woman's soul and the amount of evil she did in her life as he looked through her soul.

_"Sister Cromwell, your sins deem you worthy of the judgment of death." _He intoned ignoring the woman's pleas she could repent. His immense Seiki flooded the woman's body and like with Gabriel's target, it reacted violently with Sister Cromwell's dominate DA, killing the woman instantly and leaving only a scorch mark. After smiting the remaining priests, he and Gabriel helped the towns people recover and hopefully move on.

As his training continued, Shinji got his **Brave Saint** up and running. Since it is based on card games like Poker, Black Jack, etc. Michael (being a playing card fanatic) had done heavy research on the history of the Suits in cards so as to make the Brave Saint system as effective as possible. The Suits used by the Brave Saint system are: Club, Spade, Heart, Diamond, Crown (aka the Royal), Castle, Cross, Bullet, Oracle, Star and Rose. Each Seraph could choose their suit and even change it later on but the Four Archangels had a fixed suit due to them being the four _most powerful_ angels in Heaven and they would set the standard for the Brave Saint use. As the Fifth Archangel, whatever suit Shinji chose would become his fixed suit.

When it came to his Brave Saint Suit, Shinji chose the Oracle. The suit's symbol was a coin with a horizontal yin-yang like infinity symbol in the middle of it. The Oracle is connected to duality which fits since Shinji commanded equal and opposing forces in his Twilight ability. And little Ophis especially liked his choice as she represented infinity.

With his suit chosen and bound to him, Shinji needed to find worthy recruits for his Brave Saint. Angels recruited differently from devils; where devils choose their servants based on strength and talent alone, the angels choose and reincarnate talented humans who are strong followers and have a "pure heart". As such only members of the church and other followers were reincarnated into angels. Gabriel had made things a bit easier for her beloved by giving him a large binder filled with the files of trustworthy church members and other followers. After looking, Shinji found five promising recruits.

The first was his sister-figure Melpha, the only female Archbishop in the clergy. She was one of the few in the church he could truly trust and honestly call a friend. Having met Melpha through his father Vasco, he had hit off quite well with Melpha. Despite possessing average combat skill, Melpha possessed advanced magical talent comparable to a magician and thus was one of the strongest Aria in the church. Though she primarily used White Magic thanks to its various holy applications, she also excelled in Elemental Magic, Fairy Magic and Spirit Magic. It was Melpha who helped him unlock his own magical talent and become the master-level magic user he is today. There was no doubt that Shinji could trust Melpha to watch his back.

The second was Asia Argento, who'll be the healer of the team thanks in part to her Sacred Gear Twilight Healing. Also he could help one of the few people in the Church he could call a friend because really Asia was a person you just wanted to be friends with. Like with Melpha, Shinji had met Asia through his father and had taken an instant liking to Asia, seeing her as another sister-figure. Shinji didn't think it was right for most of the Church to isolate her and see her as some kind of freak due to her Twilight Healing. Besides his father Vasco and his sister-figure Melpha, Shinji was the only person that saw and treated Asia as an actual person. Being a member of his Brave Saint would help Asia greatly in many ways.

The third was Xenovia Quarta, the ward and student of Griselda Quarta and proved to be a prodigy becoming an exorcist at age 11 and a High-class exorcist two years later at age 13; becoming the Second Ranking Female Exorcist when she killed a Phenex Clan member. She wielded two legendary Holy Swords; the **Peerless Sword **Durandal of Roland the **Ultimate Paladin **and the **Holy Sword of Destruction** Excalibur Destruction of the Excalibur fragments. Having done a few missions with her, Shinji knew just how skilled she was and he was interested in seeing just how far she'll go in wielding Durandal.

The fourth was Irina Shidou of the Protestant Church in England. She, like Xenovia, is a prodigy but unlike Xenovia took her time in rising through the ranks, having only just recently become a Top-class exorcist. Irina gained her rank after killing the Cyclops Polyphemus of Greek legends. She was trained by his godfather the **Second Coming of the Original Arthur Pendragon **Ewald Cristaldi who masterfully wields the True Excalibur replica and the only person to master the powers of the Excalibur fragments. Like Xenovia, Irina wielded two legendary holy swords; **Hauteclere **the **Great Sword of Purification** and **Excalibur Mimic **the **Holy Sword of Mimicry**.

Then there was his fifth who was perfect for the position he wanted her. Shinji had to smile because really who else was to stand by his side not just in battle but in all things. She was the only one truly worthy of being his Queen for every King needs his Queen. With his members chosen Shinji decided to go on and recruit them now. Shinji left the office-study first checking up on little Ophis who was happily playing her video games while eating her sweets before teleporting to Gabriel's favorite spot in the gardens of their shared palace. Despite having the right to have his own palace as a Seraph and Archangel, he had chosen to stay with Gabriel. Her palace was more than large enough for two people and even Gabriel admitted how lonely it was before she had Shinji (and Ophis) staying with her.

"Gabriel-chan." Shinji said as he entered the gazebo his girlfriend was lounging in.

"Yes Shinji-kun." Gabriel said looking up from her book to look at her beloved.

The beautiful Archangel was dressed in a _tight_ open-chest sweater-dress that reached mid-thigh with short-shorts underneath. The sweater dress and short-shorts was crème in color and looked pretty much painted on due to how tight it was; showing off her huge breasts, her buxom body and showed off her long and shapely legs. In order to procure even more of her beloved's attention, Gabriel had taken to wear more Earth-based clothing when alone in their palace; clothes that would show off her natural sex appeal but in a tasteful way. She just couldn't get enough of seeing Shinji's eyes roam her body with both love and lust intermingled together.

As he was now, which got a sly smile from Gabriel.

Drinking in the sight of his sexy Archangel, Shinji spoke. "I am going to recruit the five members for my Brave Saint."

"Who are your potential recruits Shinji-kun?" Gabriel asked as Shinji handed her the files on his five possible recruits. Gabriel bit back a grimace when she saw the first four files; they were four young women… four beautiful young women. Those feelings were coming back even stronger now but she managed to push them down as she read the files. She would admit at being somewhat impressed by the girls Melpha, Asia, Xenovia and Irina but that may have been the negative feelings making her biased.

"I can see why you want the four of them. Xenovia trained under my Queen Griselda with Irina being trained by the Second Coming of the Original Arthur Pendragon, Melpha's magical skill will be helpful against other magic users and the Holy Maiden will handle the healer aspect for your team." she said a bit dismissively. "I'm sure the four would gladly accept to serve you on your Brave Saint." she said with a strained smile. She then looked at the final file, her eyes widening when she saw the file was about her. Looking at Shinji for an explanation, Gabriel saw the sly smile on his face.

"Out of all the possible recruits, you were always my first choice." Shinji revealed still smiling even as he took out a specific card from his deck. "Because really who else could I so easily trust to watch my back than the woman I love. Every King needs his Queen and you Gabriel-chan are my Queen, the one worthy of standing by my side through everything." Shinji said revealing the Queen of Oracles card. "So you will do me the honor of being my Queen?" Shinji asked holding the Queen card out to Gabriel.

The beautiful Archangel let a tear fall as she heard Shinji's reasoning for asking her to be his Queen. He found her, only her, worthy of being his Queen. The one who would stand as his equal, stand by him through all the good and the bad. Because of their love, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she would always have his back and vice versa.

Shinji suddenly found himself on his back with Gabriel on top of him, hugging and snuggling him tightly as she chanted 'YES!' over and over. Shinji gave a soft chuckle before managing to free his arm enough in order to bind Gabriel to him as his Queen of Oracles. Feeling herself even more connected to her beloved, Gabriel took her love's lips for a kiss, which was readily returned as they made out. By the time they were done making out, it was the time of evening prayer so Shinji, giving his beautiful Queen another kiss, teleported to Earth to get his other recruits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Vatican City; the Vatican)**

The Vatican, the base of operations of the most powerful religious organization in the world's history for the past two thousand years since ancient Rome. Comprised of the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church the Vatican was the central religious power of the western world and was led by the Grand Pope. Here men and women from around of the world and of the Christian faith are trained to become exorcists; holy warriors of God in order fight against the forces of darkness and protect humanity.

Here the Christians were in their daily ritual of evening prayer when a golden, angelic light suddenly appeared before them. The nuns, priests and exorcists looked up at the altar as the golden light descended towards the floor. They all noticed the humanoid figure in the light and excitement rushed through the gathered people at seeing a holy angel appear before them. It was quite rare for angels to appear for whatever reason and so the holy people wondered which angel had decided to grace them.

When the figure finally landed, the light it produced died down revealing the figure's twelve gold wings and gold halo. An Archangel?! The only Archangels that came before them were Lords Michael and Raphael.

Xenovia, the Second Strongest Female Exorcist, saw the figure was a handsome bishōnen of a young man in his late teens to early twenties dressed in white and black priest vestments. He wore an armored gold shoulder-dress with a high-collar to protect his neck from decapitation strikes, had chestplate-like armor, and trimmed with white-gold. _(Think of Michael's outfit from the anime but white and black instead of red.)_

She gasped when she recognized him. "You! You're Shinji Strada; the Executioner, Angel Slayer and Messiah!" Xenovia gasped at seeing the living legend himself and in person. All the others gasped as well when they recognized Shinji, the feeling of excitement becoming stronger. Shinji raised an eyebrow at the feeling of excitement wondering about it until he remembered that Gabriel told him that Michael and Raphael returned the memories of the Church two years ago.

He then sighed as he realized why these people were so damn excited at seeing him; he's a legend throughout the supernatural world and the only humans who remember him are those of the church. Shinji felt his eyebrow twitch when he noticed several of the priests, nuns and exorcists get over their surprise at seeing him and hastily bow to him. Something that the others noticed and realized they were in the presence of a holy angel.

"St. Shinji it is a great honor to finally be graced with your holy presence." Xenovia spoke to the legend from her kneeling position. His father Vasco had revealed that after the return of the memories of the Church members, there were calls to have him [Shinji] rewarded and so the Grand Pope had sanctified him; officially making him a canonized saint within the Christian religion. "Is there anything we, your humble servants, can help you with?" she brought him from his thoughts with that question.

"First off, all of you may rise. I dislike it when people bow and it's hard to talk when one is kneeling with their head down." Shinji said getting the group slowly stand. Now that he could see her face, Shinji noted her beauty was more exceptional in real life than on paper; her blue hair with a green fringe along with her dark yellow eyes gave her a very striking look. She was dressed plainly in a simple nun's shirt and skirt.

"There much better. Now would you Xenovia, Archbishop Melpha and the Holy Maiden Asia Argento step forward." he asked getting the three come forward. Melpha and Asia, unable to contain themselves at seeing Shinji again, ran forward, nearly tackling the Archangel to the ground as they hugged him tightly. Shinji smiled as he returned the hug, happy to see Melpha and Asia again after so long and apologizing for not being able to visit them after finding out their memories of him were restored. The two blondes easily forgave him under the promise of visiting them more from now on. Seeing that the people around them was staring (especially since Melpha is an Archbishop), the two blushed before breaking the hug and moving to stand by Xenovia who didn't seem phased by what just happened.

Shinji saw that Melpha hadn't changed much still being the same relatively tall and buxom woman with ridiculous curves and ridiculously large breasts with golden hair reaching past her waist, pale blue eyes behind slime glasses. Her outfit was the only real difference; a blue cap on her head with a white, metal piece in the front, with the cross seal stylishly engraved into it. She wore a white, tight, bodysuit underneath a long blue dress, with a purple cloth wrap on the left side of her body and a long white ribbon with a yellow detailed design upon it. There was a beige corset around her waist, and the outfit was finished with brown calf high-heel boots.

"The reason I asked the three of you to step forward is because I wish to give you an offer." Shinji said getting curious looks from the girls. "I have come to offer you three a spot on my Brave Saint." he said shocking the three and everyone else. "I have recently obtained Seraphim and Archangel Status, thus giving me the right to lead a Brave Saint. After looking over the files of potential recruits, your files are the only ones that really caught my eyes and so I am to recruit you if you agree." he explained.

"Excuse me St. Shinji." a grandfatherly voice rang out. The mass split revealing the current Grand Pope, Grand Pope Francis. Dressed in his Papal robes, the elderly man steadily made his way to the young Seraph. Giving a deep and reverent bow, Francis spoke; "It is indeed the greatest of honors to be graced with your presence St. Shinji. But I must ask you to reconsider your choice of Brave Saint members. While I do not doubt the skills of Xenovia and the contributions of Asia, they are still young. And Melpha is an Archbishop so she can't possibly join. If you like I can help you pick out other possible members for your Brave Saint."

Melpha, Xenovia and Asia frowned at the Grand Pope's attempt to persuade Shinji to change his mind on wanting them for his Brave Saint.

"That may be true but I am the one who chooses who shall join my Brave Saint, not you Grand Pope Francis." Shinji said in a kind tone that also had a hard edge to it. "I specifically chose three because of their skills. I've done a few missions with Xenovia and know firsthand her skills so why not her. Asia's Twilight Healing will be helpful so she'll be the healer. That and she's one of the few people I truly call a friend. Then there is Melpha, another person I can truly call a friend and trust without fear. Her magical skills will be helpful against other magic users."

The Grand Pope frowned at the failed attempt to influence the Archangel and possibly gain a way to control him. He had hoped to convince him to take an exorcist that was in his [Francis] pocket. Preferably a female exorcist like Sigui and with said woman on Shinji's Brave Saint, the Grand Pope could use her to control Shinji since he wouldn't be able to resist the wiles of an older woman and believing that Shinji was the typical Japanese teenager who are known to have a fascination with older women.

Melpha smiled at Shinji for not only wanting her on his Brave Saint but also defending his choice to have her. She had greatly missed him over these two years and he was the driving force for her to actually become an Archbishop in the hope her position of power could help her find him and bring him back to her. She could remember when she first meet him; she was twelve and he was six when Vasco had approached her asking to help teach his son magic. For her it was an instant connection/attraction to Shinji, something she tried to hide but it only grew over time. During those two years, she pushed herself hard to become Archbishop all the while praying Shinji was alright. And now he returns to her wanting her as part of his Brave Saint.

Asia looked at Shinji gratefully for defending her. Ever since she met him through his father Cardinal Priest Strada, she had quickly come to see Shinji as her most trusted friend. Well he was her only real friend in the Vatican besides his father and Melpha. In fact, besides his father and Melpha, she was the only one who knew his identity when he went by his alias Executioner when he was an exorcist. As time went on, her feelings towards him had changed; at first being sisterly affection that soon changed to a romantic interest. There were a few times she imagined them happily married, living in a country side villa with their five children. Asia blushed faintly as that fantasy came to the forefront of her mind before she managed to beat it back.

She couldn't have such thoughts at a time like this!

Xenovia looked at Shinji with her usual calm and solemn gaze. Truthfully she felt flattered that Shinji wanted her to serve on his Brave Saint. Xenovia held no illusions about joining a Brave Saint and had no problem with not being chosen as she's a warrior of God no matter if she was angel or human. Despite her meteoric rise through the Church ranks, the Seraphs wouldn't chose her because of her age even with her prodigious skills. Yet here was St. Shinji, who is now a Seraph and believed she was indeed worthy of joining a Brave Saint despite being young.

"My St. Shinji, I, Archbishop Melpha, shall join you." Melpha said kneeling.

"I too shall join you St. Shinji." Asia said kneeling before him alongside Melpha.

"St. Shinji, I, Xenovia Quarta, agree to become a member of your Brave Saint." Xenovia said kneeling before the Archangel.

Shinji nodded before motioning the three to stand as he pulled out his Brave Saint deck and chose three cards; the Jack of Oracles, the Ten of Oracles and the Nine of Oracles. Shinji turned to a softly beaming Melpha before speaking; "Melpha you are a kind soul and one many should look up. Your skills with magic are exceptional and one of the reasons I chose you. You shall be my Jack of Oracles." Shinji pressed the card to her overly ample breasts to bind her to him. A silvery-white flash appeared and covered Melpha in a cocoon as she was reincarnated into an angel. The light dispersed revealing the newly angelized Melpha with ten bright white wings and white halo.

_Impressive! She's an Ophan-level angel. _Shinji thought taking in Melpha's five sets of wings.

Melpha smiled serenely before happily hugged Shinji, burying his face in her prodigious bosom as she thanked him for this opportunity. She pulled Shinji back and gave him a kiss on the cheek, getting the young man to blush and Asia to glare cutely at the action. Xenovia just titled her head but otherwise didn't show any other reaction to Melpha's act. Leaving Melpha's embrace, Shinji – still faintly blushing – turned to Xenovia who stood straighter.

"Xenovia your skills as a Top-class Exorcist at such young age have showed you are worthy of becoming my Ten." Shinji said getting the girl to nod as she looked at the card. "Henceforth you shall be known as the Ten of Oracles." Shinji said as he pressed the card to her large breasts and bound her to him. Like with Melpha, Xenovia was covered in a cocoon of silvery-white light as she was reincarnated into an angel. The light dispersed revealing the newly angelized Xenovia with eight bright white angel wings sprouting form her back and a white halo over her head.

_So she's on the level of a Virtue huh? _Shinji mused as his Ten opened her dark yellow eyes and bowed before him.

"I am yours to command St. Shinji. I am your shield and your sword to wield as you see fit." she intoned getting a nod from her King.

Turning to Asia, the blonde nun smiled kindly at Shinji. "Asia your kindness and desire to help all no matter who they are shows just how pure your heart and soul really are. As such from henceforth you shall be known as the Nine of Oracles." Shinji intoned as he bound the girl to him. Just like with Xenovia and Melpha, Asia was wrapped in a cocoon of silvery-white light that dispersed a few moments later revealing the angelized Asia with her six bright white angel wings and white halo over her head.

_My Jack is Ophan-level, my Ten is Virtue-level, and my Nine is Ruler-level. _Shinji mused looking over his Saint members.

Asia smiled serenely as she moved and hugged Shinji again as she profusely thanked him, who returned the hug with a smile, which prompted a smile from Melpha and Xenovia merely looked on unfazed. After a few moments Asia broke the hug and bowed before her King. "Thank you for choosing me and giving this chance St. Shinji. I promise not to let you down."

"I know you won't Asia-chan." Shinji said kindly getting the nun to blush faintly. "Now let's go as there is one more person I wish to recruit." Shinji said getting nods from his teammates. "Thank you for your time Grand Pope Francis." Shinji said inclining his head to the Church leader before teleporting himself and his Brave Saint members to the Protestant Church of England.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(England; Protestant Church)**

At the Protestant Church of England, Irina Shidou was on her way to her room after finishing her evening prayer. The young woman had a spring in her step since she had just recently gained her Top-class exorcist status, something she was quite proud of. After all it meant that she could finally show her father that she could indeed take care of herself.

After finding out she was chosen to receive the blessing that would allow her to become an Artificial Holy Sword wielder, Irina's father Touji Shidou had been hesitant in letting his only child walk the path of the exorcist like he used to but the elder Shidou couldn't go against an order from the Grand Pope. So Touji packed his family up and moved to England where his daughter received her blessing and thus her training to be a warrior of God began. Irina found herself under the tutelage of the Second Coming of the Original Arthur Pendragon himself and after ten long years of training and missions she finally became a Top-class exorcist.

She knew that her father had used his position to slow down her progress as best he could but Irina was a determined young woman and when she puts her mind to something she doesn't stop until she succeeds.

_Finally Otou-san, you'll finally see that I can stand on my own two feet and be an exorcist like you were! _Irina thought determined to prove to her father she could handle this life. Upon reaching her room which only had a bed, a bedside table, a small desk, connecting bathroom and a clothes cabinet Irina was about to get ready for bed when a powerful holy presence appeared in her a room. _An angel?! _Irina mentally gasped, shocked that an angel would visit her of all people.

The presence revealed itself to be a handsome young man in his late teens to early twenties dressed in an armored shoulder dress and white and black priest clothes. What really got Irina's attention were the twelve, bright gold wings that shown with such radiance it was like there were miniature suns in each wing.

"Good evening Irina-san. I am Shinji Strada." Shinji introduced himself getting the girl to gasp out loud.

"THE ANGEL SLAYER, MESSIAH AND SAINT OF SAINTS?!" Irina shouted and getting Shinji to wince at the volume. Thankfully he had the forethought to soundproof the room with a barrier just in case. "AND YOU'RE AN ARCHANGEL ALSO?!" She further shouted. Quickly composing herself, Irina kneeled before the legendary Archangel. "What can I do for you St. Shinji-sama?" the girl asked wanting to be a gracious host.

"You may rise Irina-san." Shinji said simply getting the girl to stand. Shinji saw that Irina is a beautiful young woman with long, light brown hair styled into twin side ponytails, each held with a blue scrunchy and violet eyes. She was dressed plainly in a simple white long sleeved shirt and ankle-length skirt. "The reason I'm here is to recruit you to my Brave Saint Irina-san." He said shocking the girl once again.

He wanted her as part of his Brave Saint? Irina felt overwhelmed at the thought of joining a Brave Saint as it was something she never really thought about. She just wanted to prove herself to her father since he seemed to doubt her but this could be what she needed. Joining a Brave Saint would most definitely get her father to see she is capable at being an exorcist. Even moreso since it was the legend himself asking her to join his Brave Saint.

"St. Shinji-sama I'll gladly join your Brave Saint!" Irina said excitedly getting Shinji to chuckle.

"Then I welcome you to the Oracle Brave Saint as my Ace of Oracles." Shinji said taking the Ace card out of his deck and using it to bind Irina to him. Like his other four recruits, Irina was wrapped in a cocoon of silver-white light that dispersed a few moments later revealing the angelized Irina with her eight bright white angel wings and white halo over her head.

_Ah. Another Virtue-level angel on my Brave Saint. _Shinji mused as Irina took in her beautiful white wings.

"Well let's head out Irina-san. You have to meet your other teammates and get settled in the Oracle Brave Saint dormitory where you'll be staying at from now on." Shinji said getting an excited nod from Irina as he teleported the two of them to Heaven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been three weeks since Shinji recruited, Melpha, Xenovia, Asia and Irina to his Brave Saint and began their training. After getting them settled in, he introduced the four to his girlfriend/Queen Gabriel, shocking the three that he had the most beautiful woman in universe as his girlfriend and Queen. Gabriel with her usual serene smile welcomed the four while subtly making sure they knew their places and that Shinji was hers and hers alone. (Though Melpha and Asia conveyed through their eyes the message they wouldn't be giving up on Shinji just because Gabriel was his 'girlfriend'.) The next day, Shinji had immediately started their training; Xenovia and Irina proved to be very well rounded in all areas thanks in part to Griselda and Ewald respectively.

Melpha was easily a high-level, expert fighter, but in terms of physical combat she had reached her peak in this area. She really couldn't go any further in that area so the only thing Shinji could do was keep her combat skills refined. But in terms of magical skill she was exceptionally gifted so Shinji asked for Nuriel – the angel of spellbinding power to teach Melpha. Nuriel happily agreed in helping Melpha increase her magical skills.

Since Asia was a healer, Shinji taught her defensive techniques so she could protect herself until she can find a way to escape or weather the storm until back up arrives. Asia learned about the two styles of defensive techniques; **hard-style**: shields and blocking; and **soft-style**: wards and deflection. She also learned that one's personality affected which style they could use. Since Asia wasn't one to seek out direct confrontation, she was more of a soft-style user. Shinji had reached out to Raphael teach Asia since he too is a healer with the Archangel Healing agreeing. So Asia's time was split between being trained by Shinji and Raphael.

Also news of Gabriel becoming Shinji's Queen on his Brave Saint had spread like wildfire and had many angels wondering what in the seven heavens was going on. They thought that the Brave Saints could only reincarnate humans so they could not be faulted by the apparent fact pure-blooded angels can be made angel 'servants'. Nanael stated that because she modeled the Brave Saints after the Evil Piece set she managed to get her hands on, the Brave Saint had the same reincarnation abilities of the Evil Piece. This meant that pure-blooded angels could in fact become members of a Brave Saint if they chose to do so. She cited that pure-blooded devils can become members of an Evil Piece, the most famously known being Grayfia Lucifuge, the wife of the Crimson Satan Sirzechs Lucifer.

Shinji was the only exception to the reincarnation rule due to the fact that the Brave Saints and Evil Pieces didn't take into account for hybrids being reincarnated. Nanael claimed the latest upgrade to the Brave Saint would fix this 'glitch' in the reincarnation process of the Brave Saints system. While the Nephilim would become a true angel, he/she would still be part of the Brave Saint they were recruited to.

As this was happening, there were a series of events taking place that would truly test Shinji since his angelization.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji sat next to his girlfriend/Queen Gabriel as they waited for the weekly meeting of the Divine Council to begin. Being a Seraphim gave him a seat on the Divine Council, so he attended every weekly meeting to receive updates about Earth and what was happening in the supernatural world. The council was composed of the Seraphs and the chief angels that ruled over the angel classes. Seraphiel was the chief angel of the Seraphim. Kerubiel ruled the Cherubim. Phanuel ruled the Ophaniam. Aker ruled the Dominions. Hamaliel ruled the Virtues. Camuel ruled the Powers. Cerviel ruled the Rulers. Zebuleon ruled the Hashmallim. Pravuil ruled the angels. Michael himself ruled the Archangels.

The door to the Great Hall opened, Michael entering with a frown on his face yet to Shinji it looked like a sad frown due to the shape of Michael's eyes that gave him a perpetual sad look no matter his expression. Taking his throne, Michael started the meeting.

"I thank you for coming," Michael began as every angel focused on him. "There is a grave situation on earth that our informants have discovered. The Fallen Angel Kokabiel has stolen the remaining Excalibur pieces under the Church's protection. We believe, given his mind set, that he intends to instigate another Great War." He explained getting uproar from some of the angels.

Shinji knew that another Great War would be devastating, since even with both the Underworld and Heaven were steadily regaining their strength, a war now would bring both to the brink of destruction. It would also invite other factions to get involved since some wanted to topple the Big Three, as the Three Factions are called, and become the dominate superpower.

"Enough!" Michael said and… silence. That was thing about Michael, he didn't have to shout, yell or roar. He carried enough power and authority that a single word was all he needed to silence a crowd of unruly angels. "Thank you. I have already chosen the ones who will handle this mission to stop our former brother and retrieve the swords. Shinji Strada!" Michael said getting Shinji's attention. "You are to either retrieve or destroy the Excalibur pieces and also capture Kokabiel alive so we may interrogate him. We need to know if all of the Grigori are behind this act or if he is solo in this endeavor. If you can't, then you are to kill him." He said getting Shinji to raise an eyebrow and a grimace from Gabriel.

Kokabiel was a former Ophan, one of the most powerful, before he fell from Heaven and one of the few ancient Fallen Angels to survive the Great War. Despite Shinji's own vast powers, he wasn't ready to take on such a challenge. Especially given Kokabiel's sadistic attitude in battle and his brutality towards his enemies; several female angels were forced to fall after the bastard had raped them and given that Shinji stopped the Grigori's plans... Gabriel feared for the life of her beloved Shinji.

"Hai Michael-sama." Shinji said simply. Michael summoned the files Shinji needed for the mission. Taking the manila folder in front of him, Shinji and Gabriel left so they could prepare for the mission. Teleporting to their shared palace, Shinji and Gabriel headed to their office as the former called out for his Brave Saint members as Gabriel called for her Queen of Hearts Griselda Quarta.

"You called for us St. Shinji." Xenovia asked as she, Melpha, Asia and Irina along with Ophis entered the office. Shinji blushed faintly when he saw his Ten; the reason was that Xenovia was drying her damp hair with a towel while another rested on her shoulders covering the top-half of her large breasts while another towel was wrapped tightly around her shapely hips. The bright red, gold-outlined 10 (Ten) on the back of her left hand was proudly displayed on her bare flesh.

Shinji realized she must have been in the shower when he called. Gabriel glared darkly at the (in her mind) harlot that was trying to seduce her man. Melpha gave her usual kind smile though there was an edge and tightness to her smile. Asia pouted cutely at Xenovia's courage to show her body like that to their leader. Irina just face palmed at seeing Xenovia just parading around naked in front of their leader. Ophis was seemingly unaffected by what happened, though her eyes narrowed slightly and she moved so she could hug herself against Shinji's leg getting him to absently pet her head.

"Uh... Xenovia-chan can you get dressed... please." Shinji said turning his head from his scantily clad Ten. Even though he's in a relationship with Gabriel, he's still a red-blooded male and seeing a bodacious beauty like Xenovia pretty much naked with only two towels covering her modesty did cause his mind to wander a bit... picturing that it was Gabriel dressed like that instead of Xenovia before he forced the image away.

Xenovia blinked before looking down at herself. "Huh. I had forgotten I just got of the shower when you called for me St. Shinji." she said without a hint of shame at her King seeing her like this. Calling on her angelic powers, a white orb encompassed her for a few short moments before it vanished revealing she was in a blue/green belly top with "Angel Mode" written on the front and a golden oracle symbol on the back with Capri jeans on her legs. A few minutes later a silver-white mandala appeared and deposited Griselda Quarta.

"Lady Gabriel you have summoned me." Griselda said in her usual sensual voice; hinting to her Spanish heritage.

Gabriel nodded to her Queen. "Yes. My beloved Shinji has been given the most severe of missions." Griselda nodded having met Shinji after his angelization; having had the honor to dance with him at his ascension party a month ago. So of course she knew of Gabriel's relationship with Shinji which left the holy swordswoman mixed. A person's age had no real bearing on their relationship with another if they truly loved that person but there were limits. Gabriel is _several centuries old_ despite her youthful appearance and Shinji isn't even twenty yet so how could Gabriel justify having a relationship with a person so many centuries younger than her.

_Talk about robbing the cradle. _Griselda mused before focusing on Shinji.

"Alright! Here's what is happening. The remaining Excalibur fragments have been stolen by the Fallen Angel Kokabiel." he said getting wide eyes from the others. "There is more. Kokabiel is planning to use the fragments to instigate another Great War." Shinji said getting gasps from the other women. "As you can realize, we have a lot riding on us to succeed and keep the fragile peace we have now." Shinji said grimly.

"Objectives St. Shinji." Xenovia said.

"For the Excalibur fragments, we are to either retrieve or destroy them. For Kokabiel we have to capture him alive as to ascertain if the Grigori organization is behind this act or if he's alone." he said getting grimaces from the other women. "From the information, Kokabiel is headed towards Japan, Kuoh Town specifically. Thankfully there is already a safe-house there for use to use as a base of operations. Get your LTR packs ready and head out!" Shinji said getting 'Yes sirs!' from the saint members. Several moments later, the group (plus Ophis) teleported to the safe-house.

When they arrived at the safe house; a fairly four-story terrace house with all the modern amenities to live comfortably, Gabriel and Shinji had given the girls a tour of the house before they got settled in for the night; Melpha and Asia would share a room, Xenovia and Griselda took the third while Irina and Ophis took the fourth.

The following morning, the saint members awoke the smell of a delicious breakfast, making their stomachs growl like a bear. Xenovia, Asia, Irina, Melpha and Ophis had immediately rushed to the bathroom to get their morning rituals done so they could once again taste the divine food their King made. Griselda followed after, surprised at her fellow sisters' actions.

The bathroom was large in size: in the front of the room were four sinks, two on both sides with a low-standing cabinet and floating mirror, next were two medium-sized cabinets on either side for cleaning supplies and toiletries, six shower stalls lined the walls, three on each side and evenly spaced. Near the back was a large Jacuzzi-styled tub able to fit six full grown adults in it easily. Further back in the corners were two smart toilets two on either side. Getting over her surprise at the large bathroom clearly meant to accommodate a fairly large family, Griselda went about her morning routines thankful for the bathroom's design since they weren't cramped together.

Once done, she made her way to the kitchen where they found Shinji making a breakfast buffet of eastern and western foods with Gabriel helping him, the Oracle Brave Saint and Ophis were patiently awaiting the food. For Griselda, it was a bit surreal see two Archangels dressed in aprons and regular human clothing, cooking breakfast together with one humming a jaunty tune while the other merely enjoyed helping her beloved. She noted that Shinji and Gabriel looked like a happy married couple. Getting over the weirdness of the situation, she sat down at the table and waited. Gabriel came over setting the table before going back to Shinji.

In few moments the food was done and Gabriel led them in grace before they all dug in. The flavor of food exploded in the mouth of Griselda like a fireworks display, the angelic exorcist tearing into her food, but made sure to savor the delicious tastes. Griselda didn't know such food existed and knew that she would be coming by her King's palace more often just for the masterpieces of culinary art Shinji made. She also now understood why the others ran to get some of Shinji's food. Gabriel also enjoyed her beloved's cooking, once again thanking her Father's spirit for allowing her to get to Shinji first and not the devils.

Shinji just smiled as he ate his own food, his mind wondering over the mission. It had been little over six months since he had been back on Earth, and he didn't know what would happen. Of course he had known all along that Kuoh Town was secretly run by two high-ranking devils as it was all part of his plan to use them to shield himself from other forces in this new timeline. They were Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, the heiresses of the high-ranking devil clans Gremory and Sitri respectively. They are also the younger siblings of two of the current Satans; Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan; Sirzechs being the older brother of Rias and Serafall being the older sister of Sona. The only reason they didn't approach him yet was the mandate the leaders of the supernatural factions to leave him alone so he could live his life without supernatural interference anymore.

Now that he's an angel due to both Layla and Gabriel's actions, that mandate was now rescinded and the devils may target him like the Fallen Angels have.

_Looks like I'll be transferring just so I finish my education. _Shinji mused with a sigh. Just because he was an angel didn't mean he was going to neglect his schooling. In the original timeline he had graduated from St. Peters International School as valedictorian at 14 which thankfully transferred over in this new timeline due to some convoluted BS about him getting into an international school exchange program and when he came to Kuoh he started in its college division. He snapped out of his thoughts when Gabriel suggested a 'war council' to discuss their next moves. Agreeing, the six finished up breakfast, Irina volunteering to help Shinji clean up while the others got ready for the council.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay," Shinji began with an air of authority. "You need to know that the city is currently under the control of two powerful High-class devils, who have split the city between them." Shinji said explaining about Rias and Sona.

The saint members took in the information, slightly alarmed that they might run into the younger siblings of the current Satans. Shinji reassured them that they'll stay out of their way, as despite being devils they won't attack unless provoked.

"Alright we know that Fallen Angels take over churches and manipulate fallen priests," Shinji said as Gabriel summoned a map of the city for him. "Kokabiel wants to start another Great War, so he'll come to this city due to Rias and Sona."

"They're high-profile targets." Xenovia realized. "If he can take them out, their older siblings might be willing to wage another war to gain revenge, fitting his plans for war."

Shinji nodded grim faced like the others. "Yes and he plans to frame Heaven to instigate this war." he said getting wide eyes from the women.

"What makes you say that Shinji-kun?" Gabriel asked her beloved.

"The theft of the Excaliburs." Shinji answered simply. "The devils know that the Church has possession several legendary Holy Swords, the Excaliburs being the most famously known. Kokabiel plans to leave the Excaliburs behind at the 'scene of the crime' in order to make the devils believe that Heaven was the ones who sent the assassins to kill Rias and Sona. With such overwhelming evidence, the Underworld will have more than enough justification to wage war against us." he explained.

"Even if we deny such actions, the evidence would claim otherwise as such we'll be forced to fight and give Kokabiel his perverse desire for war!" Gabriel said with a frown.

"The only good news is that he won't strike right away. He'll lay low for a while, using this time to study them. Find their routines and patterns in their daily lives. That way he can plan accordingly to make it look like Heaven killed the heiresses." Shinji said as he studied the map. With a wave of his hand, one building was circled red. "This is the only known church in Kuoh Town. It was recently abandoned so its perfect for Kokabiel, but knowing of his desire for war he wouldn't be so obvious." Shinji mused looking over the map.

"He may have a secret base already established in order throw off his pursuers who would naturally believe he's at an abandoned church." Gabriel theorized getting a nod from Shinji. "From the information Metatron managed to gather, there has been an influx of fallen priests in this area." Gabriel added. "About more than a dozen have been sighted in heading here so this shows that Kokabiel is serious about his intentions for a new war. This is the beginnings of his army."

"What will we do now?" Xenovia asked her King.

"As of now nothing." Shinji said standing. "This is now the waiting game. Kokabiel knows that Heaven already has been notified of his actions. He knows that Heaven will not let this slide and send someone after him to take him out and keep the other factions from getting involved." He began explaining. "He'll be keeping a look out for anything he dubs suspicious to make sure this goes off without a hitch."

"So we'll have to be incognito so not to tip off Kokabiel and gather what information we can in order to find him." Griselda said tapping her chin.

"That is correct Griselda-san and I have the perfect cover for us." Shinji said with slight smirk that was mimicked by Gabriel before getting up to make the necessary calls.

"And that is St. Shinji?" Asia asked her King reverently.

"How do you feel about going to school?" he asked slyly.

"Eh?!" the other women asked confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later, Shinji, Gabriel and their saint members were registered for Kuoh Academy. It was agreed upon that their current plan of secretly watching over the devils was dangerous, since Kuoh is run by them, but it made sense to secretly watch over the two prime targets of Kokabiel; Rias and Sona. Shinji had used some angel magic to make it look like he was out taking care of family business (as it had been two years seeing his adopted father and he was now going by Strada again). The 'official' story was that his father was suffering from cancer and was going through treatment as they caught it early.

Irina, Xenovia and Asia would be third year students like Shinji and Gabriel and be in all of his classes to keep them together. Griselda would be the new History teacher since she did have an interest in history while Melpha would be in charge of the school's infirmary. Shinji had told them all he could about Kuoh Academy, warning them specifically of the Perverted Trio – Matsuda, Motohama and Issei, the most perverted males in the entire school. The girls were less than pleased to hear about the acts of the trio and made mental notes to teach them a lesson if they [the Perverted Trio] tried that on them.

Shinji, Gabriel back in her Gabriella persona, Asia, Irina and Xenovia walked through the gates of Kuoh getting everyone's attention, the devils included (since they could feel the holy energies radiating off them). While Gabriel as Gabriella wore the complete Kuoh Academy girls' uniform and Xenovia wore the uniform sans cloak, Asia wore a black sweater-vest instead of the waistcoat and shoulder cloak, and Irina wore black bike shorts underneath her skirt and white and blue tennis shoes.

The student body took note of Gabriella and Shinji's intertwined arms, clearing showing that they are indeed a couple. Nearly all the boys were crying, pitifully crying that Gabriella was forever out their reach, with a man as 'average' as Shinji Ikari. The Shinji Chasers glowered at Gabriella, angry that the incognito Archangel had taken the Angel Slayer away from them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day had gone be relatively quick for the angels. After Asia, Irina and Xenovia introduced themselves, it had been the usual day at Kuoh for Shinji. The boys tried to hit on the newest beauties of Kuoh who in turn ignored them. The girls approached Gabriella asking questions about her relationship with Shinji. A few of his classmates had asked about his father's health with Shinji saying he was pulling through as Vasco was a fighter and wouldn't let something like cancer stop him.

It had been peaceful until the end of the school day when he and his entourage were confronted by the devils. Well not confronted per say, Tsubaki Shinra had approached Shinji and Gabriella with an invitation to meet with both Sona and Rias at the Occult Research Club HQ.

While the sisters were nervous, Shinji and Gabriella figured they might as well get this over with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Occult Research Club HQ)**

To say the situation was tense was an understatement. On one side were the devils: Rias Gremory and her peerage consisting of Akeno Himejima (Queen), Yuuto Kiba (Knight), Karlamine (Knight; Traded), Siris (Knight; Transferred thru Mutation Piece), Koneko Toujou (Rook), Xuelan (Rook; Traded), Isabela (Rook; Transferred thru Mutation Piece), Ravel Phenex (Bishop; Traded), Mihae (Bishop; Traded), Ni &amp; Li (Pawns; Traded), Ile &amp; Nel (Pawns; Traded), Shuriya (Pawn; Traded), Marion (Pawn; Traded), Bürent (Pawn; Traded) and Mira (Pawn; Traded), and the pervert Issei Hyoudou (Pawn; Mutation Piece).

Then there was Sona Sitri and her peerage consisting of Tsubaki Shinra (Queen), Reya Kusaka (Bishop), Momo Hanakai (Bishop), Tsubasa Yura (Rook), Loup Garou (Rook), Meguri Tomoe (Knight), Bennia (Knight), Ruruko Nimura (Pawn), and Genshiro Saji (Pawn x4).

On the other side of the large room was Shinji, his girlfriend/Queen Gabriella aka Gabriel and their Brave Saint members Melpha, Xenovia, Asia, Irina and Griselda. Irina glared at Issei, ashamed and disappointed that he's now a devil and a raging pervert with a breasts fetish.

"Shall we parley then?" Shinji said taking control of the situation. "I will you tell this right now, yes I am an angel having accepted Gabriel-chan's offer." He said revealing a bit of his holy aura, getting the devils to grit their teeth at how it felt wrong to them due to being creatures of darkness. They also had to be careful here given Shinji's SSS-Class threat ranking he managed to gain after killing several High- and Ultimate-class devils (which included Stray Devils). This was originally a SS-Class ranking but after Shinji's past affiliation to the Church was revealed and that he was the dreaded **Executioner** it was upgraded to SSS-Class.

"I presume you wish to know why I have returned with several more angels in a 'devil hot spot'." He stated.

"That would be nice." Saji muttered but shut up when Sona glared darkly at him.

Shinji began explaining the current situation with Kokabiel; his stealing of the Excalibur pieces in his plot to start another war. He explained Kokabiel's possible targeting of Rias and Sona which would in his mind incite their older siblings into waging war to gain vengeance.

"This is serious then." Sona muttered, her tactical mind quickly mind going over the information in just a few seconds. She focused on Shinji, staring him right in the eyes. "Will we be able to form a temporary alliance to stop this Kokabiel and his plots?" The Sitri heiress asked the angel.

"I see no problem with that." Shinji answered. "His actions affect everyone and if he succeeds then it may bring us to the brink of destruction if the other factions got involved. Would you and Rias-sempai mind we use Kuoh as a staging ground of sorts?" he asked. The two devil heiresses looked at each other, having a silent conversation before turning back to Shinji. But it was Kiba who answered, an answer that shocked everyone.

"No." Kiba said with his eyes shadowed and getting everyone to look at him.

"No?" Griselda parroted. "Look I understand that with you being devils and us being angels, there will be some hesitance in forming an alliance, but if Kokabiel succeeds in killing these two (gesturing to Rias and Sona) then he'll win and get the war he wants." She reasoned to the blonde devil.

"I care not about our species as devils and angels." Kiba retorted, glaring balefully at Xenovia and Irina. "What I care about is finally gaining vengeance on the Excaliburs!"

"Vengeance on the Excaliburs?" Shinji asked curious about what Kiba meant.

"Before I became a servant of Rias, I was a human experiment for the Church." Kiba began. "The Vatican was trying to find a way to create artificial Holy Sword users…"

"You're talking about the Holy Sword Project." Xenovia realized looking at Kiba with a more critical eye. Shinji, Gabriel, Griselda and Melpha grimaced at that. Due to being former a Top-class exorcist, Shinji already knew about that damned project. In fact he was the one who exposed it after discovering some discrepancies in several of the reports on the said projects. Unfortunately he had been unable to save the remaining test subjects before they were killed and the one responsible escaped judgment. Though it was clear now that one had managed to escape and became a devil in the process.

Gabriel had demanded that the project be stopped since the price was too high but Michael insisted that alternatives be sought using the current data they had. Xenovia had learned about it after becoming a Top-class Exorcist and was quite shocked at what happened and disagreed with the project. Griselda and Melpha had long since known about the project but finding out what they were really doing left them disgusted and mistrustful of the clergy.

"What is this Holy Sword Project?" Sona asked curiously as Rias frowned knowing how sensitive the topic was for her Knight.

"The Holy Sword Project was a way to create artificial Holy Sword users. Natural Holy Sword users are _extremely_ rare. Because of it, the Church wanted to find a way to create more Holy Sword users because they have several Holy Swords in their possession besides the Excaliburs." Kiba began. "A brilliant but secretly deranged scientist in the Church's R&amp;D sector discovered that to be a Holy Sword user, one needs a large amount of what he dubbed 'Light Attribute'." he went on.

"Basically Light Attribute is the human equivalent of Seiki used by angels." Gabriel answered the question before it could be asked. She got nods from the devils which allowed Kiba to continue.

"The scientist took this to the Grand Pope and explained he may be able to create artificial Holy Swords users. The Grand Pope, elated, gave him full power, authority and all the funds he would need to make his project into reality. Thus the Holy Sword Project was born." Kiba said starting to lose himself in his memories.

"And the scientist behind the project?" Sona asked.

"Valper Galilei." Kiba hissed. The sheer hatred he held for the man was palpable to such a degree that everyone shivered. "He 'kidnapped' up to 300 children. Most were from orphanages from around the world, who happily gave the children over to him since because he was a high-ranking member of the clergy, they did not suspect the dark intentions he had for them. Some, like myself, volunteered not knowing the truth behind the project." He explained getting shocked looks from everyone but his fellow Gremory servants.

"You were a servant of the light?" Irina asked curiously though shaken to find out that the church employed such a man like Valper and allowed him to do such things. She was only a Top-class Exorcist for three weeks now so she hadn't really looked over such information.

Kiba nodded, his glare weakening a bit. "Hai. I was adopted by an Archbishop and later showed an affinity for swordsmanship. I wanted prove myself and saw this as my chance to do so and do some real good in the world but that didn't happen." He snarled as he clenched his fists.

"Why would he kidnap them?" Asia asked still shocked about this.

"Because humans naturally produce small amounts of both light and dark attributes." Gabriel said with a sigh. "I'm sure you know of the concept of Yin and Yang?" she asked getting nods. "Well it is true to a degree. Humans produce equal amounts of light attribute, which as I said earlier is the human equivalent to Seiki, and dark attribute the human equivalent to Yoki which is used by devils and yokai." She explained getting looks of understanding.

"Valper discovered this and created a way to harvest the light attribute from the children he kidnapped." Kiba continued with his story. "But doing so killed the recipients, and those who were infused with the taken light attribute weren't able to handle such an influx of such large amounts light attribute and died as well."

"He forcibly disrupted the equilibrium between the light and dark attributes." Gabriel grimaced. "As I said earlier, humans produce equal light and dark attributes in small amounts. Depending on the actions of the human, their LA or DA will be strengthened, making one of the two more dominate but that is a gradual process. When the balance is forcibly disrupted then the body is forced to adapt or die." She explained with a grimace.

Kiba nodded tersely at that. "This continued on for three years; three torturous years of hell. Those who didn't meet his requirements or rebelled in some form were killed, brutally in front of us as a way to break our wills. To see if his experiment worked, he had the surviving 'test subjects' practice with the Excalibur pieces. Those who were unable to 'synchronize' with the swords were killed as an example for his zero-tolerance for failure. When he ran low on numbers, he would send agents out to gather more from the orphanages he visited before, who merely thought he was doing an excellent job of finding the children a home." He explained and Shinji could see just how haunted Kiba was because of that experience.

"Out of the five hundred, only I managed to survive and show a high synch ratio with each Excalibur I practiced with. But Valper decreed that I was no longer useful and tried to kill me. I barely manage to survive and this is when Buchou happened upon me, taking pity she resurrected me as her Knight and I've served her faithfully for the past three years." He said looking gratefully at Rias who smiled happy he held her in such regard.

"Your hatred for the Excaliburs is almost pathological." Shinji muttered looking at Kiba. He could also see that Kiba was transferring his hatred of Valper to the Excaliburs for a simple reason. Being so young when the experiment happened, Kiba must have come to believed it was due to the allure of the Excaliburs' immense powers that led to the HSP being done thus the death of so many innocents with one lone survivor haunted by the experience.

Irina was pale because she now she realized the 'blessing' she received to become a Holy Sword user was no 'blessing' but a sick perversion of it. Exactly how many had the Church allowed to be killed in order for them create artificial holy sword users like her? How many of the others like her had the souls of hundreds inside them giving them the ability to wield holy swords? Oh God she felt sick.

"Because of this, the Excaliburs forever hold my enmity along with those who wield them!" Kiba declared balefully glaring at Xenovia and Irina.

"You can sense we wield two Excalibur pieces and thus you wish to fight us." Xenovia mused standing up and staring down Kiba unflinchingly. "If you really wish to learn the true power of the light," she said holding out her right hand and summoning her Excalibur piece Excalibur Destruction. "Then who I am to deny you your wish." She finished leveling the Holy Sword at Kiba who merely sneered.

"Oh boy." Shinji groaned face palming.

* * *

And cut! Chapter 2 of Archangel is done and ready. Now I already had chapter done but I made serious changes to it as I did more research on angels and Heaven so to make this a true epic. I've received many reviews about how original this story is as it is the first story where the main character becomes an Angel instead of a devil. I've learned much from my intensive research and I've incorporated that information in this story.

Shinji's unique ability as an angel is called Twilight manipulation; the mixed essence between light and darkness and the fusion of light and darkness manipulation. Shinji can use Twilight in the various ways: Photo-Umbrakinesis, Dark Energy Manipulation, Twilight Effect Field, Twilight Energy Manipulation (Twilight Energy Absorption; Twilight Energy Amplification; Twilight Energy Assimilation; Twilight Energy Attacks and Twilight Infusion; Twilight Energy Aura; Twilight Energy Concentration; Twilight Energy Constructs; Twilight Energy Conversion; Twilight Energy-Field Manipulation; Twilight Energy Generation; Twilight Energy Metabolization; Twilight Energy Negation; Twilight Energy Perception; Twilight Energy Sensing; Twilight Energy State and Twilight Energy Transferal.

*Twilight is not some made up power I created; it is in fact a real power. In order to learn more go to the website Powerlisting dot wikia dot com and search for Twilight Manipulation. This website literally has everything on various powers and abilities seen in comics, anime and manga, movies, books, etc. It gives you the capabilities and applications on each power and even sub-powers connected to the main power.*

For making him the Archangel of Force is to make him more compatible with Gabriel. In chapter 1, I said Gabriel is the Archangel of Power due to me coming across information on the Greek God of Strength and Power Kratos. Kratos has a sister named Bia the Goddess of Force and Raw Energy. From some legends, Kratos and Bia are always together given their similar personifications.

Shinji having his own Holy Sword was not part of my original plan but a reviewer suggested giving him one. Now originally he had Excalibur Ruler but I decided to change this as the sword does not fit Shinji at all. Shinji is not the type to try and control others and a sword that gives him the ability to subjugate another living being will likely remind him of his times during the Angel Wars where NERV tried to control him. So I will give Shinji another sword that will fit him. It will probably be seen in chapter 3 or 4.

Another thing is Shinji's relationship with Gabriel. The reviewer Tyrant's Bane cited Heaven's laws about love and sex. The pairing is one of the reasons why so many like it; it is the challenge of the pairing itself. Will Shinji and Gabriel be able to have the relationship they want or will they fall from Heaven to have it? That is the beauty of this story.

For the argument between Gabriel and Michael, Michael did not know of Shinji's past affiliation with the Church so he didn't know about Shinji being a Christian. But after finding out about Shinji's past, Michael admits to his mistake. He also doesn't want to control Shinji since people (NERV) tried to do so and he doesn't want to alienate Shinji who is indeed a powerful asset to Heaven.

For Shinji's Brave Saint, I did research into the card suits since the Brave Saint is based on the French Card Suit and I learned there were expansions with different suits. The expansions ranged from five to six to eight. The historical fifth suits were the blue Royals with the suit symbol being the crown, an American version had Eagles as the fifth suit. The historical sixth suits were the red Crosses and/or black Bullets. While the commercial eighth suits included Moons, black Stars, red four-leaved Clovers and black Tears. Another version of the eight suits had red Roses, black Axes, black Tridents and red Doves. While another version had Club, Spade, Heart and Diamond suits, it adds the Cross, Oracle, Castle and Shield suits.

In this story there are ten suits for the Brave Saints: Club, Spade, Heart, Diamond, Crown (aka the Royal), Castle, Cross, Bullet, Oracle, Star and Rose. The reason is that in HSDxD there are ten Seraphs but since in this story two of the Seraphs had become fallen angels it fist the whole Michael wanting to restore the Seraphim since they lost two. Shinji is the ninth Seraph so they need one more to make it ten.

The OC Nanael is an actual angel in Christianity and Theology. Nanael is the angel of the sciences and philosophy. So who better to be the creator of the Brave Saint system than this angel? As I've explained in chapter one, this will be a small harem because of the fact that angels are seen as genderless with some cases stating the angels are a "he". So this means I have find angel names that sound feminine, make them female for this story and from there.

I also changed the membership of Shinji's Brave Saint up, wanting to do something like in Golden Satan by having Gabriel as his Queen. Since they are in a relationship it would make sense for Gabriel to be part of his Brave Saint so she can always be with Shinji; loving him, sharing the good and bad, protecting him as he protects her. Also I want them to become the power couple of Heaven, like how Sirzechs and Grayfia are for the Underworld.

For Melpha, please remember in the author's note in chapter 1 that this is now a harem and I will add characters that I think would be a good match for Shinji in his angelic harem. Melpha is one of them thanks to the story _Wandering Pilot _by the author Mercaba. I will add Tomoe to his harem later since she is a spiritual woman in Queen's Blade.

Another point is Xenovia and Asia. They were meant to join Shinji's Brave Saint as I further developed this. I increased Xenoiva's overall skills and abilities since I like her character a lot and so made her the Ten of Shinji's Brave Saint. I dislike the fact that she's pretty much a power idiot in the series so I changed her to be more well-rounded and tactical instead of powering through everything because really that doesn't work very well. Kokabiel pretty much owned the Gremory group along with Irina and Xenovia since they only used power and no tactics.

I also like Asia and believed it was bullshit with what happened to her. She was obviously tricked since devils look like humans with the exception of the bat-like devil wings. Since she was clearly tricked that should have been taken into account since from what I've been able to gather Asia WAS NOT TRAINED TO DETECT DEVIL ENERGIES LIKE EXORCISTS! Michael can make all the excuses he wants about protecting the system but even he knows that banishing Asia was wrong but I digress. In this story Shinji got to Asia first before Diodora could ruin Asia's life like he did all those other nuns and holy maidens.

Also I changed Irina's Brave Saint rank; instead of being the Ace of Clubs she's now the Ace of Oracles. Griselda is still the Queen of Hearts in this.

You guys know the deal; read and review. Flames will be ignored.


	3. An Angelic Beginning Part 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: An Angelic Beginning Part 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Kuoh Academy Gym)**

Shinji looked on as the four fighters prepared to fight in this little bout. One the left side of the gym court stood the devils serving the House of Gremory: Kiba and Issei. On the right stood the angels of Heaven: the Ten of Oracles Xenovia and the Ace of Oracles Irina. Asia and Griselda sat in front of Shinji, on either of his sides. Asia had volunteered to help as healer due to her Twilight Healing but Ravel countered that her Phenex Tears would be enough which got Rias to suggest that Ravel heals the devils and Asia heals the angels. Ravel instantly agreed while Asia pouted cutely but accepted.

Griselda was offering moral support to her fellow exorcists but also advised not to show too much their skills. Gabriel and Melpha took both his left and right sides respectively, getting the she-devil Shinji Chasers to realize the message. The two overly buxom angels were showing that Shinji was 'theirs' and that the she-devils that wanted him; Rias and her female servants except for Karlamine (who is crushing on Kiba) and Ravel (who is crushing on Issei of all guys), Sona, Yura, Momo and Bennia would never have him.

The Shinji Chasers discreetly sneaked glances at Shinji before glaring venomously at Gabriel who was responsible for taking him away from them, denying them the chance to make him theirs.

Issei was bit uneasy for three reasons: 1) he was about to fight his childhood friend who he mistakenly thought was a boy but turned out to be a girl who was a tomboy and who later turned into one bodacious hotty with a nice pair of breasts. 2) He didn't want to fight any of Kiba's battles. Despite being under the command of Rias, Issei considers Kiba his rival. 3) He was seriously disturbed by Kiba's mad cackling and rants.

"Kukukukukuku! Finally I shall avenge myself and my fallen comrades! Now Excaliburs, time to end your existence! Kukukukukuku!" Kiba cackled getting Issei to slowly edge away from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you ready for this Irina?" Xenovia asked her partner in this little duel. She had decided to forgo using any angel magic to change her outfit into her battle attire seeing as it would be a waste of energy and so still the wore the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform. In her hands was the Excalibur Destruction; a two-handed sword with a cross in the pommel, a grip long enough that it can be held with three hands, an axe-like guard, a second grip with a chain-like form, and a long blade that ends in three points. Xenovia was ready to show these lowly devils the power of the Oracle Brave Saint.

Irina, still dressed in her school uniform, nodded before answering. "You betcha Xenovia! We'll show these devils the power of the light!" she said getting fired up. She pulled on the bracelet she was wearing causing the bracelet to transform into a sword, specifically a Japanese katana. Her Excalibur piece is Excalibur Mimic; as its name implies allows Irina to change its shape at will into anything she can think of. She had chosen the form of a bracelet since it was less likely to draw attention.

Xenovia chuckled a bit before getting serious. "Good then. Let's show them not just our might but the might of Heaven itself." She said getting a reverent nod from Irina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four were ready to do battle; Kiba had summoned a dozen swords that were ready to cut into the tender flesh of the angels, Issei had summoned his Boosted Gear – Twice Critical form, while Xenovia and Irina had their Excaliburs ready.

"Be careful. Issei-baka has a perverted move called Dress Break. If he manages to tag you, he'll destroy your clothes and keep you from replacing them with new ones for the rest of the day." Koneko informed the angels. Gabriel, Griselda, Melpha, Xenovia, Asia and Irina looked appalled at such an attack. This meant Irina had to be careful since she had chosen Issei as her opponent. Shinji groaned as he face palmed, already figuring that Issei created this "Dress Break" due to his perverted desire to see women's naked bodies.

"Gah! Koneko-chan why would you tell them? I was saving it for a surprise attack!" Issei whined pitifully as Ravel glared at the white-haired Rook for exposing her beloved's special attack.

"Hentai!" Koneko hissed angrily. "And don't call me 'Koneko-chan'. A hentai like you will address me as 'Toujou-san'." She told him not liking him to use such intimate honorifics with her. Only Shinji-kun could do that, and he is not a hentai like Issei.

"I apologize in advance for any and all perverted actions Issei may attempt." Kiba said bowing to the angels.

"Grrr! Kiba don't bow and apologize to them! They're the enemy in this duel!" Issei shouted at the Gremory Knight.

"But I must apologize due to your perverted nature because despite us being comrades under Buchou's command I do see you as a disgrace towards honorable men like myself and Shinji-san." Kiba countered getting Issei to groan in dismay and Ravel pointed her glare at Kiba. Shinji stood getting the attention of those around him.

"Irina tag out with me." He said leaving the bleachers and walking onto the court.

"Wha…" Irina looked at him.

"Tag out with me." Shinji said again. "You're disadvantaged due to Issei being your childhood friend and his perverted nature means you'll have to be more cautious while he doesn't." He told her. "As long as you stay in this fight, he'll do his best to sexually harass you, but with me he won't try such things with me. Besides I can see that you're distracted and we'll talk later if you want." He explained whispering the last part getting and getting a small smile from her. She gave Issei a scathing glare that hurt him deeply before she gave Shinji a hug, left the court and joined her fellow angels. Xenovia gave Shinji a grateful nod, knowing that he kept Irina from being sexually humiliated by that lecher.

"Come you lowly devil and fall to the might of the Ten of Oracles." Xenovia growled before she charged Kiba who matched her with his own charge. In less than a second, the two were repeatedly clashing swords with frightening speed, power and ferocity. Kiba and Xenovia were literal blurs, unable to be seen by untrained eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**{Shinji VS Issei}**

"So the Red Dragon Emperor has awakened." Shinji said taking note of the red gauntlet on Issei's left hand. From what he was seeing, Shinji could see that Issei hadn't advanced past the first stage that would cause many a person to think it was the common Twice Critical.

"So you know about my Sacred Gear huh." Issei said while glaring at Shinji. This was mainly due to him taking Irina's place in this bout. Now he couldn't get a chance to gaze at those lovely breasts Irina now had. _If she would have stayed, then I could have been tapping that ass for years! _Issei thought lecherously.

"I know a great many things which also includes the Thirteen Longinus and their abilities." Shinji said crossing his arms. "The Boosted Gear is a Mid-tier Longinus holding the soul of Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor of the Heavenly Dragons. You can boost your power multiple times depending on how strong your body is. You can even transfer that boosted power to another person, boosting their power for short period of time." Shinji explained to the stunned Issei who looked at his gauntlet-clad left hand. "Though you're a long way from doing that since you haven't gotten past stage 1 yet. With your stats I give you six months to get to stage 2." Shinji added getting Issei to glower at him.

"Well it doesn't matter if you know my Longinus' power or not," Issei growled towards Shinji. "I'm going to humiliate you and show Gabriella she needs to trade up to someone better and claim those beautiful oppai for myself. Oh I can't wait to play with those delectable oppai." Issei said drooling as he imagined Gabriel offering to service him with her huge oppai. Because of his fantasy, Issei didn't notice the taciturn glare on Shinji's face or that his eyes now resembled twin pools of darkness due to calling mostly on the power of darkness thanks to being an embodiment of Twilight.

_**"**__**Issei Hyoudou,"**_ Shinji spoke in a demonized voice shaking Issei from his fantasy and spooking everyone in the room including Gabriel. _**"You disgust me greatly due to your perverted behavior. You have the gall to stand there and claim you're going to force yourself on my girlfriend. Even worse you're having fantasies about it! You better pray to the Satans that I show you even an iota of mercy in this spar."**_ Shinji said with a feral growl as his turned back to normal.

Issei at first was freaked out when he saw Shinji's eyes since they were like two voids of utter darkness but he shook it off. He scoffed believing that despite being an Angel, Shinji was 'average' and thus weak. Issei charged Shinji intent to humiliate him in front of everyone and prove that he was nothing but hype. Shinji deftly dodged all the sloppy punches and kicks Issei threw at him. To Shinji's trained eyes Issei was nothing but a bull who knew nothing but how to charge forward. He could also tell that Issei had the makings of being a power-idiot; a brute-force fighter with no finesse or technique who only uses pure power to solve their problems.

Shinji had faced a few power-idiots in the past and all of them were easy to beat since they didn't know how to properly use that power.

Issei grit his teeth as Shinji continued to make a fool of him; no matter what he did he couldn't lay a hand on Shinji to hurt him as the angel dodged him with Knight-level speed and grace. Which wasn't surprising; Shinji is a trained fighter with years of extensive training while Issei on the other hand was the typical street brawler. Due to being a devil only for two months, Issei had spent most of his learning about how to be a proper devil and due to his slight dim-wittedness was struggling to grasp some of the basics so Rias was focusing on those problems. This meant he had yet to start physical training, something that Koneko, Xuelan and Isabela would enjoy greatly since they could harshly beat him without getting in trouble for it.

Issei decided to switch tactics, going from hand-to-hand to long range combat by putting some distance between him and Shinji before launching his, as he called them, Dragon Shots. Shinji easily dodged the dragon fireballs and after several moments of seeing that his latest trick wasn't working, Issei stopped his attack before Boosting as much of his yoki as possible, getting a green aura to form around him as the gear called out multiple Boosts. Issei grit his teeth as he pushed himself due to his desire to outdo Shinji, doing a dangerous x30 Boost. Shinji raised his eyebrow at seeing Issei straining to contain his own boosted power.

Shinji could sense that Issei was now slightly stronger than an above average Low-class Angel which was unimpressive to Shinji because as an Archangel he has 20,000 times the power of an average Low-class Angel.

Issei glared at Shinji as he raised his left hand and shouted; "DRAGON CANNON!"

An impressively large discharge of energy, the size a Toyota Prius, was fired from the gauntlet and traveled towards Shinji at an impressive speed. He merely stared the blast down unflinchingly as he had seen and faced worst. Shinji quickly summoned his trusted legendary Holy Sword and channeled his vast holy energies into it to enhance its already immense holy powers and easily cut Issei's attack in two. The two halves traveled past him and sailed towards the walls where they impacted and activated the seals which absorbed their energy and dissipated the explosion before it even happened.

Issei gaped as he saw his attack get cut in two since he put all of his power into it. He then noticed the sword in Shinji's hand and realized Shinji used it to cut his attack. He couldn't tell what kind of sword of it was besides it being of European origin causing him to question why Shinji would use a European sword instead of the traditional katana like a Japanese man would use.

Shinji desummoned his sword before speaking. "That was impressive Issei-san." Shinji praised the Gremory Pawn who scowled. He didn't want this bastard's praise. "Now let me impress you with an ability that only I possess; Twilight!" Shinji said as he held out his right hand. A three-dimensional magic square as a glowing orb of Light and Darkness appeared in said hand before Shinji launched it with a shout of; "**PARADISE LOST** (らくどロスト, _Rakudo Rosuto_)!"

Issei was unable to dodge to the three-dimensional magic square as it was traveling at subsonic speeds (Shinji was giving him a chance to dodged this). It struck him with severe authority, where it expanded around him as the torrential powers of Twilight ravaged his body as the light aspect of it was the fatal weakness of a devil like him. He couldn't even scream in pain, only a silent scream ripped its way out his throat as he was devastated by Shinji's attack. Soon the Paradise Lost ended with an impressive explosion that rocked the gym. The duel between Xenovia and Kiba stopped shortly, only to see what was happening.

"ISSEI-KUN!" Ravel screamed when she and others saw Issei. Issei's ruin and ravaged body was lying in a large crater. His hair was burnt and mostly gone, most of his skin was blackened and burnt, cracked in several places that it looked painful to even look at, and the blood that managed to leak out was dried and caked onto his skin. His shirt was a tattered and burnt mess and his pants were barely able to hide his modesty being nothing more than skimpy pair of daisy dukes for men (Donald Dukes).

The devils looked at Shinji with wide eyes, a variety of emotions going through their eyes; awe, respect, and fear. But for the Shinji Chasers, lust was also present as power was sexy in their eyes and add the fact that the young man they wanted has such power only made them want him even more. Ravel glared darkly at Shinji for harming her beloved Issei, doing her level best of restraining herself from attacking him. Kiba while shocked at the display, shook it off as his desire for vengeance overruled his concern for his peerage mate.

Xenovia merely snorted as she saw the defeated devil, having already known that Shinji would win and win handily. Griselda and Melpha were curious of Shinji's Twilight ability given its unique properties. It was the first time they saw Twilight in action since being told about it. Asia while shocked at her leader's ruthless attack, realized that the devil wouldn't have been merciful to her leader. Ravel was already by Issei's side forcing him to drink her Phenex tears watching as they slowly but surely healed him.

Shinji had won his duel. Now only that left Xenovia and Kiba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**{Xenovia VS Kiba}**

"That fool you call a comrade should have known challenging St. Shinji was idiotic." Xenovia told Kiba after forcing him back. "That lecher may be the newest Red Dragon Emperor but he is nothing but an ant compared to St. Shinji." She told him as she attacked him once again.

Kiba blocked her attacks, gritting his teeth at the power and speed behind them. He had been foolish in underestimating her due to his rage towards the Excaliburs. She was matching him evenly so far in this duel and that was unforgivable to him! He should be dominating her; owning her like a pimp does his whore and yet she was evenly matching him!

"You keep calling Shinji-san Saint. Why is that?" he asked hoping to distract her. Xenovia merely pressed her attack, keeping Kiba on the defensive.

"When Lords Michael and Raphael restored our memories of Second Impact, the Angel Wars and the failed Third Impact, there were many who wanted St. Shinji to be rewarded for his actions in bringing salvation to the world like his fellow Messiah Lord Jesus Christ did centuries ago. So it was decided that he should receive the greatest of honors; Sainthood." Xenovia explained not letting in her attacks. She quickly took advantage of Kiba's shock at the information by smashing him with the flat side of Excalibur Destruction, leaving him spiraled out on the floor. She stood poised ready to stab Destruction into Kiba who rolled out the way and hopped to his feet.

He started his own relentless attacks, trying to press the holy swordswoman but she blocked all his attacks while not being forced on the defensive as she did him when she attacked. Their swords were blurs as they attacked but Kiba made very little headway. Overextending on a slash, Xenovia dodged easily and was inside Kiba's guard, smashing him in the gut with Destruction's handle, sending him flying back several feet. He landed roughly on his back, gasping for breath from the force of Xenovia's attack.

Xenovia stood with a relaxed yet guarded stance, waiting for Kiba to stand once more. Growling, Kiba stood summoning a new sword before charging her. Once again Xenovia met his charge, expertly blocking Kiba's attacks whilst she 'damaged' him with minor taps from her attacks, signifying she scored yet another hit on him. Kiba was quickly beginning to lose his composure at Xenovia's laid back and calm way of battling him and how she wasn't even trying to harm him as he was (though he had yet to harm her) trying to harm her. It was as if she wasn't even trying; that there was some smug assurance she could beat him anytime she wanted.

He looked into her dark yellow eyes and what he saw pissed him off; she was looking down on him!

Snarling like a beast, Kiba began attacking erratically; his attacks were wild and all over the place yet Xenovia looked to be the immovable object being unfazed by the wild attacks as her blade met Kiba's repeatedly. She expertly blocked each attack and dealt her own that left Kiba with yet another 'cut' to the growing collection of 'cuts' on his person. This only served to infuriate Kiba even more that he had yet to injure the holy swordswoman. After several clashes, Kiba would jump back and summon a variety of swords with various abilities but not one worked against Xenovia's blade as they shattered after a few blows.

That was due to Excalibur Destruction's unique ability; destruction. The sword embodied the immense destructive power of the True Excalibur, being the second strongest of the Excalibur fragments after Ruler. With this power, it was not hard for Xenovia to withstand the blades of her opponent (a word she used very loosely), merely toying with Kiba before destroying his current sword, forcing him to summon a new one to continue their little dance.

Growing bored, Xenovia decided to end this charade of a duel, quickly charging a large amount of Excalibur Destruction's holy-destructive aura along with her own angelic aura, getting a faint glow around the blade. Losing himself to his anger at being toyed with by Xenovia and his rage at seeing an accursed Excalibur piece and not being able to destroy it, Kiba was unaware of the danger until it was too late.

"DIVINE HOLY SLASH!" Xenovia shouted as she launched the _Getsuga Tenshō_-like energy wave-slash point-blank at Kiba. Said person was unable to dodge and took the brunt of the attack; his sword shattered to pieces like glass as his body was ravaged by the holy energies surrounding him as he was blasted into the wall as the energy wave/slash devastated him.

When the holy energies finally dispersed, a ravaged and beaten Kiba was revealed. His body was ruined; multiple cuts and gashes marred his body, his clothes were nothing but rags; his shirt was shredded to pieces and his pants were tattered shorts. Most of his face was a crimson mask, his own blood obscuring his vision as he stared blankly in front of him. He was in so much pain that if felt like someone replaced his all of his bodily fluids with gasoline and then set it on fire hoping to burn him alive from the inside out. It was just that painful!

He painfully moved his head to look at Xenovia, standing triumphant with the Excalibur resting on her shoulder. Her eyes, it was her eyes he hated most.

She was looking down on him again. The smugness in which she could defeat him clear as day; the ease in which she could hold his life in her hand and spare it on a whim made his blood boil. Yet he couldn't do a damn thing about it because she had proven to be his superior in the art of the sword. So with his Knight's code, he'll concede this match to her but there will be rematch no doubt about it.

With that, Kiba passed out from the pain he was in, Xenovia winning this duel as her King did his… just in a more systematic process.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba stared blankly, not focusing on a particular object or person, just blankly staring ahead into empty space. After Ravel had healed him which he politely thanked her, he and his fellow devils left for the ORC HQ while the angels left for wherever they were staying. Rias and Sona were conversing about the situation as their peerages lounged about in ORC headquarters. Karlamine looked at her crush with worried green eyes as she did her best to comfort him in his time of need but he merely ignored her and continued to stare ahead blankly.

The others milled about except for Issei who repeatedly cursed out Shinji the entire time even with Ravel reassuring him that he would be able to avenge himself against Shinji. The only reason he stopped cursing Shinji out was due to Ravel offering to let him touch her oppai later when they were alone. That led Issei to rant about the healing power of oppai and how liked he Ravel's the best (since she was the only woman letting him touch her breasts).

"I believe we should allow this temporary alliance to happen Rias." The ever logical Sona said to her fellow Top-class devil and heiress. "We may be strong but Kokabiel is ancient Fallen Angel of tremendous power who survived the Great War and is even recorded in the Bible. Despite the bitch Shinji-kun now dates, Gabriel-san is the only one who can fight and defeat him." She said adjusting her glasses. Then a vicious smile appeared on her face as she went on. "Who knows, they may even kill each other and during his emotional turmoil we (and I mean myself you redheaded cunt) comfort Shinji-kun and in comforting him we lure him to our side." Sona licked her lips at the thought of having Shinji to herself.

Rias also smiled a vicious smile at the thought of Gabriel dying and being able to lure Shinji to her side to and have him to herself. She sighed dreamily at the thought of Shinji as her servant, boyfriend and future husband. Having him as a servant would boost her own immense status tremendously and she would get even more brownie points for being able to convince to him to fall from Heaven and become a devil as he should have been. Shinji Ikari former Angel of Heaven, then Fallen Angel then a devil all thanks to her, Rias Gremory.

Who would want to be a damned angel when being a devil was more advantageous and far less restrictive. As a devil one can drink, smoke and most importantly have sex which the angels frown upon. As a devil one can do whatever they wanted so long as it didn't bring any harm and shame to the clan and the Underworld in any way. There was just so many opportunities that only a devil can experience and soon Shinji would know of those experiences when he finally became the devil he's supposed to be.

Rias couldn't wait to find a way to get Shinji to herself and she would get to pamper him with some being very sexual and naughty in nature. Just thinking about it was making her wet. She crossed her shapely legs to control the itch in her loins.

"And speaking of possible relationships," Sona said having crossed her slender legs and faintly blushing. It was clear to Rias that Sona was having the same thought about Shinji as she did. "Still no word on Riser's killer?" the Sitri heiress asked curious about the Phenex Clan's attempts of locating Riser's murderer.

Rias just huffed as her thankfully dead ex-fiancé was brought up... again. Two years ago, Riser Phenex had been killed by a powerful Top-class Exorcist with Yubelluna living long enough to alert the Phenex clan about his death before succumbing to her own wounds and dying also. The Phenex clan had been up in arms wanting to avenge Riser but since they didn't know the identity of his killer they couldn't just up an attack the Vatican without causing another war which no one really wanted. And the Satans put their collective foot down on such an idiotic action. Still the Phenex have spent millions of dollars trying to find the identity of the exorcist that killed Riser so they could avenge him.

Personally Rias didn't couldn't give two shits about Riser. Hell she actually wanted to meet his killer and thank him/her for freeing her from her Satan-damned engagement with the bastard. Besides that, the only other good thing for Rias was that due to being his fiancé she inherited everything he once owned (his peerage included) due to the laws concerning what happens should one of the devils in an engagement die off before they could solidify the union.

Even though she could have an extra peerage, Rias just couldn't handle two peerages at once so she had transferred Riser's former servants to her peerage and even got a few more Mutation Pieces so she could make the transfer successful.

Xeulan, Isabela, Ravel Phenex, Mihae, Karlamine, Siris, Ni &amp; Li, Ile &amp; Nel, Mira, Marion, Shuriya and Bürent were now part of her peerage since she had a Rook piece, her two Bishop pieces, a Knight piece and all eight of her Pawn pieces left. She used the Transfer ability of the Evil Piece system to Transfer Xeulan to her main peerage using her final Rook, she used her second Mutation Piece to Transfer Isabela for her third Rook, Ravel and Mihae were Transferred as both of her Bishops, Karlamine took her final Knight while she used her third Mutation Piece on Siris for a third Knight, and Ni, Li, Ile, Nel, Mira, Marion, Shuriya and Bürent joined as her Pawns.

"Still nothing on that front but you know how I really feel about Riser." Rias said callously since she didn't give a damn about the dead bastard. She knew the only reason Sona brought it up was that right now she [Rias] would be Rias Phenex (shudder) since there had been talk between her father and Riser to move the wedding date up. "Besides that let's get back on topic. I wholeheartedly agree about the alliance but my Knight won't like it. Despite my faith in him, his hatred may cause him to go Stray and possibly cost us." Rias told her friend/rival while glancing at her blonde Knight in worry.

"Perhaps we can possibly reach a compromise that would allow Kiba to free himself from his painful past?" Sona suggested getting a look of contemplation from Rias.

"That… that could work but will they agree to a compromise?"

"I'm sure that Shinji-kun is reasonably enough to listen to reason."

The two heiresses continued to talk and make plans for this, both agreeing not to tell their older siblings about this as if they did they would be forced back to the Underworld with their siblings' peerages watching over them like hawks which would restrict their freedom greatly. Besides this was Rias and Sona's chance to show not just their parents but their sister-complexing Satan siblings that they can take care of themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Irina-san," Shinji said entering the girl's room. After returning to the HQ, Irina had immediately locked herself in her room and hasn't come out since. The only time she was seen was for dinner but she only took her plate and left back for her room not to be seen again. It wasn't hard to see that Irina was having problems trying to cope with the revelation of the Holy Sword project. After all she had just learned the organization she put her faith into and put her life on the line for on a daily basis willingly sacrificed 300+ children and teenagers all in an attempt to gain more powerful warriors.

Shinji scanned the room until he saw the girl was huddled in a corner of her room hugging her knees to her ample chest and dressed only in a white tank-top with the saying 'Angel Mode' air brushed on the chest and black bike shorts. Her vivid purple eyes were glazed and almost lifeless.

Shinji approached his distraught Ace and quietly sat in front of her, organizing his thoughts as he rested his chin in his right hand.

"Why?" Irina spoke getting Shinji's attention. "Why would the Church allow such a project to happen?! Why did so many innocent people had to suffer and be sacrificed just to give me and others the ability to wield holy swords?! Just please tell me... why?" Irina begged tears falling. She felt so lost. She had always believed in God; that he was just and righteous, that he brought suffering only the sinful and grace to the righteous. So why did God allow innocent people to suffer because of HSP? Surely there had to be another way to create artificial holy sword wielders so why?

Irina felt herself being pulled into a hug and just gave in, returning the hug and letting her tears fall, soaking Shinji's shirt in the process. Shinji just held the distraught girl, rubbing her back as he tried to sooth her. Nearly an hour later, Irina calmed down enough that she was only sniffling.

"I know to a degree what you're going through Irina-san." Shinji began still holding the girl. "To put your faith in an organization only to find out about the skeletons in the closest." he said remembering when Ritsuko revealed the Rei clones and their origin to him and Misato. Then there was Ritsuko showing them the Eva graveyard and telling them the truth behind the Evangelions which left Shinji sick to his stomach. It still does to very this day.

"The reason why the Vatican did what they did was most likely desperation. To the Vatican and the Church as a whole, they're at a never-ending war with the forces of darkness and so they need every advantage they can get. Sometimes such advantages come at a cost like what the Holy Sword Project created and to some such costs are needed." Shinji told the girl who tightened her grip on his shirt. "The only thing we can do is to hopefully learn from this and find alternatives that don't require such sacrifices." he said getting Irina to nod into his chest. The two didn't know how long they sat like that but Irina needed some comfort and Shinji was willing to give it.

After several moments Irina then realized her current situation; she was sitting in Shinji's lap snuggled up to him with her right arm around his neck and her left hand on his defined chest while her face was in the crook of his neck.

Blushing deeply, Irina jumped up and hastily apologized for her 'sinful' actions. "St. Shinji-sama I'm so sorry for my sinful actions. Please forgive me!" she pleaded not wanting to suffer Gabriel's wrath. Everyone in Heaven knew of Shinji's relationship with Gabriel and everyone could see just how in love the two of them are. Therefore Irina was deathly afraid of Gabriel getting the wrong impression from the scene and believe she [Irina] was trying to seduce Shinji.

"Irina-san there is no reason to apologize as you did nothing wrong. All that happened was me comforting you in your time of need. Nothing more, nothing less." Shinji said standing up and getting the girl to nod shyly. "You want me to warm your plate up?" he asked seeing the barely touched food on the night stand. Irina nodded shyly towards the legend feeling a bit ashamed for almost wasting Shinji's food. After all his food was far better than just the bread and soup she ate the Protestant and she would easily admit not wanting to go back to just bread and soup.

Irina thanked Shinji and dug in promising to clean the plate herself when she's done. Shinji closed the door to Irina's room, seeing Gabriel leaning against the wall.

"I take it you heard that." Shinji asked though both knew it was a statement. The two Archangels walked down the hall to their shared bedroom.

Gabriel nodded. "Yes. Irina-san had just recently become a Top-class Exorcist and on top of you taking her as your Ace she didn't have time to be briefed on such topics. Finding out about the project itself from the lone survivor has dealt a severe blow to her faith in father's teachings." the beautiful angel said. "I managed to calm Asia down and explain why Holy Sword happened, the explanation being similar to your own." she said getting a 'thank you' from her beloved.

"Does Irina-san know the 'real' truth?" Shinji asked putting emphasis on the word 'real'. Gabriel shook her head in a negative, the angel claiming that most of the reincarnated angels didn't know the real truth per Michael's order. In fact very few humans know the real truth and they were all part of the higher echelons of the clergy and swore blood oaths to keep this truth hidden. Shinji told Gabriel he would tell his Brave Saints the truth considering they would be fighting Kokabiel, it would be imperative so that their Brave Saints were not despaired in the middle of combat.

Gabriel had been reluctant in telling the others the truth but Shinji claimed that the betrayal the others would feel would be even worse and cause them to be distrustful of the high-ranking angels. Shinji asked Gabriel to trust him and let him handle this getting Gabriel to agree having faith in her boyfriend/King. Once in their master suite, the two legendary archangels got ready for bed; taking a shared shower before cuddling up naked in their king-sized bed.

"Goodnight my Shinji." Gabriel said kissing her beloved.

"Goodnight my Gabriel." Shinji returned enjoying the kiss as he hugged Gabriel tightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xenovia looked at her King wondering what he wanted to talk about as it had to be serious given his serious expression. Also Shinji had asked her to follow him for some privacy citing the walls have ears which left the girl confused as she didn't know walls could listen. Just how much did the walls hear on a daily basis? Just how many secrets did the walls hold within them?

Stowing that thought, Xenovia dutifully followed after her King and wondered what it was he wanted to tell her if they were leaving the shrine. The two were dressed in casual clothes; Shinji in a black leather biker's jacket with the saying 'Brave Saints Oracle' along with the yin-yang Infinity symbol on the back, white/gold/black jersey-styled A-shirt with the saying 'KoO' (King of Oracles) on the front and his name on the back, black wristbands and fingerless gloves, gray South Pole jeans and black Lugz boots.

Xenovia wore a matching women's jersey with the saying 'ToO' (Ten of Oracles) on the front with her name on the back. It did nothing to hid the perfectly round and large shape of her ample F-cup breasts and her crucifix was worn above said breasts. She wore gray skinny jeans that brought attention to her well-defined rear end and her toned and shapely legs and black zipped boots finished the look.

The two angelic warriors were standing atop Kuoh Tower enjoying the view of Kuoh Town which took Xenovia's breath away seeing the town like this.

"There is a reason I brought you here Xenovia," Shinji began getting the exorcist's attention. "Besides the stunning views, I'm going to tell you the real truth behind the Christian religion." he said looking the young woman in her dark yellow eyes.

"And what is this secret St. Shinji?" Xenovia asked.

Shinji sighed, running a hand through his hair before deciding to just be blunt about it. "God is dead." there he said it. Xenovia blinked as the words repeated themselves in her head. God was dead? But how? He's immortal; the Alpha and Omega and is the very definition of eternal! He lived since before the universe even began, having created it himself. His power is superior to all; unmatched by even the other deities and the Satans themselves. So how could he be dead?

"You must be lying St. Shinji. There is no way that God, the God-who-created-the-universe-and-everything-in-it can be dead! He just can't!" Xenovia tried to deny.

"I'm afraid he is Xenovia." Shinji said staring the woman down. "God died a thousand years ago in the final years of the Great War."

"Great War?"

"Yes. You know the story of Lucifer, his rebellion and 1/3 of Heaven falling after the rebellion failed. How they fell and became the devils of Hell (Underworld). What you don't know is that Lucifer and his followers didn't go away quietly as the Bible claim they did. For 150,000 thousand years Lucifer and his devils waited; building up their numbers to create a vast army to challenge that of God's. Then 9000 years ago, the devils launched what would become the Great War."

"You mean Armageddon already happened?!"

"No. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse weren't seen nor active during the Great War." Shinji told his Ten who calmed down slightly. "The Great War raged for 8000 years, spanning the natural and supernatural worlds with Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels fighting to win. The Fallen Angels pulled out of the war first 6000 years into it, leaving only Heaven and Hell left to fight. In the final years of the war, the Satans were killed off one-by-one leaving only Lucifer who fought God to the death. The deaths of God and the Satans ended the war with all three sides exhausted and in what is called a Cold War." Shinji told his Ten.

Xenovia stood there, just numb from what she learned. The almighty deity that she was taught about since she was taken into the Church, who she worshiped every day, fought and bled for was dead. Did that make everything she did in his name worthless? Was all her training; all the blood, sweat and tears she shed to become an exorcist, a Top-class exorcist useless? Was there any reason for her to continue and fulfill her goal of gaining the illustrious rank of Paladin? With God dead was there any reason to remain faithful to a religion without its principal deity alive?

Before she could fall to her knees in despair she was pulled into a hug by Shinji. At first she tried to fight it; to lash out at the man who shattered her world, to scream and curse him. But she couldn't because she felt drained; emotionally and spiritually drained. Yet as she was held by Shinji, she couldn't help but notice his warmth and how it 'invaded' her body; spreading from her chest and outwards. She felt at peace along with being safe and protected; that there was nothing in the world that could or would harm her. Her arms moved of their own accord, wrapping around Shinji and causing her to hug him tightly. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent and leaving her lightheaded.

_So soothing…_ Xenovia thought as she hugged herself closer to Shinji. _Does Lady Gabriel feel like this every time she hugs St. Shinji? _Xenovia wondered. To be constantly wrapped in a soothing warmth that was like an impregnable barrier keeping out all things harmful. Yes she could understand Gabriel hugging Shinji so much.

"God may be dead in the physical sense but he still lives spiritually." Shinji said gently getting Xenovia to perk up slightly. Shinji pulled away getting Xenovia to let loose a slight whimper at the loss of his delicious warmth. She wanted more of it; to be forever wrapped in its comforting embrace. "God is alive and well in here." Shinji said pointing to Xenovia's heart.

"My heart?" Xenovia questioned.

"Yes your heart. As long as there is still one person who believes in God and follows his teachings, God is alive. Each and every Christian in this world keeps God alive and thusly he can never truly be dead no matter what. Just as the Satans aren't forgotten by the devils, God isn't forgotten by the Angels and Christians of the world." Shinji told the woman who let a tear loose as she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you St. Shinji." Xenovia sighed as she nuzzled his chest inhaling his scent once again and found she liked it. Their moment was ruined when they sensed a large spike of a fairly strong yoki signature, an immense seiki signature and a severe amount of bloodlust. They jumped a bit when a large sonic boom, as loud as the loudest of thunder claps, rang through their ears. Xenovia instinctively pulled herself closer to Shinji due to the suddenness of the sonic boom and Shinji instinctively hugged her tighter in order to comfort her. Realizing their position, the two quickly broke apart, both faintly blushing but they snapped out of it when the yoki signature began to fade rapidly.

"St. Shinji one of the devils seems to be in trouble." Xenovia told her King as she summoned Excalibur Destruction and ready to receive her orders.

"Could Kokabiel be attacking already?!" Shinji asked sensing for the Fallen Angel but couldn't find him. The only massive power level he could readily sense was Gabriel's so it wasn't Kokabiel. And Gabriel didn't have tainted energy. The yoki was he sensing was barely Mid-Class Angel range and weakening fast. Bringing forth his golden wings and his halo appearing, he spoke; "Xeno lets fly and investigate this. We won't use the mandala because I want to get the drop on whoever this is." he said getting a nod from the swordswoman who released her white wings with her halo appearing as well. The two angels quickly flew off the tower towards the source of the spike.

As they flew, Xenovia had a stray thought; _Did St. Shinji give me what is called a pet name?_ The girl blushed at the thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(During Shinji's talk with Xenovia)**

Kiba was wandering around the town, conflicted on what he was to do in this situation. He failed to destroy an Excalibur and avenge himself and his Holy Sword comrades because he underestimated his opponent. If the situation was just about those blasted swords he would devote all of his time to his mission of destroying the accursed Excaliburs; even if he had to go Stray and use the most underhanded of tactics, as long as he destroyed those damned swords then he would finally have peace.

But the situation was not just about those godforsaken swords. A legendary Fallen Angel was plotting to murder his master and the master of the Sitri peerage to start another Great War all to prove the supposed superiority of the fallen angels.

Now he was torn between his desire... no his need to avenge himself, his Holy Sword comrades and destroy the Excaliburs and his duty to his master Rias and his current comrades on the Gremory peerage.

_Satan-damn it!_ Kiba mentally growled. _I must destroy those damned swords but with Kokabiel prowling around it is my duty as a Knight to protect my master at all cost! But the swords are so close... but Kokabiel is threatening my King..._ Kiba growled to himself as his need for revenge and closure warred with his duty as a Knight. As he continued to have his mental debate, Kiba was unaware he was being followed until his stalker spoke and leveled his KI (Killing Intent) at him.

"Well if it isn't a shitty devil-chan wandering town." the stalker spoke spooking Kiba as the blonde Gremory Knight turned to face the voice's owner. The person was male, in his mid-to-late twenties, fairly tall with pale off-white hair, crazed red eyes glinting with insanity and a sadistic/twisted smile on his face. He wore a clerical uniform with a long dark greenish-black overcoat. "I spooked ya didn't I? Ha! A shitty devil-chan getting spooked that's rich!" the unknown man laughed getting Kiba to frown.

"It's clear that you're an exorcist but how did you know I'm a devil? My aura is under control and tightly concealed." Kiba asked preparing himself for a possible battle.

The exorcist's twisted smile became even more twisted as he spoke. "Actually I didn't but ya confirmed it for me so thank ya." he said getting Kiba to scowl at how he was tricked. "I was just looking for another person to kill when I spotted ya and I couldn't resist the temptation of cutting ya up since a pretty boy like ya must scream real good." he said licking his lips as Kiba scowled darkly at him. "Besides that I'm a Fallen Exorcist so I don't really care if ya human or not, I gonna feel the orgasmic pleasure of killing ya!" he shouted blurring out of sight and was suddenly in front of a stunned Kiba who barely ducked the sword slash in time.

Using his Knight power, Kiba blurred away from his attacker and summoned a Holy light eating sword from his Sacred Gear Sword Birth. He froze when he sensed a familiar Holy energy coming from the sword in the man's hand. It was styled like a Kris (and/or Keris; an asymmetrical dagger) but was as long as a normal European sword with a black and gold hilt. It was glowing the usual golden-yellow color of Holy power which was immense compared to the normal lightsaber-like swords exorcists carry.

"Is... is that an Excalibur?!" Kiba demanded with an angry hiss that would make Koneko proud.

The man just laughed before giving Kiba a cocky/sadistic grin. "You can bet ya sweet ass ya shitty devil-chan. This here is Excalibur Rapidly. With his badboy I have enhanced reflexes and can move at hypersonic speeds... like this." he said one second in front of Kiba and in another second right behind him ready to decapitate the blonde Knight.

_Shit!_ Kiba cursed as he barely dodged yet another insanely fast sword swing, getting a few hairs cut off in the process but it was better than his head. Using his Knight speed, Kiba blurred into his attack that the Stray Exorcist easily blocked. Kiba tried to use his Knight speed to its maximum but the insane exorcist matched him evenly throughout the entire exchange. Despite the man wielding an Excalibur piece, he and Kiba were evenly matched though Kiba held a slight advantage due to being used to high-speed combat. This was due to him being a Knight Piece and his training with Karlamine and Siris.

The exchange continued for several long moments, the swordsmen clashing repeatedly with frightening levels of ferocity. Both were putting out large amounts of killing intent as both tried and failed to kill the other. On one clash the sheer force behind their blows forced them apart, the two skidding back for about twelve feet before they stopped.

"Un. Ya shitty devil-chan ain't half bad but I ain't using my full strength!" the man claimed before vanishing in a large sonic boom that destroyed the ground and left a large crater. Soon the exorcist was behind Kiba with a sickening smile on his face.

"ARGH!" Kiba screamed in unholy pain. A fountain of blood erupted from his chest due to a fairly deep slash mark from his right hip to his left shoulder. He fell to a knee, his sword clattering to the ground as he grasped his injury. The pain, sweet Satan it was too much! He was already fading in and out just from the pain alone not counting the rapid blood loss. _It's just like with Xenovia!_ He mentally cried trying to and failing to fight the pain.

"Well shitty devil-chan it was good while it lasted even though I'm only at half-mast here." the man said gesturing to his partial-erection before walking towards the downed Kiba. Soon he reached the beaten Gremory Knight and lifted Rapidly in the air like an executioner's axe. "Time to die shitty devil-chan!" the man screamed. But before he could kill Kiba he was hit by a sudden energy wave-slash of holy energy that sent him down the alley like a skipping stone. "FUCK!" the man roared/wheezed in pain as he gripped his injured chest. He wasn't even bleeding because of the attack's heat intensity having cauterized the wound.

"To think that I would end up saving you Gremory Knight."

Kiba weakly looked towards the voice, his glazed eyes taking in Xenovia in her 'Angel Mode'; eight pristine white wings spouting from her back and a white halo above her head. Oh how he hated those dark yellow eyes of hers; once again she was looking down him, even moreso given his defeat by this unknown man.

Xenovia turned from the defeated Kiba to the man she attacked, easily recognizing him. "Freed Sellzen. Former High-class Exorcist of the Vatican. Banished for heresy because you not only didn't believe in God you only wanted to kill, not caring if they be human or not." Xenovia recited as she began walking towards the struggling man. "Wanted for the murder of 150 people, thirty of which were members of the clergy and also includes the rape of five nuns. It is time for you to pay for your sins for I am Xenoiva – the Ten of Oracles to the Archangel of Twilight St. Shinj!" Xenovia declared leveling Destruction at Freed.

Freed growled as he fought through the pain, forcing himself to stand as he tightly gripped Rapidly. "Ya shitty angel! I don't give a damn if God himself was here... I'll fuck 'em up like I'll fuck ya up!" he shouted about to charge when he suddenly froze.

_**"Freed return now! Your time limit has passed."**_ an unknown yet powerful voice spoke, though only Freed could hear it. Growling to himself, Freed reached into his pocket even as Xenovia launched herself to stop him. Using Rapidly to boost his speed and reactions once again, Freed rapidly threw down several marble-sized orbs.

"Shit!" Xenovia cursed as she quickly shielded her eyes with Destruction as the smoke-flash bang combo pellets went off. Thankfully she wasn't blinded but she knew that Freed had escaped divine punishment which didn't sit well with her. Feeling her King land beside her, Xenovia relaxed and desummoned Destruction. "He got away St. Shinji." she said downcast she couldn't punish Freed.

"Don't worry Xeno. Punishment comes to all the wicked. It's just a matter of time." Shinji said getting the girl to blush faintly again at the use of his pet name for her. "Let's get Kiba healed up by Asia and discuss this with the devils. Things have gotten even more complicated." he said with a sigh getting Xenovia to nod.

Shinji approached the passed out Kiba, picked him up and slung him over his shoulder and ignoring the blonde's blood staining his jacket and shirt before summoning a mandala to take him to house. Asia and the others were waiting outside since if Shinji took Kiba inside it would do more harm to the already injured devil as the house was 'blessed by Heaven'. Placing the blonde devil on the ground, Asia went to work on healing him and in a few moments she was done. Picking up the Gremory Knight once again, Shinji and Xenovia teleported to Kuoh Academy to talk with the devils.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who. Attacked. My. Knight?!" Rias ground out as she glared at the angels. She and Sona were in the ORC HQ discussing their plans to deal with Kokabiel when Shinji and his fellow angel Xenovia came in carrying her Knight. Seeing her Knight's ruffled appearance along with the blood on Shinji's jacket and shirt, the Gremory heiress was up in arms demanding who had attacked her faithful servant. Rias then found the edge of Excalibur Destruction near her jugular as Xenovia stared coldly at her with a taciturn glare.

"To assume that we attacked your slave is foolish especially since my King has put forth a possible alliance between our groups." Xenovia said her dark glare freezing Rias with fear. It felt like she was being admonished by Grayfia when said woman was in her 'Onee-sama Mode'. Xenovia removed her blade from the redhead's throat, desummoning it as she began explaining what happened to Kiba. "Your slave was attacked by a fallen priest known as Freed Sellzen. I managed to save your slave and force Freed to retreat." she explained to the devil heiresses.

Rias sighed before she bowed before the angels; "I thank you for saving my Knight's life. As a Gremory, I care deeply for my servants so again thank you. Also I apologize for jumping to conclusions."

Xenovia stared at the Gremory before nodding. "It is alright Gremory-san, you merely allowed your feelings to get the better of you." the blue haired angel said as Rias stood from her bow. "If there is nothing else, we'll take our leave." she said but Rias stopped her and Shinji.

"Please wait." Rias said getting the angels' attention. "There is something more I'd like to discuss with you. Since you know of my Knight's past is there a way we can come up with some sort of solution/compromise that would allow Kiba some semblance of peace." she said almost pleading. "I fear that his hatred towards the Excaliburs will cause him to go Stray and if that happens then I'll end up having no choice but to hunt and kill him, especially if he refuses to come back." she added not telling them that the Gremory Clan was the only clan that didn't have Stray Devils. If it was found out that one of her servants went Stray, it would be a massive blow to not only her but also her clan's reputation.

Shinji thought deeply on Kiba's situation, he had been ever since he heard Kiba's story. It reminded him greatly of his stepfather's actions against him in the past timeline. He mentally had a revelation when he remembered Xenovia's info on Freed.

"There is a possibility," Shinji began getting Rias to perk up. "I believe that Kiba is transferring his rage and hatred he has towards the Excaliburs instead of at the one responsible, most likely in the belief he wouldn't be able to find and kill Valper. From some newly gained information I believe that Valper himself has allied with Kokabiel. If I allowed Kiba to kill Valper would that be enough to give him some peace?" he asked the Gremory Princess.

"As soon as he wakes, I'll tell him about this possibility and pray to the Satans he'll take it." Rias promised giving Shinji a bow while thanking him. With that done, the angels finally left leaving the devils alone as Rias focused on her Knight, sighing as she heard him murmur about his vengeance.

_Kiba..._ Rias thought sadly hoping to all that is unholy that Kiba takes Shinji's compromise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This mission is truly the most complicated I have ever been on." Griselda sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. After returning to the HQ, Shinji had called for another war meeting, since there was more to the recent attack. Xenovia revealed that she not only recognized Kiba's attacker but also the attacker's weapon, the Excalibur Rapidly. "Freed is a battle manic and coldblooded murderer with Top-class exorcist skills to back him up. With him working with Kokabiel then we have two dangerous foes to deal with." the Spanish beauty of an angel said.

"Not just Freed but also the Genocide Archbishop himself." Shinji added. "Valper created the means to make artificial holy sword users so he's the only one can give someone that ability. And from the info Xenovia told me about Freed while on the way here, he wasn't a natural holy sword user like us." Shinji said gesturing to himself, Xenovia and Griselda. "It's clear that Valper is now allied with Kokabiel along with Freed. With Grigori's support through Kokabiel, Valper can continue his project while giving those under Kokabiel an increase in strength. And to Kokabiel such a sacrifice is acceptable." he explained.

"I do not like this. We are blind in this situation and Kokabiel seems to hold all the cards." Gabriel said with a frown. "We don't know if Kokabiel has anymore reinforcements besides Freed and with Valper arming Kokabiel's forces with the ability to wield holy swords, he holds the advantage. We may have to call in reinforcements for ourselves." she said wondering if Michael would give them reinforcements but shook her head in a negative.

Two legendary archangels was already pushing it, but they also had two Ophan in Griselda and Melpha, two Virtues in Xenovia and Irina, and a Ruler in Asia. They were already treading dangerously enough as it is so Michael wouldn't risk inciting the Shinto Faction's wrath.

She and the others were on their own for this.

"We need to be extra attentive and careful. Freed may have told Kokabiel about his encounter with Kiba and Xenovia so Kokabiel may move earlier in his plans. If he does then we need to be ready to act." Shinji said getting nods from the women.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Unknown Location)**

"ARGH!" Freed screamed as he was roughly thrown into a nearby wall, his body making a sickening crack noise due to the sheer force behind the throw. Freed struggled to through the pain as he heard his 'attacker' approach him and lift him up by his throat. Freed painfully opened his eyes to stare into the satanic red colored eyes that had no pupil and iris, just completely red and glowed ominously in the candle lite room.

The being holding Freed was that of a young man with pale skin, jet-black hair, an angular face giving him sharp features of a classic bishie and unique pointed ears. The man wore a high-colored black robe with gold detailed accessories. Out of the man's back were ten pitch-black bird-like wings and he produced an aura that had Freed feeling like he was drowning in an immense sea of pure, unadulterated power.

This man was the legendary Fallen Angel Kokabiel, an Ophan-class angel of immense power and the former Cadre of Military Affairs of Grigori.

"Freed," Kokabiel spoke in his dark yet refined voice. "I allowed you to go out and have some fun since I understood that you were feeling antsy." the dark Ophan said tightening his hold on Freed's throat and getting the man to gasp due to lack of oxygen. "All I asked (in reality ordered) is that you didn't bring attention yourself and left the devils alone until I said so. As long as you followed that one order then you could have killed to your heart's content, hell even rape a few women. I don't care." Kokabiel said moving his face closer to Freed's. "But you did bring attention to yourself and even worse you attacked one of the devils, a pitiful devil servant who likes getting ass-fucked by his slut of a master, but a devil none the less. So Freed do you know what's going to happen next?" Kokabiel asked with a sadistic smile that would scare even Akeno.

"Now, now Kokabiel. I need Freed alive since he's exceed my expectations." a voice drawled as its owner appeared. It was bespectacled elderly man with monocle-styled glasses, gray hair and moustache, wearing the uniform that denotes him as an Archbishop. It was true what the new arrival said about Freed; the fallen exorcist was able to easily wield the Excalibur pieces with no problems whatsoever and even mastered their powers shortly after wielding each. With the combined might of all the Excalibur pieces in Freed's hands combined with his own natural skills, he was the man's greatest creation.

Kokabiel looked to see the Genocide Archbishop Valper Galilei approach him.

"Besides we still need Freed for the plan which I'm happy to say is ahead of schedule." Valper said getting a twisted smile from Kokabiel and getting him to drop Freed who hacked and coughed as he tried to breath.

"It's ready then?" Kokabiel asked as excitement coursed through his being.

Valper nodded to the dark legend. "Yes Kokabiel. The bomb is ready and will give the world the best fireworks show when we detonate it." the Genocide Archbishop said with a disturbing smile. "I even increased its destructive yield by tapping into the infinite energy field of nature chakra. Now it can and will take out ALL of Japan instead of this pathetic little devil town."

"Kukukuku! The dawn of another Great War is upon us! Soon all will know and tremble at the unrivaled might of the fallen angels with me Kokabiel leading my brethren in glorious victory after victory!" Kokabiel raved madly as his eyes glowed with insanity.

* * *

And cut! Chapter three is done and Chapter four is final conclusion to the Angelic Beginning Arc of Angel Warrior: Archangel. I originally wanted this to be a three parter but I just couldn't do it as I really got into this story so it will be a four parter. Now I know I made some changes to the story and I'll explain why. I got a Guest message asking about Riser Phenex and will he be in the story. It stumped me as I never really thought Riser since this story focuses on Shinji's life as angel so there would be no Shinji VS Riser like in Rise of the Satan V2. So I really had to think about it as I know I surprised everyone by adding Issei in chapter 2.

After some time thinking about it, I came up with a back story to explain Riser's absence in this story since I really don't care for his character. It will be explained some time later as it will cause friction between Shinji's group and Rias'. But how is the question.

For Issei yes there will be a rivalry, a one-side rivalry, between him and Shinji since Rias wants Shinji but Issei wants Rias. I only added Issei as a way to add more drama to this.

I have also reverted back to a few things that were in the original version of Angel Warrior. Issei will have the Boosted Gear because in Agent of Grigori, Shinji has the Boosted Gear and I didn't want to do the same thing with Shinji having the Boosted Gear in both stories. Besides really thinking about it, Shinji wouldn't be able to do much with the Boosted Gear like he would in Agent of Grigori since in chapter 1, Shinji is already working on the Illegal Move Trident. Besides Shinji already has the True Longinus which is the most powerful of the Longinus.

So Breast Dragon Emperor Issei will happen just like Butt Dragon Emperor Vali. Besides Shinji will have Cao Cao as his rival but how that works out is a surprise.

Another thing is to answer a question I was asked recently. Will I turn this into a harem since HSDxD is harem anime? And if I do then who will be in it?

As for the angelic power levels, which was a challenge as its mentioned in HSDxD that an angel's power level and rank are determined by their wing count. I had to do some thinking on how I can make a realistic angel power level chart and then it hit; Dragon Ball Z my all-time favorite anime and he first anime I watched as a kid. After that I looked up the Super Saiyan Power level information because that would be somewhat similar since angels with more wings would undoubtedly be stronger than a normal two-winged angel. Now remember, angels can increase their power levels and wing number through intensive training, so unlike the super saiyan forms they don't go back to their 'base form', its permanent.

So here is the Angelic Power Level Chart for not only my Angel Warrior story but also my other Evangelion and HSDxD crossovers.

**Angelic Power Level Chart: Each wing gained is a 10x power increase for that angel**

**Two Winged Angels: Base form**

**Three Winged Angels: 30x their base Seiki**

**Four Winged Angels: 40x their base Seiki**

**Five Winged Angels: 50x their base seiki**

**Six Winged Angels: 60x their base seiki**

**Seven Winged Angels: 70x their base seiki**

**Eight Winged Angels: 80x their base Seiki**

**Nine Winged Angels: 90x their base Seiki**

**Ten Winged Angels: 100x their base Seiki**

**Eleven Winged Angels: 1000x their base Seiki**

**Twelve Winged Angels: 10,000x their base Seiki**

**Archangel Class Angels (Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, Shinji &amp; Raphael (similar to Super Saiyan)): 20,000x their base Seiki**

Well it's that time; read and review. Flame will be ignored.


	4. An Angelic Beginning Part 4 – Finale

RWOL here with chapter 4 of Angel Warrior: Archangel.

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: An Angelic Beginning Part 4 – Finale

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriel sighed wistfully as she looked at her beloved as he slept peacefully in their bed. With the confrontation with Kokabiel quickly approaching, Gabriel wanted to enjoy these last moments of peace with her Shinji-kun. Her beautiful sapphire orbs softened when she gazed upon her beloved's naked upper half, seeing the scars that marred it.

On his chest was a large X-shaped scar he got from facing the MP Evangelions. His left arm had a scar that showed it had been cleanly cut off at the bicep then quickly reattached, while his right arm had a scar starting from the middle of his hand all the way to his shoulder which revealed that his arm had been split in half before the two halves reattached themselves. His hands and feet showed off the stigma from when he was crucified for the Third Impact ritual. He also had several smaller scars that came from his battles as an exorcist and later a mercenary.

"Shinji-kun…" Gabriel whispered as she gently traced his scars. Every time she saw his scars, she couldn't help the rage she felt at the Fallen Angels for their despicable plans of Second Impact, the Angel Wars and the botched Third Impact. It forced a pure soul like Shinji to grow and mature before he was ready, to see things that a child didn't need to see, to become a warrior and killer. Even after all he suffered through, he somehow managed to retain his purity, and it was something she was sure no one else would have been able to do.

Looking at Shinji, Gabriel realized that he was highly complex in character. He was strong. He was smart. He was wise. He was sensitive. He was grief-stricken. He was frightened. He was courageous. He was invincible. He was vulnerable. He was loyal. He was selfless. He was tortured. He was young. He was old. And it was this complexity that was part of the reason she loved him so much. It was part of the reason she disobeyed her brother and left for earth, taking on the alias of Gabriella D'Angelo and entering Kuoh Academy so she could watch over and eventually make him hers.

Gabriel moved closer so she could cuddle Shinji, resting her head on his chest and listening to his calm breathing. She just couldn't help but feel fear for her Shinji because despite his own impressive skills he would most likely end up fighting Kokabiel. Despite his warmonger attitude, Kokabiel was known for his _fierce _loyalty to his fellow fallen angels and the fallen angel cause. As such when he recognized Shinji as the Angel Slayer he would immediately target him to gain vengeance for the deaths that Shinji caused Grigori.

Gabriel was startled from her thoughts when she felt a hand gently running through her hair. She instantly melted into her beloved's touch, her fears evaporating as she gave into the feeling of comfort.

"There's no need to worry so much Gabriel-chan." Shinji spoke as he felt his girlfriend snuggle him more.

"I can't help it Shinji-kun." Gabriel responded. "You're the first and only man I ever had romantic feelings for in centuries. I brought you back into the supernatural world because I couldn't stand the thought of you being made into devil should the devils find a loophole around the mandate or if one devil decided to ignore it and force you into servitude." She explained feeling some guilt over her selfish actions.

"First of all I never left the supernatural world. Besides you only did that because of your love for me." Shinji countered quickly. "I know how most devils recruit for their peerages, with some using the most underhanded of tactics to gain their slaves. I would have been used to increase their status and importance and nothing more. You saved me from a life of being a tool, slave and a pet so thank you my _Tenshi-hime_." He said tilting Gabriel's head upward and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Gabriel's face was beet red due to being called 'Angel Princess' even as she gladly gave into the kiss. Gabriel moved to completely lay on top of her beloved so she could be in a better position to return kiss, deepening it as her tongue moved against Shinji's in an almost sensual manner. After nearly thirty minutes of kissing the two finally ended the kiss due to a need for air, a trail of salvia between them as they stared lovingly in each other's eyes.

"I love you my _Tenshi no ōji _(Angel Prince)." Gabriel said returning Shinji's pet name with one of her own.

"And I love you my Angel Princess." Shinji returned before leaning in for another kiss. One that Gabriel readily returned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melpha kneeled before her bed, during her usual morning prayer and was on the last few verses. Once done, the overly buxom blonde Archbishop moved to sit on her bed before gently grasping the necklace she had been given by Shinji right before he left for the Angel Wars. Opening the locket, Melpha gazed longingly at the picture of her and Shinji, her cheeks flushing with a faint blush as she focused on Shinji. Melpha couldn't help the way she felt about Shinji since from day one she knew he was the one for her. He was smart, he was funny, he was kind, he was gentle, he was generous… he was so many things that appealed to her. He always believed in her, never once looking down on her and always offered his support when she needed it. He was there for her when she cried, cheering her up and making her smile. Whenever she doubted herself or her skill, he destroyed those doubts by helping her with her strengths. He had done so much her she couldn't help her feelings becoming deeper and stronger.

When her memories were restored, she pushed herself hard in order find her Shinji and bring him back to her. Because of this she became the first female Archbishop in the Church's history and quashed any doubts her fellow clergy members had about her and her skills.

And then he returned to her. Her Shinji had come back… but he was already taken by Gabriel.

Despite the pain in her heart, Melpha didn't give up hope as she remembered Shinji's words to her about how giving up hope meant accepting defeat and basically dying. So she vowed not to give up on her feelings and to follow Shinji wherever he went for just being by his side would be enough for her. Though she would try to get a piece of his heart for herself.

Standing to her feet, Melpha dressed in her battle gear and once dressed gathered her satchel and was ready to serve the man she loved with everything she had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Xenovia's room, the blue-haired beauty was laying naked in her bed with her hands behind her head. Her dark yellow eyes stared into the nothingness that was her room's ceiling as she thought about the upcoming battle. It would be her gravest battle to date, far eclipsing the one she had with that arrogant Phenex two years ago and his whore of a so-called Queen. She was about to do battle with a leader of Grigori, a fallen angel recorded in the bible and a survivor of the Great War.

This fallen angel was a warmonger, desiring only war so he could fight strong opponents and prove that fallen angels were superior to all others.

It was also the chance for her to see just how powerful her leader St. Shinji really was. Since joining Shinji's Brave Saint, she had been curious about his skill given he was personally trained by Vasco Strada. The way he stood, it was subtle, but she could see that he was always prepared for a confrontation; coiled and ready to strike like a snake. His walk was filled with confidence but not an ounce of smugness or arrogance. When he began instructing her in fully learning the Angel Sword techniques (her guardian Griselda had taught her the techniques after she had mastered them) she saw glimpses of his technique; they were measured and calculative where there was no wasted movement or energy. Each strike was meant to bring Shinji closer to victory and his foe closer to defeat.

It made a thrill go through her at the thought of testing herself against Shinji. Despite her attempts to hide it from others, Xenovia had become something of a battle maniac; mainly in her desire to test herself against strong opponents. To see how she far she has come with her training; to find her current limits and then break past them. And she could see that Shinji was the same; he wanted to fight strong opponents to test himself, to see just how far he is on the food chain and to see where his power was ranked at.

Rising from her bed, the blue-haired beauty did her morning routines before getting dressed in her battle attire.

_Come Kokabiel! Let's see how you fare against my King the Archangel of Twilight St. Shinji. _Xenovia thought bringing her hand upward and clenching it into a fist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asia kneeled before her bed as she just finished her morning prayer. Despite finding out the truth about God's death during the final years of the Great War, Asia couldn't stop herself from still praying. Even though God was dead she still believes in his teachings because they were the only things she knew. She had lived by them since she was born and even after she was taken in and made a Holy Maiden. And because of this she was rewarded with becoming an angel of Heaven. Shinji Strada had saw her potential and made her an angel, thus a member of his Brave Saint. She was grateful to Shinji since he had always treated her with genuine kindness.

There was no ulterior motives, no false smiles and words, no her holding her at arms' length due to her Twilight Healing making her a 'freak'. No he treated her as a friend and a comrade, genuinely caring for her wellbeing. He had her training under Lord Raphael not only to improve her healing technique but also because he wanted her to become a confident woman who was firm in her beliefs and had the strength needed to protect those she cared about. He proved this when he told her about God's death; so that Kokabiel couldn't hurt her when he revealed it in an attempt to make her and the others despair.

_As long as there is still one person who believes in God and follows his teachings, God is alive. Each and every Christian in this world keeps God alive and thusly he can never truly be dead no matter what. Just as the Satans aren't forgotten by the devils, God isn't forgotten by the Angels and Christians of the world._

That was what her leader told her and he was right in the end. God was still alive in her heart because she believed in both him and his teachings. She would be forever grateful to Shinji, not only for his genuine kindness and friendship towards her, but also for giving her a new life where she could truly help those in need and for giving her the courage to continue moving on in her life as a Christian despite God's death.

_Thank you St. Shinji-sama. _Asia thought with a tearful smile. _Know that I will always serve you to the best of my abilities. Besides God, only you are worthy of my loyalty, friendship and love. _Asia thought before praying again. "Dear God, please watch over St. Shinji. Please guide him so he remains on the just and righteous path. Please protect him from those that wish to harm him. And please… allow me to be by his side always. Amen." Asia prayed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Irina Shidou sat in a meditative position already dressed in her battle attire, Excalibur Mimic in its katana form resting across her lap. Today was the day that she would face her gravest trial yet; facing down the legendary fallen angel cadre Kokabiel. Despite everything she had recently gone through because of this mission, Irina was determined and ready to prove herself by facing this trial head on. And in the end she'll be stronger for the next trial that like this one she'll overcome.

Why?

Because St. Shinji was counting on her to be helpful!

She owed her King that much after how much he helped her so far, especially last night.

_Why?! Why are you telling me this lie?!_

_It's not a lie Irina-san it's the cold, hard truth. Gabriel and Melpha will tell you since she saw the final battle between God and the Original Lucifer; Melpha is part of the clergy who have blood sworn to keep the truth hidden; and Xenovia can back me up on this since I told her earlier today._

_But… God can't be dead! He just can't!_

_He is Irina-san and for the last 1000 years. But as I told Xenovia he still lives on in your heart._

_My… my heart?_

_Yes Irina-san your heart. As long as you continue to believe and follow his teachings then God continues to live on through you and every Christian in the world. He will never be forgotten as long there is one believer in this world that preaches the good word. Besides I'm telling you this not to hurt you or weaken your faith. It's so you won't be despaired when Kokabiel reveals it. Being a warmonger on top of a sadistic monster, he'll use every means to try and beat us, including revealing God's death, just so he can watch you despair and gain sick glee from it. But remember my words Irina-san, God lives on through you and I know he's proud of how you and the rest of his children are enduring in his absence. That is the mark of a true Christian; to endure the trials put before you, not compromising your morals and values and not betraying your faith._

"Yes I will endure this and grow stronger for it." Irina murmured to herself her hand clenching tightly around Mimic's handle. "I will become a true Christian as St. Shinji-sama believes I am and in doing so become a true angel as well. Yes St. Shinji-sama is wise and I will serve him faithfully as I do God's teachings. I know now I was meant to join St. Shinji-sama's Brave Saint for he's the only one truly worthy of serving under." She said snapping her eyes open and revealing they were blazing with determination.

The Ace of Oracles was ready for battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Griselda flowed through a series of kata, showing the mark of a master-level fighter with how smoothly and seamlessly she transitioned from one kata to another. Her strikes were measured so she didn't waste energy and movement. Finishing her final kata, the Queen of Hearts sighed before stabbing her sword into the ground and wiping the lite sheen of sweat from her forehead with the towel she summoned. She looked up to the morning skies knowing that the upcoming battle would determine the world's path from hence forth.

Would there be peace, no matter how fragile it was.

Or would there be a war that would consume everything and everyone.

She sighed as she remembered how Shinji Strada entered her life by way of her King who held feelings for the young warrior. Being on Gabriel's Brave Saint meant she had the chance to meet and spar with the legend himself. Despite having reservations towards Gabriel's relationship with Shinji, Griselda was intrigued by Shinji for her own reasons. Even though he was a true believer, he had liberalist views which apparently allowed him to remain open minded.

He had claimed that he respects _all_ religions because in the end it was that particular person's choice to worship in that religion they had chosen for themselves. He would not look down on or disrespect that person for the religion they chose as in his opinion it was those who were intolerant that caused and inflamed the strife that currently exists between the religions.

_There is no one religion superior to others as all religions are equal. Thinking that your religion is the superior one is the main reason there is so much friction between them._

In fact she had a few debates with Shinji on the topic of religion and was surprised by many of his answers. He didn't try to argue her down or try to make himself right. He merely presented his opinions in a clear and neutral stance; pointing out flaws that he saw and giving possible solutions. She was surprised by Shinji's wisdom despite his young age and his belief for religious tolerance.

And then he reveals the truth of God to Asia, Irina and herself not only so they know the truth but to protect them from Kokabiel should the fallen angel try to hurt them spiritually. Like the devotee Christian she is, Griselda tried to deny Shinji's words as a lie… until both Gabriel, Melpha and Xenovia confirmed that Shinji was telling the truth. Griselda very couldn't call her King a liar since the Archangel has lived for thousands of years and saw the final battle between Lucifer and God. Melpha was part of the clergy and thus, one of the few humans to know the truth. Xenovia revealed she learned the truth earlier that day and it was thanks to Shinji's words afterward that allowed her to continue on as a Christian.

Words which Shinji repeated with a little bit extra wisdom tacked on for good measure. He had, in a few simple words, rejuvenated her faith in the Christian teachings and given her the strength to continue on as a Christian.

_Shinji Strada you are one interesting man. _Griselda thought with a small smile on her beautiful face. _I now understand why Lady Gabriel loves you so… and why I'm beginning to love you as well. _Griselda thought knowing her budding feelings would cause tension between her and Gabriel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba Yuuto stared blankly out his apartment window, his mind on the compromise Shinji gave to his master Rias just yesterday. After being trounced by two Excalibur wielders within the same damn week Kiba was ready to go Stray and do whatever it took to get his revenge… until his Buchou had told him of the compromise and it left Kiba wondering.

Was he really just projecting his rage and hatred on the Excaliburs because he wouldn't have been able to get revenge on the man responsible for the pain and suffering of him and his Holy Sword comrades?

He had spent the better part of the night thinking about Shinji's words and came to the dawning realization that Shinji was absolutely right. When he really thought about it, it was completely idiotic to hate an inanimate object that had done absolutely nothing to him. A sword could only harm him when wielded by someone who had ill intent. It was all Valper's doing because of the man's overwhelming greed towards the Excaliburs. The allure of the Excalibur's immense powers must have drove Valper in creating the Holy Sword project so that maybe one day he could wield the sword itself.

All the pain and suffering of those who had been part of the Holy Sword experiment was for Valper to be able to wield Excalibur himself. It wasn't about making the Church stronger, no it was about Valper's selfish desire.

Summoning Holy Eraser, Kiba moved so he was in a Knight's stance. "My Holy Sword comrades please forgive me for my foolishness. But know that soon I will avenge you all by making Valper pay for his sins. That I vow!" Kiba promised before getting prepared for battle that would determine the future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the shrine that is their home/HQ the Brave Saints of Hearts and Oracle were putting the finishing touches on their preparations for their battle with Kokabiel. Though Shinji had to wonder just how sexually repressed the old men running the Church were because really the so-called 'battle attire' Xenovia, Irina and Griselda were wearing were a bit too sexualized for the term battle attire.

Melpha's version was a one-piece, skin-tight body with the arms and legs being a grayish-black with a matching corset-like vest for support, and modified knee-high boots with knee-pads built in. Her long hair was now in a messy ponytail with a braid wrapped around it. Xenovia's version was a black, skin-tight unitard with short sleeves and pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. Asia had gotten her own battle attire which was a long-sleeved, skin-tight unitard with fingerless gloves and thigh-high boots. Irina's battle attire was a thigh-length variant of the female Church battle attire, didn't have the pauldrons like Xenovia's and was sleeveless. Griselda's version was a long-sleeved unitard with the pauldrons and built-in elbow pads with the sleeves' ends simulating fingerless gloves. She wore dark gray fishnet-like tights underneath the unitard with built-in knee pads and knee-high boots on her lower half. _(*Note: Think of Black Canary from DC Comics.*)_

Their attire did little if nothing in showing off their ripe and shapely bodies. Every curve and contour of their bodies was on display particularly in their breasts areas (especially since their crucifixes brought attention their ample breasts whose perfectly round shapes were clearly defined by the tight outfit) and ass areas (again an area clearly defined by the tight outfit).

_This is probably the closest thing to porn for those old codgers. _Shinji thought as he double checked his gear. Shinji himself wore a black, military-grade body suit with a neoprene under-layer for comfort with built-in reinforced elbow and knee pads along with a built-in Batman-styled utility belt. On top of the bodysuit's upper half was torso and shoulder armor made from the scales of the Diamond and Titanium Dragons along with the leg armor that covered the suit's lower half. The suit was reinforced with an adamant coated bulletproof Kevlar, bi-weave mesh with high-level magical enchantments for further protection of his vitals. The elbow and knee pads were also made of adamant for extra protection and an added level of attack for his elbow and knee strikes.

He wore matte-black, armored gauntlets that stopped short of his elbows, with the armor being made of the scales of the Diamond and Titanium Dragons also and the knuckle parts were adamant so to enhance his punches. There were hidden, assassin-styled blades hidden within the gauntlets for a surprise attack. The blades were unique as they too were made out of the scales of the Diamond Dragon and Titanium Dragon so they were literally unbreakable. His armored combat boots were also made of the same substances as his gauntlets and the rest of the suits armored pieces, and were also matte-black in color and had two daggers hidden in the front and the back.

The suit also included a mask-helmet fusion, armored just like elbows, knees, gloves and boots to protect his head. There were several gadgets built-in; infrared vision, x-ray vision, night vision, a two-way radio with an encrypted channel for him and his allies and a magic seal on the mouth area that filtered the air and protected him from air borne toxins.

The 'outfit' was completed with a night-black short-sleeved, hooded cloak that made Shinji look more like a Dark Lord of the Sith than a holy warrior of God.

Gabriel and the others had been in awe when Shinji appeared in his normal battle attire and explained its functions. As he doubled checked his gear, Shinji gave his girlfriend/Queen discreet glances because of how effing beautiful she always was, even in her battle attire. She wore a set of armor that consisted of an ornate metal corset-shaped breastplate on her torso followed by a white skirt with blue ends, and a white cloth wrap behind her. On her arms she has two full length arm-guards with white cloth pauldrons, and on her legs she has thigh-high metal boots. The armor was pearl-white in color with gold trim. _(*Think of Annelotte's armor from Queen's Blade but how I described.*)_

"Alright since we're already here's the plan." Shinji began getting the women to listen. "Kokabiel will most likely attack today given Xenovia's confrontation with Freed. This means that Kuoh Academy will be our battle ground and where we end things." Shinji said getting nods of acceptance. "Asia as the healer you need to stay out of sight so as not to be targeted. You'll team with Melpha since she has some powerful defensive spells."

"Hai St. Shinji-sama." Melpha and Asia said to their leader.

"The rest of you will handle the stray priests and any other surprises. Kokabiel is mine to battle." He said getting a grimace from Gabriel. Before anything else could be said, the angels felt a cold shiver run through them. Shinji widened his eyes in shock and realization before running outside to confirm his fears with the girls hot on his tail.

"A barrier?!" Gabriel gasped seeing the shimmering atmosphere. "NO! He means to involve the humans in this! He's forcing us to choose between either trying to save the humans or fighting him to stop his plans!" Gabriel realized in horror.

"The cunning bastard." Xenovia hissed as she glared at the barrier.

"Tch." Shinji muttered before summoning his power. A baseball-sized orb of holy energy appeared in his hand before he threw into the air high above Kuoh Town where it dispersed into glittery particles that rained down on the town. "That will render all non-supernaturals unconscious. That's the best we can do for the humans. We have to get to Kuoh Academy and stop Kokabiel now! Ophis stay here and watch the place. I'll call you if I need okay." Shinji said getting a nod from the loli-dragon. He then summoned a mandala to teleport his Brave Saint to Kuoh Academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Kuoh Academy)**

Kokabiel smiled darkly as he sat in his floating throne, looking down on the world as if he was a dark god. Standing beside his throne on the left and right respectively were his two loyal minions who have always faithfully served him since they fell from Heaven centuries ago. The stage was set; the bomb was already set and was counting down, his forces were battle ready and thirsting for blood and carnage, and Valper was ready with his little experiment. All that was needed now was for the players to show themselves.

_Ah. Speak of the devil… _Kokabiel gave a dry chuckle at the thought as he sensed two decently sized yoki signatures. A red and blue mandala, baring the crests of the Gremory and Sitri clans respectively, appeared depositing the Gremory and Sitri peerages. Rias and Sona directed their attention to the floating throne and saw Kokabiel looking down on them, both literally and figuratively.

Before anything could be said or done, a silver-white mandala baring the crest of Heaven appeared depositing the heavenly angels sent by Michael. When Kokabiel looked them over, noting his former sister Gabriel, his red eyes stopped and widened when they landed on the only male in the group. They then narrowed in anger and malice when he recognized the person. Standing from his throne, Kokabiel snapped his fingers causing a large, singular mandala to appear that released his forces. There were 100 stray priests armed to the teeth along with 50 Knight-like beings known as Black Knight Golems. The Knight Golems stood eight feet tall with gleaming onyx armor, armed with either a shield and sword or shield and lance. Their eyes glowed with the ferocity of a red-hot star, glaring darkly at those before them. _(*Note: Think of the Black Knight Golem from Castlevania Lords of Shadow*)_

"Freed." Kokabiel's dark voice resounded through the academy.

"Yea boss man Koka." Freed said, the insane priest revealing himself. He scanned the groups before him before his eyes landed on Kiba and Xenovia. "Oi! Shitty devil and angel-chan! So good of you to show up! It saves me the time of hunting ya shitty asses down and kill ya." He said licking his lips at the thought of spilling their blood. Xenovia gave Freed a disgusted look while Kiba glared at the insane priest. "Oi! Old man Valper you ready or what?! I want to kill some shitty devils and angels!" Freed shouted getting Kiba to stiffen when Valper revealed himself.

"Ah youth these days. So impatient." Valper sighed. He scanned the group and stopped when he spotted Kiba. "Ah. Izaiya it's been so long since I last laid eyes on you. How have you been… my adopted son?" he asked honestly while dropping a major bombshell and using Kiba's birth name. The entire area within Kuoh Academy's grounds was silent after that. The only sound that could heard was the gnashing of Kiba's teeth as he glared venomously at his adopted father.

Kiba's peerage mates and the Sitri devils stared at him with worry and shock. They knew that he had been adopted into the church but to think that his adopted father was the very one who made his life hell with the Holy Sword Project. The angels were shocked also as they could all admit that they didn't see this coming at all.

_Well this is one fucked up family reunion. _Shinji thought shaking his head. _To think that Kiba-san would be related to this monster in human skin. Though I can understand since I used to live with the stigma of being related to Gendo Rokubongi. _Shinji mused.

"YOU ARE NO FATHER OF MINE YOU MURDEROUS BASTARD!" Kiba screamed towards the disgraced Archbishop. "AND I NO LONGER GO BY THAT ACCURSED NAME!"

"Oi! You mean shitty devil-chan is your son old man." Freed asked cocking his head.

"Yes. I found the boy on the streets and took him in when I saw his potential. In fact he was the very first volunteer for Holy Sword Project. Foolishly believing he could become the hero of the Church with it." Valper said looking at his failure of a son. "Besides yourself Freed, Izaiya here could wield all of the Excalibur pieces quite easily. Alas he still ended up as a failure like the rest. Oh well I can see to the disposal of the final test subject from Holy Sword Project be completed." He said waving his left arm.

A golden mandala appeared where a golden, bastardized-looking sword rose up from the ground. The devils shivered as they felt the immense holy aura from the sword. Their natural devil instincts were telling them to stay away from… this abomination of a holy sword. Though for Kiba, his rage only heightened when he saw the abomination before him, summoning his trusted sword Holy Eraser.

"This is my greatest creation; a fusion of the Excalibur pieces we've gathered… the Fused Excalibur." Valper said proudly gesturing to the sword. "Soon enough I'll recreate the almighty True Excalibur once I get Destruction, Mimic and Ruler. Freed have fun testing out my creation. Oh and save Izaiya for last. I want him to see a true Excalibur wielder's power."

"Gotcha old man Valper." Freed said moving towards the sword, grasping it before setting it free. Its holy power increased dramatically as he gave it a few experimental swings. Grinning maliciously Freed turned his attention to the devils and angels. Using the power of Rapidly, he blurred into action but was met by Kiba as they clashed once again.

And that was the signal for the battle to begin.

Sona and her peerage acted quickly, calling upon their yoki and combining it together to create the strongest barrier they could in order to contain the battle.

Then Kokabiel's forces charge forward with a loud war cry and their weapons drawn. The Gremory peerage and the Brave Saints charged as well.

The battle for the future had begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**{Gabriel VS Bezaliel}**

Gabriel stared down her former brother the Shadow of God, Bezaliel. He was still the bald, seven-foot three-inch tall, dark-skinned man with a hulk-like physique. He still has pointed canines and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one. He wore no shirt or any kind of top, further displaying his hulking physique. He has various tribal tattoos covering the entirety of his upper arms, his entire chest and back. He wore gold bangle bracelets on each wrist and wears a gold belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the center. All of these aspects combined give him the appearance of a professional wrestler and boxer. Ten, jet-black wings jutted from his back. _(*Note: Think of the Fourth Raikage from Naruto but bald and with tattoos.*)_

"It has been some years since we last met Gabriel." Bezaliel said in his usual deep, baritone voice as he looked at his former sister.

"Yes it has Bezaliel." Gabriel said simply. "I can already see that I won't be able to talk you out of this foolish action of starting another war." She said with a frown as she gathered her power.

Bezaliel chuckled before retorting; "To you this may be foolish but to those who do not like this fragile peace and how it came about… this action is needed. The grudges of the past have yet to disappear my naïve little sister. While some have managed to lay their grudges to rest, there are others who weren't able to and have even nursed those grudges to the point of being consumed by them. Even if we are to fail today, there are others who will take up our cause and unleash the fires of war upon this world."

Gabriel frowned as she listened to Bezaliel, unable to refute his words. She knew several of her fellow angels who still talked about eradicating the devils and fallen angels. They did not understand the sacrifices needed to do such a thing and even if it was possible, then Heaven would be severely weakened which would be an open invitation for the other factions to try something.

The beautiful Archangel put those thoughts on the back burner, summoned her trusted Sword of Fate and unleashed her power. In response Bezaliel unleashed his power and charged towards Gabriel who met his charge with her own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**{Griselda VS Qemuel}**

Griselda grunted as she clashed with the eight-winged fallen angel Qemuel. There had been no words exchanged when Kokabiel's forces charged forward and Qemuel targeted her. Her trusted blade Tizona, a Katzbalger arming sword, clashed with Qemuel's blue light spear. Pushing the man back, Griselda managed to get a good look at Qemuel's appearance.

He is a tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair with matching eyes, the latter including green lines below them. Qemuel's attire consists of a ragged black, punk-styled vest with an upturned collar and spikes along his shoulder ridge. The inseam was light blue to match his hair and eyes. He wore a navy blue A-shirt with a stylized skull icon on its front with the obscene message of 'F*ck U'. His entire right forearm was covered in a tattoo depicting a naked female fallen angel with twelves wings and holding a scythe. His hands were adorned in black, fingerless gloves with bangles on his wrists. He wore baggy, acid washed, dark olive-green jeans with rips and tears in them and was held up with a skull buckled belt and combat boots with the laces undone.

"Tch. Not bad for a woman though I'm not really seeing why you're called the strongest female exorcist the Church ever produced." Qemuel taunted. Griselda merely let the taunt slide off her like water off a duck's back, already used the usual sexism that came with being a female warrior. Griselda charged forward, surging Tizona with her holy power and launched several energy-wave slashes at Qemuel. The eight-winged fallen angel did some aerial maneuvers to dodge the attacks and managed to get his spear up to block Griselda's strike.

Qemuel once again flinched back in fear, which Griselda capitalized on by hitting the Angel Sword technique **Flash Strike** to cut through the light spear like butter and deal a strong blow to the fallen angel's chest. Qemuel growled angrily as he held his bloody chest.

First blood went to Griselda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hah!" Xenovia shouted as she struck down another stray priest with Destruction. After the two fallen angels with Kokabiel had targeted Gabriel and Griselda, the 100 stray exorcists had split up into two large groups; 50 targeting the angels with the other 50 targeting the devils with the Knight Golems backing them up. Xenovia was abusing the power of Excalibur Destruction, using its immense destruction powers to mutilate any stray exorcist and the Knight Golems foolish enough to cross her path. Though the Knight Golems were proving tricky in killing but she'll manage. She even took a few holy firearms from the dead exorcists to even things up since some of the exorcists were former Dragoons. And it had been a while since she used a gun due to her preference in getting up close and personal with her opponent.

Though she made a mental note to keep the bazooka because she liked the destruction it wrought when she made it go boom.

Irina was using Mimic's ability to the maximum, using any and all weapons she could think of and trained in to take out the stray priests and the Knight Golems which were proving a bitch to take down. In fact she had already brought out her true holy sword, **Hauteclere** which had some effect on the golems, getting them to freeze up and apparently short-circuit but they would just keep coming. Though their movements were now sluggish and 'glitchy'. Melpha was proving her magical prowess by protecting both herself and Asia in the strongest barrier she could produce while also launching powerful magical blasts at anything coming towards her. Though the Knight Golems beings were, to a degree, shrugging off each attack and kept up their slow pace towards them. Asia was using her Twilight Healing to rejuvenate Melpha so the older blonde could keep up her onslaught.

On the devil's side, Rias and Akeno were taking on all of the Knight Golems that had chosen to come towards the devils to get rid of the more dangerous threats. Power of Destruction and various elements were relentless in striking the 'robotic' beings but they were, to a degree, shrugging off the attacks. A few of the Knight Golems had broken off from that battle and moved towards the others. Koneko, Xuelan and Isabela were pummeling any exorcists within their reach with Isabela actually using a random priest she got her hands on as a human baseball bat to bludgeon other priests with. With Siris and Karlamine, they were slicing and dicing priests left and right. The priests were unable to track the Gremory Knights' immense speed; only seeing brief glints of steel before their lives ended.

Ravel was immolating priests left and right and striking against the golems with everything she had while Mihae was using everything in her arsenal to take down any and every attacker. The Pawns, having promoted themselves to Queen, were attacking anything that was moving. As Issei, after some struggling and several Boosts, had managed to take down a few priests of his own. He was shaken out of his small triumph when he saw a priest sneaking up on Ravel with a light blade. Rushing towards the priest and praying to Satan that he's not too late, Issei began boosting his power once more to enhance his poor attributes so he could run faster. It was then that Issei got his miracle as the Boosted Gear reacted to his desire to save Ravel, allowing Issei to finally 'level-up' so to speak, gaining the 'true' form of the Boosted Gear.

"RAAAGGGHHHHH!" Issei shouted as he launched his Dragon Cannon attack. The cannon-like blast vaporized the unsuspecting priest, even as Ravel turned around when she sensed the discharge of yoki. A Knight Golem that was fighting both Xuelan and Isabela took heavy damage but still continued on with the fight.

"Issei-kun!" Ravel gasped realizing her Issei had saved her.

"I'm glad I made it time Ravel-chan." Issei said giving Ravel a thumbs-up. _Whew! I nearly lost a beautiful pair of oppai there. _Issei thought to himself as he stared lecherously at Ravel's well-sized oppai and getting the girl to blush when she realized where her crush was staring at.

"You two can fuck each other later. Right now we got a fight to win!" Isabela growled to the two as she and Xuelan struggled against a Knight Golem. The two blushed deeply (with Issei letting out a perverted giggle at the thought of fucking Ravel) before snapping to attention, Ravel and Issei rushed headlong into the battle. Issei began supporting his comrades by using his newly unlocked Transfer ability; boosting his power to a considerable degree then transferring it to his peerage mates. This gave the Gremory Team an edge against the supposedly nigh-unbeatable Knight Golems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**{Kiba VS Freed}**

"Kukukuku! Shitty devil-chan is entertaining!" Freed cackled as he clashed with Kiba again and again. The Fused Excalibur once again crashed against Kiba's Holy Eraser in a fight for dominance. Like their previous fight, the two were evenly matched but this time Kiba was ready for any surprises from Freed. "Shitty devil-chan are you jizzing yourself like I am?! Because I'm practically jizzing myself here!" Freed shouted as he managed to push Kiba back.

"You disgusting bastard! I'll end you here!" Kiba said desummoning Holy Eraser and summoning his strongest sword and charging towards Freed once again. Freed was stunned when Kiba's sword ignited with black fire, black wind and black lightning, which Kiba took full advantage of by giving Freed two deep gashes in the shape of an X on his chest causing the insane priest to cry out in pain. "This is my strongest sword created from Sword Birth… **Seikai Joshin **(_精圧壊 女神 __Spirit Crushing Goddess)_!" Kiba declared. "

Seikai Joshin allowed Kiba to use the five elements of fire, wind, lightning, earth and water and then mix them with the darkness element to form the dark elementals. The black fire, the strongest and most destructive form of fire, burned and cauterized. The black wind enhanced the sword's cutting power by sharpening the edge while also enhancing the fire's power, black lightning enhanced the sword's piercing power with vibrations and messed with the target's nervous system, the black earth strengthened the sword's durability while damaging the opposing sword, and black water enhanced the sword's speed and fluidity and also damaged the opposing sword due to its acidic nature.

It was a pet project of Kiba's in his bid to gain vengeance against the Excaliburs. Sekai Joshin was Kiba's answer to equaling the power of the Excalibur pieces. Basically it was his anti-Excalibur.

Kiba blurred into action, pushing his Knight power to the max, slashing wildly at Freed who was unable to counter due to the lightning screwing with his nervous system. Kiba brutally kicked Freed in his chest, sending the rogue priest tumbling head over ass twice before he landed with a thud.

Freed growled as he struggled to his feet, wheezing as he struggled for breath. "Un. Shitty devil-chan got some new tricks. But so do I!" Freed shouted before vanishing from Kiba's sight. The blonde Knight guarded himself as he recalled the powers of the Excalibur pieces.

_He must be using Excalibur Transparency. _Kiba thought as he focused on his surroundings and ignored the other sounds of battle. _Transparency renders the user and the sword itself invisible to the senses of an opponent but… _Kiba thought quickly ducking under an invisible slash and lashed out with his own sword that got him a yelp of surprise. Freed was forced to drop the invisibility due to the cut on his cheek. _But it can't render the KI (killing intent) invisible to the senses of the opponent. And Freed is just leaking KI by the gallons._

"Ya shitty devil! I'll fucking rape ya for ruining my handsome face!" Freed shouted as he suddenly duplicated himself. Kiba was on guard once again as he looked at Freed and his clones. "Ha! Take this devil-chan! I've cloned myself! So let's have a gangbang!" Freed shouted as he and his 'clones' used Rapidly's power to run circles around Kiba.

Kiba merely tightened his guard as he focused on the army of Freeds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**{Legend VS Legend: Kokabiel VS Shinji}**

"So you show yourself Angel Slayer." Kokabiel spat angrily seeing his brethren's murderer before him. "This makes things easier for me since I won't have to hunt you down. It saves me time… time that I can use to kill you and avenge my brethren you murdered!" Kokabiel shouted over the sounds of battle below him.

"Avenge?" Shinji questioned. "They destroyed an entire continent, killing 3½ billion people in the process, ruined the world nearly beyond repair, then 16 years later started a war with the intent to wipe out the rest of humanity." Shinji listed off as he summoned his trusted blade. "You have a twisted sense of loyalty for wanting to avenge people like that. But I'm not here to debate about your sense of loyalty. I'm here to stop you one way or another. Since it's clear that you won't surrender if given the option, then you might as well come to peace with yourself because today is the day you die." Shinji promised pointing his trusted broadsword towards Kokabiel.

The cadre sneered at Shinji's boast but his eyes widened when he recognized the sword in the Angel Slayer's hand and sensed the power coming from it. "Oh! That's Almace the sister blade to Durandal! Seeing that blade makes me remember that Durandal wielder I fought during WWII… Cardinal Priest Vasco Strada." Kokabiel reminisced with a dark smile. That fight was easily ranked within his Top 10 Favorite Fights list because after all it was one of the few times a human managed to push him so far in a battle and even defeat him.

"So you know of my Almace?" Shinji asked looking at his trusted blade. It took the form of a fusion between a broadsword and a Khyber knife that was six feet in length and two-feet wide. The blade was a ruby-red in color with a polished silver edge that was also doubled-edged to give the sword extra bite in its cuts. The sword has an L-shaped guard in front of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle.

"Of course! Almace is a sword equal to Durandal in every way possible. It was previously wielded by **Turpin, Archbishop of Reims** – a warrior-monk and the orchestrator of the **Battle of Roncevaux Pass**, in which he and Roland the Ultimate Paladin killed each other." Kokabiel explained looking at the legendary sword. "Turpin was the only person of that age who could compete with Roland and his Durandal, thus proving himself a monster like Roland. When wielded in the hands a true master, like Turpin, Almace is a threat unlike any other. For you to wield that blade… I guess that the rumors are true about you being Vasco's son, the Executioner and the **Second Coming of the Original Turpin**. This is perfect! I get the face the son of the man who pushed me to the absolute limit in WWII." Kokabiel said with a shark-like grin coming close to splitting his face.

Being a battle maniac, Kokabiel always loved fighting strong opponents and if even half of the rumors are true about Shinji's skill and that he was adopted and personally trained by the **Second of Coming of Original Roland **himself then this would be quite the battle that Kokabiel could put in his book.

"Well then Angel Slayer I'll give you a warrior's death. It's the least I can do for giving me a glorious battle that will be the prelude to the Second Great War." Kokabiel said summoning a light sword.

"The battle hasn't even started yet and already you're underestimating me." Shinji said simply while flinging blood off of Almace's blade.

Wait.

Blood?!

"ARRRRRRRRGH!" Kokabiel's pained scream pierced the night as his body finally registered being attacked. His right hand was clutching his left arm… or rather, the stump that used to be his forearm as it was cut off from his elbow. The cut was gushing out liters of blood even as Kokabiel tried to stop it by gripping the wound tightly. Kokabiel also noticed that he was having problems balancing himself in the air, his eyes widening before his head moved so he could look behind him. Three of his ten wings on his left side were gone leaving him with only seven wings. Realizing what just happened, Kokabiel just chuckled darkly before using holy fire to cauterize prevent further blood loss from his injuries.

"That technique just now was **Flash Strike**, an instantaneous sword strike that can pierce even space-time." Kokabiel said calming himself. "You used two Flash Strikes in a single instant; the first was used to remove my left hand while the second one was used as the set up for **Nine Fold Rakshasa: Three Fold Flash**." Kokabiel stated reviewing Shinji's actions. "I'm impressed that you managed to do such a thing against me. I'm one of the original creators of Nine Fold Rakshasa and its variants alongside Uriel." Kokabiel revealed.

"I already knew that. Gabriel-chan taught me all five of the sacred Angel Sword techniques along with how they came to be." Shinji revealed. "Since she was the one to angelize me, Gabriel personally trained me herself in the ways of angelic combat." Shinji said. "Even she was surprised at quickly I was able to learn and master the techniques since I've only been an angel for about six months."

"…Then allow me to praise you. The Angel Sword techniques took years for us, the original High-ranking Angels, to create and an equal amount of time to master. For you, a mere fledgling angel, to be able to use them with your level of proficiency after only six months of training is definitely no small feat." Kokabiel praised the legend. "You're nothing short of a genius with a sword. Or perhaps Gabriel is just a better teacher than I thought she could be?" Kokabiel mused but then shrugged not really caring about Gabriel's teaching skills (despite the fact that she had taught him centuries ago). "Anyway know that I will not take you lightly anymore! With every ounce of my power I will crush you!" Kokabiel declared summoning a new light sword. "Let's see just how skilled you really are in the angel arts! NINE FOLD RAKSHASA!"

Both of them vanished in a flash and reappeared as they clashed, the shockwaves generated from their clashing attacks were actually affecting the battles below them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Shinji officially started his battle with Kokabiel, Gabriel was already in a heated fight against Bezaliel. Sword met fist repeatedly as Gabriel and Bezaliel tried to gain the upper hand. An overhand sword strike was blocked by Bezaliel's bangles and the kick he launched was blocked by Gabriel's armored knee. The two pushed away from each before Bezaliel launched several orbs of darkness energy which Gabriel countered with holy energy orbs. Holy and Darkness collided in a chain of explosions lighting up the night sky.

The two legendary angels clashed once more, sword and fist colliding repeatedly in a dance for dominance before Bezaliel got the advantage when he kicked at Gabriel's feet tripping her up. Off balance, Gabriel was unable to dodge the barrage of darkness infused punches to her face and torso before Bezaliel ended his 87 hit combo with a vicious haymaker that sent Gabriel to the ground with an authoritative BOOM. Bezaliel didn't relax knowing that Gabriel wouldn't be defeated so easily.

And he was right when the Sword of Fate soared through the dust cloud towards him at insane speeds. Managing to dodge, he fell into Gabriel's trap as she peppered him with her seiki infused feathers from her gold wings. Gabriel then appeared before him and unleashed her own 87 hit combo that had Bezaliel reeling since as the Archangel of Power, Gabriel was power personified and so Bezaliel's body was being punished to an ungodly degree. Gabriel's combo ended with a spinning, axe-kick that piledrove the Shadow of God into the ground with severe authority.

A few seconds later, the dust cloud was dispersed by Bezaliel's flaring aura as he glared up at Gabriel. Infusing himself the darkness element, which caused a slight increase in his already massive muscle mass, Bezaliel surged forward and with a single punch shattered the sound barrier and sent a massive concussive shockwave towards Gabriel. Having quickly infused herself with the water element, Gabriel deftly dodged Bezaliel's attack and shot several tire-sized water bullets at her foe. Bezaliel blocked the water bullets with his wings, reinforcing them with more of the darkness element. He grit his teeth as the water bullets hit him like a runaway freight train and pushed him back several feet. Had he not reinforced his wings, he knew they would be badly broken.

Frowning, Gabriel decided it was time to use the techniques Shinji taught her. Pointing her Sword of Fate at Bezaliel, Gabriel prepared her attack.

A tennis ball-sized orb of holy energy appeared at the tip of Fate's blade, which Bezaliel quickly realized was Transmigration Cycle, but he was surprised when streams of water came from Gabriel's body and combined with the orb. Gabriel was also adding more and more of her power to the orb while condensing it at the same time, thus causing an exponential increase in its destructive yield. Once at the level of power she wanted, Gabriel gave Bezaliel a dark smile before shouting the name of her attack.

"**Samsara Cycle**!" the Samsara Cycle left Fate's tip with a shocking level of speed that it made a miniature sonic boom and quickly expanded to the size of mini Red Dwarf star. Shocked, Bezaliel created a barrier of darkness and further reinforced his body with the darkness element.

**BOOM**

The explosion rocked the campus like a level 8 earthquake smoke billowed from the point of impact, but Bezaliel burst out of the smoke, his body only lightly charred, but his wings were burnt, tattered and some even bent at unnatural angles.

"Wha… what was that?!" Bezaliel demanded holding back his wince of pain.

"It was the Samsara Cycle. Though you should pay more attention to the remaining energy orbs." Gabriel said simply with a dark smirk. Bezaliel blinked before looking around him to see that he was indeed surrounded by several dozen energy orbs that then launched themselves at him, inducing numerous explosions upon his person.

"_This Gabriel-chan is the Samsara Cycle, created from the fusion of the water element with the Transmigration Cycle." _Gabriel remembered Shinji's explanation of the Samsara Cycle as she watched the scene. Once the first wave of orbs were done, a new wave of orbs, this time in greater numbers and smaller sizes, formed and launched themselves at the still reeling Bezaliel. _"Combining the water element with the Transmigration Cycle immensely increases the strength and accuracy of Transmigration Cycle, but also when the initial attack is over, the remaining energy that dispersed into the air 'flow' back together to form smaller balls of energy to attack again. This process repeats itself over and over until all of the energy had been expended. Thus it is called the Samsara Cycle; the cycle of life, death and rebirth."_

_I poured a mass amount of energy into the Transmigration Cycle as I made it, condensing it while simultaneously adding my water element to create the Samsara Cycle. _Gabriel thought watching the endless onslaught of the Samsara Cycle decimate Bezaliel. _This basically overcharged the Samsara Cycle to an extreme degree but it was needed given what the Darkness element can do when one is infused with it. _Gabriel frowned as she remember the effects of the darkness element when she oversaw Shinji's Twilight element training and they fully noted the affects it had on him.

After several long moments, the energy of the Samsara Cycle was finally expended as Gabriel took in the decimated form of Bezaliel. His wings, a source of pride for both angels and fallen angels, were destroyed beyond repair. In fact he couldn't even maintain his flight with such ravaged wings, struggling to use even levitation magic to keep himself afloat in the air. Third and fourth degree burns covered his body, his gold bangles were destroyed, and his pants were tattered shorts.

Bezaliel gasped as he struggled to gain any breath, as just breathing wracked his body with pain. The Samsara Cycle was truly a devastating attack.

"It's over Bezaliel. You can no longer fight so just surrender." Gabriel said knowing she had won.

"…haa… I can't… do that…" Bezaliel wheezed painfully. "As… as I… said earlier… there will… be others. Beware… the Khaos… Brigade… for the… 'Demon King of Sixth Heaven' leads it." Bezaliel said before using the last of his power to activate a self-destruct spell, killing himself even as Gabriel tried and failed to stop him. Gabriel stared at the spot her former brother inhabited, her eyes narrowed as she recalled his final words.

_The 'Demon King of Sixth Heaven' leads the Khaos Brigade…? _Gabriel mused before putting it on the back burner before helping her comrades.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Qemuel growled as he once again moved away from the charging Griselda, intent on keeping her away from him. He had wanted to fight the Angel Slayer Shinji Strada but Kokabiel had immediately targeted him, leaving him and Bezaliel with the leftovers. Bezaliel had gone after Gabriel as he was the only one besides Kokabiel who could fight her. So that left Qemuel with Griselda Quarta the strongest female exorcist since the Original Joan of Arc.

The fight so far had been a stalemate for three reasons. 1) Griselda was an Ophan-class angel, meaning she has 20x the power of Virtue-class angel like Qemuel. 2) Thanks to her holy sword of Spanish legend, Griselda could break his concentration every time they clashed due to Tizona's fear inducing effect. And 3) Because of Tizona, Qemuel had forgone close-quarters combat and focused on long range with his light spears and magic blasts but Griselda had her own long range attacks.

As such, while Griselda had managed to wound him during the beginning stages of the battle, it had now become a battle of attrition.

Griselda frowned as she was growing severely annoyed of this cat and mouse game. Deciding to finish this battle in one shot, she began gathering her power by infusing herself with the ice element, she got into the Transmigration Cycle stance which was copied by Qemuel. As she formed the Transmigration Cycle, she added her ice element to it, streams of ice flowing into it and transforming it into her new special attack.

"Transmigration Cycle!" Qemuel called out as he launched his attack.

"**Diamond Realm: Shrapnel **(金剛界: 榴散弾, _Kongōkai: Ryūsandan_)!" Griselda shouted as she launched her new elemental attack. The ice elemental Diamond Realm: Shrapnel was a widespread, near-omnidirectional attack sending out a literal multitude of diamond-like ice shards. The shards tore through the Transmigration Cycle like it was wet tissue paper and sailed towards the stunned Qemuel who hastily put a barrier. Like with his Transmigration Cycle, the shards tore through his barrier and made the fallen Virtue into Swiss cheese. Griselda flinched as she saw how just how _effective _her newest technique was. This was the first time she used the Diamond Realm: Shrapnel on a living target since Shinji taught her how to fuse her ice element into the Angel Sword techniques.

Shaking her head, Griselda turned to survey the battlefield. All of the human priests were dead or dying, leaving only those Knight Golems as the remaining enemies. And those things were like literal walking tanks with the amount of punishment they were taking. Gabriel had finished off her opponent was now helping take out the remaining golems; the robotic beings crumpling under Gabriel's vast might. Xenovia was making her way to the blonde Gremory Knight who was in a pitched battle with Freed. The devils were concentrating their powers together to deal with their Knight Golems. Seeing Melpha and Asia struggling with a golem, Griselda rushed towards them, using her Diamond Realm: Shrapnel to attack the golem.

Melpha breathed a sigh of relief when Griselda took over fighting the Knight Golems, as despite Asia healing her, it was a strain on her body using her magical energies in a constant cycle like that. Despite the break, Melpha kept up the barrier just in case for a stray attack. After a few moments of centering herself, Melpha began launching magics attack again, this time focusing her main skill of White magic since that seemed to deal serious damage to the golems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**{Kiba &amp; Xenovia VS Freed}**

Kiba panted as he released another wave of enhanced black fire from Seikai Joshin, taking out another batch of illusions from Freed. Seeing as how he couldn't tell the illusion clones apart from the original, Kiba and simply chosen to take out the clones and the original with omnidirectional attacks. While it got rid of the clones, Freed would simply spam them in larger numbers than before and then use Rapidly's powers to move between them for guerrilla-style attacks.

Kiba would simply retaliate with another omnidirectional attack which forced Freed to disengage his current attack and dodge. But this was also draining him of his yoki and stamina and he realized this would end up becoming a battle of attrition between him and Freed.

Quickly thinking up a new plan, Kiba stabbed Sekai Joshin into the ground and focused on the Black Earth element and caused a magnitude 3, localized earthquake that caused Freed to stumble mid run. Wrenching his blade free Kiba rushed the stumbling rogue exorcist who was unable to defend himself from Kiba's attack that nearly bifurcated him. Panting deeply, Kiba turned his attention to his Satan-damned adopted father who looked undisturbed that Freed was defeated.

"Finally… finally after all these years I shall avenge myself and my comrades!" Kiba said though Valper was still unafraid.

"Hm. You did better than I expected Izaiya." Valper commented honestly. "Even with four of the seven Excalibur pieces fused together you still managed to defeat Freed. And that sword of yours is truly fascinating… maybe I should have you spared so I study you in depth to discover your secrets. It may even end up helping my research on making Excalibur even more powerful." Valper said with a greedy glint in his eyes.

Kiba sneered as he raised Seikai Joshin. "You speak as if you aren't going to die today Valper. Your ambitions… your greed… and your madness ends here! No one will suffer what I and my comrades went through with you dead!" Kiba claimed but before he could strike down Valper and avenge himself he was forced to dodge an attack that he barely registered.

Kipping up from his roll, Kiba gasped when saw Freed was still alive… but he had changed greatly. He stood at seven-feet with gray-black skin and heavily muscular now since his new form destroyed most of his clothes. His off-white hair was gone, leaving the man-monster bald. His face was malformed, twisted from the transformation now being skull-like with sunken, void-like eyes, to ram-like horns jutting from his head and a piranha-like mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth. There were bony, spike-like ridges along his arms, a spike forming from each elbow, before the ridges formed a malformed clawed gauntlet on each hand. His pants were tattered shorts due to the spiked ridged on his legs and spikes from each knee along with the taloned feet.

"What in the world…" Kiba asked in shock.

Valper gave a deranged grin before explaining. "You see Izaiya I'm not allied with Kokabiel. Oh no. You see I never went to Grigori like most disgraced/rogue priests do. No I was approached by an organization that truly recognized my genius and wanted it to flourish… unlike that idiotic Vatican. With their help I was able to continue Holy Sword Project so I could perfect it and even create a way to restore Excalibur to its original form and power. When they learned of Kokabiel's plans they sent me as envoy to help since a war coincides with their plans. They were the ones who supplied Kokabiel with those Knight Golems currently destroying your friends. Freed, who had already joined Kokabiel by then, agreed to undergo some… modifications turning him into this beast you see before you. This form gives Freed a massive boost in all areas… Freed!"

The man-monster that was Freed blurred out of sight getting Kiba to barely react as he blocked the sword strike but was sent sailing several feet and landed with a thud due to the strike's insane power. In a nanosecond, Freed was on him, the Gremory Knight barely rolling out of the way from Freed's attack that created a large crater. Kipping up, Kiba was pushed to the absolute limit in trying to parry the literal storm of blades that Freed was raining down on him. Then there was the sheer power behind each blow he barely managed to parry; there were literally bone-jarring and Kiba swore he could hear his bones screaming in protest.

Then out of nowhere Freed's malformed fist smashed into his face due to the man-monster's devastating right hook. Blood and spittle flew from Kiba's mouth even as he was then doubled over from the knee strike Freed gave him and the blonde Knight could only be thankful to both the holy and unholy that the spike on Freed's knee was so short since his insides would have been damaged. Kiba couldn't count his lucky stars any further than due to Freed gut-wrench powerbombing him into the ground, his spine cursing in protest. Freed then stomped on him, getting Kiba to cough up blood and bile. Freed raised his bastard of a sword, ready to end Kiba's life before he blasted away by an energy wave-slash.

"That's twice now I've saved you Gremory Knight." The haggard looking Xenovia said appearing with Destruction in hand as Kiba growled from his spot on the ground since he was doubly in her debt. The Ten of Oracles helped him up to his feet, the devil knight using his sword to steady himself. Xenovia then looked to the enraged man-monster Freed had become, raising an eyebrow at the creature. "You know this form suits you. It matches your insides as you've always been a monster in human skin since your birth from the bleakest of wombs." Xenovia said taking a stance.

Freed flinched backward and roared in pain due to the gash on his chest, unable to comprehend what just happened. Blurring into existence, Xenovia flew through a Nine Fold Rakshasa before hitting another Flash Strike that sent Freed stumbling backward screaming in pain and outrage.

"Gremory Knight I'll handle this monster! You take care of Valper." Xenovia told the devil who reluctantly nodded. Xenovia executed another Flash Strike on Freed while Kiba gingerly made his way towards Valper who still looked unconcerned with the this latest development.

"Do you want to know why I did what I did Izaiya?" Valper questioned Kiba who glared venomously at him. "It was because I wanted to wield Excalibur… to be a hero in the legends and stories I read as a child. I joined the Vatican initially as an exorcist, hoping that one day I would be chosen to wield Excalibur but it didn't happen." He said with anger. "Despite everything I went through I was never chosen! I couldn't even wield the other Holy Swords of legend! So I switched fields and turned to science hoping that it would help me find my answer. Decades of research led me to discover that only those who are classified as 'Natural Holy Sword Users' could wield true holy swords. And I knew what I needed to do." Valper said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a blue crystal vial.

"Is… is that…?" Kiba questioned looking at the vial.

Valper continued on as if he didn't hear Kiba's question. "I researched exactly how one can be classified as a Natural Holy Sword User and that lead me to finding out about the Light Attribute. One needed a mass amount of LA to be classified as such, needing to be well beyond the 'above-average' range so that there was a chance for synchronization between master and sword. The greater the LA, the greater the chances of synchronization with a true holy sword. That led me to create the Holy Sword Project." He revealed looking from the vial to Kiba. "This here vial is from the last batch, the very same batch you were a part of Izaiya and that allowed me to finally gain what I wanted." Valper said with a deranged grin.

"There was no need to kill my friends! We thought it was for God and endured any pain we received the entire time!" Kiba shouted seething in pure rage.

"You were only materials in a project. When it was done, the only thing left was to dispose of the excess material." Valper countered. "Then there were those hypocrites in the upper echelons of the Church! Excommunicating me as a pagan yet they still use my research." Valper commented with disdain. He tossed the vial at Kiba's feet. "You can have it. We, and those fools in the damned Church also, can already mass-produce higher quality ones."

Kiba took the vial and felt his dead friends' essence in it, causing him to remember all the times he shared with them though the pain of Holy Sword Project and when they told him to run and live when Valper attempted to kill them all.

"Valper, how many lives did you destroy for your research and desires?" He asked as he pressed the crystal on his chest.

Valper smirked, knowing that fusing something like that to a devil was fatal.

But instead, figures made from blue energy appeared around him.

"What the hell?" Valper asked in shock. "Are… are those… people?" he asked only to gasp in a horrifying realization.

Kiba's heart managed to free the souls trapped within the crystal!

"Every day I thought 'did I deserve to live?' when my friends were dead. They had more dreams then I did. They wanted to live more than me." Kiba said sadly. Then one of the spirits gripped his sleeve and he finally noticed them. He looked at the little girl, then the others. Tears welled up in his eyes at seeing his dead friends again, even if they were in spirit form.

_"It's okay."_

_"Even if there is no God."_

_"Even if God is not watching over us."_

_"Our hearts are one."_

_"Take us in."_ The spirits said and fused with Kiba.

Valper could only stare in terror that Kiba was still standing. He should have died from the holiness of the vial alone.

"Thank you my friends. I understand now and know that I will live for all of us! BALANCE BREAKER!" Kibe shouted raising Sekai Joshin in the air as light and darkness spiraled out around it. Everyone stopped to look at the awakening of Kiba's Balance Breaker as the multitudes of light and darkness erupted and then fused into the blade changing it. "**SWORD OF BETRAYER**!" Kiba shouted as in a bright gray light flashed nearly blinding everyone.

"What the hell is that!?" Valper gasped, shielding his eyes from the sudden energy burst.

"This is the Sword of Betrayer which is empowered with Holy and Devil powers." Kiba explained.

When devil writing appeared in the center of the blade, Gabriel and Rias gasped.

_It's like Shinji-kun! _Gabriel mentally gasped in realization. _With the Almighty's death the balance of the world was shattered allowing for opposites to become one and create a new power. Light and Darkness have become one for a second time! The first time it was Shinji-kun who is the physical embodiment of Twilight now this devil has created a Twilight sword. _Gabriel thought feeling worried. Shinji wielding Twilight was one thing but now a devil has managed the same feat.

"Holy powers and Devil powers fused together into a sword?" Rias asked wondering how it was possible.

"A holy-demonic sword? Two opposing powers together shouldn't be impossible!" Valper declared in disbelief backing away from Kiba with true fear in his heart.

"Valper this is where you die!" Kiba growled.

"FREED!" Valper yelled in terror trying to get away from Kiba. Freed appeared mid-swing but he was moving at a snail's pace in the newly empowered Kiba's eyes who deftly blocked and parried the swing in one instant. The man-monster was sent flying towards Valper who was unable to move out the way and tumbled about with Freed. Xenovia appeared by Kiba's side, stabbing Excalibur Destruction into the ground before folding her hands over her chest.

"Peter, Basilius, Dionysius and Blessed Virgin Mary, hear my prayers." Xenovia chanted. A gold colored symbol appeared next to her and a broadsword with a blue blade and gold edge came out wrapped in chains. "The saint living in this blade, I set you free." Xenovia said, right before the chains shattered from the weapon. "Holy Sword Durandal!" Xenovia said as she picked up the weapon.

"Impossible! My research didn't reveal how to use Durandal!" Valper gasped in shock and fear at seeing the Peerless Sword itself.

"Unlike Irina and Kiba, I am a natural born wielder like my guardian Griselda and leader St. Shinji." Xenovia said charging up Durandal, the blade humming with barely restrained power waiting to be unleashed.

"A true holy sword user!?" Valper shouted his fear increasing even more.

"Durandal is the peerless sword of destruction, rivaling the might of Caliburn and can cut anything in its path with no trouble. Though there are a few times where even I have trouble with it. Its power has to be kept contained by the holy chains because it's infinitely dangerous." Xenovia explained. "Knight of Gremory, Valper is yours. Freed is mine."

"Agreed." Kiba said before he and Xenovia rushed the two. Freed roared and charged as well blindly rushing to his final battle. Xenovia quickly used the instantaneous speed of Flash Strike to shorten the distance between her and Freed. Freed couldn't even widen his eyes in shock when Xenovia instantaneously appeared in front of him, Durandal swinging free.

"GRAND HOLY SLASH!" Xenovia intoned killing Freed instantly and shattering the bastardized Excalibur. When the light died down there was a several meter long trench that went all the way to the boundaries of Kuoh Academy's landscape, stopping just scant inches short of the barrier that Rias knew would have been destroyed along with the portion of Kuoh Town in that direction. There was also nothing left of Freed; no body, no bones, no ashes… no nothing! There was literally nothing left of Freed!

The only thing left from the destruction Xenovia wrought were the faintly glowing fragments of the bastardized Excalibur.

"GAH!" Valper screamed as he tried to crawl away from the area. Due to being right behind Freed, Valper was also in the line of fire and the disgraced Archbishop barely managed to move out the way… but not unscathed. He was covered in bruises, burn marks and both of his legs were now nothing more than stumps with the ends cauterized so he wouldn't bleed out. A shadow fell over him getting the old man to look and see his adopted son. "P-please Izaiya! I'm your father! You wouldn't commit patricide! The bible says thou shall not kill thy father!" Valper begged desperately and pathetically.

Kiba gave Valper a satanic grin before retorting; "I'm a devil now so the bible's words mean nothing to me now. Goodbye Valper may you burn in hell."

Valper couldn't utter another word as in an instant he was decapitated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**{Kokabiel VS Shinji}**

"Well shit!" Kokabiel muttered as clashed with Shinji once again. One… two… three… nine strikes before they pushed apart and stared each other down. Kokabiel frowned as he surveyed the scene; his forces were routed, Freed and Valper were dead and he had to contend with both Shinji Strada and Gabriel. Even if he killed Shinji he would be too weak to fight off Gabriel… an angel that even he was afraid to fight against despite his battle loving ways.

"It's over Kokabiel." Shinji said staring down the cadre. "Even if you somehow managed to defeat me you won't be able to stop Gabriel-chan from taking you out. Surrender and accept your punishment." Shinji said giving Kokabiel this one last chance to surrender.

Kokabiel sneered before pointing his light sword towards Shinji, immediately a ball of magic energy gathered at the tip.

"(Sigh) Suit yourself then." Shinji raised Almace where the same ball of magic energy started forming at its tip as well. Both of them got into the same stance; their sword-wielding arm pulled back before thrusting their swords forward at the same time.

**"Transmigration Cycle!"**

Both balls of magic energy left their respective blades and expanded as they rapidly made their way through the air towards each other. They clashed with each other, disintegrating the ground beneath and releasing so much power that the others watching, despite being a distance away from the fight, had to brace themselves so that they wouldn't be blown away (except Gabriel since she could easily withstand the power). The energy balls were too bright to look at, but the light was rapidly diminishing as both energy balls attempted to overpower the other. Soon, the victor was decided and Shinji's attack blasted through Kokabiel's forcing the fallen angel to dodge.

"To think that your Transmigration Cycle could overpower my own." Kokabiel commented.

"It's not surprising really." Shinji began getting everyone's attention. "Had I not taken away one of your hands, the medium for channeling your power, and effectively cut your combat prowess in half yours would have drawn with mine." He revealed.

"And by cutting off three of my wings on my left side, you disrupted my balance to further cause me problems." Kokabiel added realizing the truth behind Shinji's actions.

Gabriel smiled as she had already deduced what Shinji did when she saw Kokabiel's state. She knew that despite the class difference, Kokabiel held an advantage in terms of experience that would allow him, to a degree, mitigate the power advantage Shinji had as an Archangel. Knowing this, Shinji had created a strategy that would allow him to cripple Kokabiel's power in an instant and make this fight a bit easier for him.

"Shall we continue Kokabiel?" Shinji said taking his stance.

"Yes we shall Angel Slayer!" Kokabiel said as he copied Shinji's stance before rushing towards Shinji who copied him. They vanished and the dance of death began once again as the legends continued their epic battle.

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

Dozens of explosions rocked the whole campus as Kokabiel and Shinji and met each other's blade for blade in a dance of death. Shouts of Nine Fold Rakshasa were heard as they called out their attacks again and again. They would break apart and try something different ranging from throwing magic blasts, light spears, Transmigration Cycles, Flash Strikes then back to Nine Fold Rakshasa.

"Nine Fold Rakshasa!" Again and again, each sword strike from either of them was parried by an identical sword strike from the other. One, two, three… Nine strikes. The technique ended, but Shinji suddenly followed up with an upward thrust that knocked Kokabiel's light sword away, surprising the cadre as he lost his balance from the sudden attack.

"Flash Strike followed by…!" Shinji pointed the hilt of his sword of light at Kokabiel's unguarded torso. "Transmigration Cycle!" The ball of energy exploded at point blank range, the shockwave knocking Shinji back as Kokabiel was engulfed by the full blunt of the attack. "That was a risk in using such a move so close but it certainly worked." Shinji commented as he looked at the smoking crater that Kokabiel's body created. With a flare of his power, Kokabiel dispersed the smoke revealing his ragged shirt and injured torso, the cadre wheezing and coughing as he tried to regain his breath.

"To think that you reached the level where you can follow up Nine Fold Rakshasa with Flash Strike instantly." Kokabiel wheezed as he looked at Shinji. "You just keep surprising me Shinji Strada. Instant follow ups of Nine Fold Rakshasa with Flash Strike and you know the true nature of Transmigration Cycle. You charged up a Transmigration Cycle and held it with in your blade, increasing its power while powering up Transmigration Cycle at the same time. Then after your follow up Flash Strike you unleashed the strengthened Transmigration Cycle." Kokabiel said shaking his head impressed.

The devils really didn't know what Kokabiel was talking about though Rias had heard of the Angel Sword techniques in passing. They were techniques that could allow a low-ranking angel the ability to fight a stronger opponent equally and that there were five versions used. Lucifer and those that fell with him originally knew the techniques but had the knowledge sealed off by God before being cast out of Heaven after Lucifer's failed rebellion.

With the angels (Melpha, Xenovia, Asia, Irina and Griselda) they were impressed with Shinji's skill in the angel arts and how he was handling Kokabiel in this battle. None moreso than Gabriel who had a smile of pride on her face as she recalled Shinji's commitment to his training; seeing his determination to grow stronger and improve himself.

_Unlike Flash Strike or Nine Fold Rakshasa, techniques that combine magic with swordsmanship, Transmigration Cycle is more akin to a magic spell that works best when a sword is used as a medium. Therefore, Transmigration Cycle can be focused at any part of a sword, not just the tip. _Gabriel thought looking on. _Shinji-kun managed to understand this almost instantly and took advantage of in ways we the remaining angels of Heaven didn't think of. _Gabriel thought remembering the several improvements Shinji made to the Angel Sword techniques that surprised them.

Suddenly Kokabiel's aura exploded, driving Rias, her peerage and Shinji's Brave Saint along with Griselda to their knees from the sheer immensity of it. Gabriel and Shinji were the only ones fully unaffected by Kokabiel's display. Kokabiel's body then burst into white flames… or so it seemed. Kokabiel's body was indeed swathed in white flames, but they did not burn him. Instead, they caressed him gently, as though completely subservient to him, a sharp contrast to their fierce appearance and heat (which had the devils damn near sweat soaked).

"Hmm. **Elemental Infusion**." Shinji mused. Elemental Infusion was the ability to infuse an element(s) into one's body to increase their combat prowess. Elemental Infusion was discovered, on complete accident, by his girlfriend Gabriel when she was in the process of mastering her Water element. Shocked, she had experimented with this new discovery until she could safely use it without harming herself. Once she managed to perfect it, she showed it to the other High-ranking angels and taught them to do the same with their elements besides Holy (aka Light).

Uriel and Kokabiel took Fire, Gabriel and Shemhazai took Water, Michael and Metatron took Earth, Raphael and Sariel took Wind, Raguel took Fire and Earth, Baraqiel and Raziel took Lightning, Ramiel took Thunder (a sub-form of Lightning), Azazel and Lucifer took all six of the elements. Each element has a different effect. Wind increases speed and agility for the body and increases cutting power when channeled through a blade; Earth augments physical strength and defense; Water enhances reflexes, instincts and intuition; Fire increases fighting spirit, combat prowess and power; Lightning increases speed and power but completely forgoes defenses; Thunder, while having the same effects of Lightning, primarily focuses on using powerful concussive blasts/bursts; Holy has the same effect as the first four but puts a strain on the user's body; and Darkness (the effects which Shinji discovered while training to master his Twilight) has the same effect as the first five and the strain on the user's body is greater than Holy's.

"Heh. I'm not surprised you know about it since Gabriel did invent it after all." Kokabiel said clad in his white flames.

"Well then let me show you something unique." Shinji said releasing Almace and getting the blade to float before him. Taking a deep breath, the legend focused before his own aura flared, causing the devils to be driven straight into the ground from its vastness. Kokabiel was pushed back several feet from the shockwave Shinji's power released and was having trouble breathing due to the power. The angels stood unaffected and seemed to bask in Shinji's holy aura.

Immediately, fire flared around his left arm, gales of wind gathered around his right arm, water flowed around his left leg, rocks suddenly formed and surrounded his right leg. The four classical elements of Fire, Wind, Earth and Water expanded and enveloped his body and then seemed to vanish, but the angels and devils knew better. Even from where they were, they could feel the oppressive aura coming from Shinji.

Kokabiel took a step back in shock at what he was witnessing.

"Impossible… Four elements at the same time!? And furthermore they're opposed pairs!? That isn't possible!" Kokabiel commented before being hit with realization. "Of course! God's death is the reason for this!" he revealed getting the devils to stiffen in shock. God known as the literal Almighty and rivaled by very few was dead? How? Looking at the angels, the devils saw their grim faces, showing that they already knew about this. "The balance of the world is shattered so opposing pairs can become one now!" Kokabiel said with a growl. "…How? It took us, the original High-ranking Angels, a full decade (a decade and a half for Gabriel due to elemental infusion and sixty years for Azazel and Lucifer for all six elements) to fully master our chosen elements. How is it possible that you've already mastered the elements to this extent!?"

"The main reason why it took you so long is because it was a completely new concept at the time, so your training was mainly trial and error until you found the proper ways to use the elements and then mastering them. For me, I had already trained in the elements of fire, wind, lightning/thunder, earth, water, holy and later darkness so it was easy enough to remaster the first six and master the seventh after my angelization." Shinji revealed to the stunned cadre. "For multiple elemental infusion… that was a pet project of mine for the last two years; to create an ultimate attack using the combined might of the elements. I had to take it slow lest I destroy my own body; carefully testing each combination, their benefits and drawbacks. It took me two years of hard work but I finally managed it. This is my **Shundan** (瞬断, _Power Flicker_)." Shinji finished as everyone took in what he just explained.

_Incredible! _Gabriel looked at her boyfriend/King in awe. _To think that he could create a technique by combining four elements together as one giving him the strengths of all four! I'm so glad that I got to Shinji-kun first and not the devils. As much as it pains me to admit it but before Shinji-kun joined, Heaven was the weakest of the three factions. Even with Dulio as Michael's Joker and wielding the Zenith Tempest. _Gabriel thought looking at the battle. Xenovia wondered if Shinji would be able to teach them this Shundan but Griselda countered that she [Xenovia] had other things to learn and master before learning such an advanced technique.

"Now then Kokabiel playtime is over! This place shall be your grave!" Shinji declared as he grabbed Almace, the legendary holy sword responded positively as Shinji flowed his new power into it. Kokabiel summoned another light sword that was then engulfed in the same white fire that Kokabiel was. The entered their stances before blurring into the action. The bladed dance of death that was Nine Fold Rakshasa repeating but this time with far more intensity and ferocity than before.

Shinji's Shundan allowed him to take advantage of the synergy of the four classical elements through the use of Holy as Shundan's foundation, maximizing their strengths to the fullest and thus allowing him to push Kokabiel to his absolute limit. Kokabiel, clad in his holy flames was heavily abusing the fire element's fighting spirit/combat prowess/power increase effect along with the Holy element's ability (which doubly increased his fighting spirit/combat prowess/power) in order to try and drive Shinji back but the two were evenly match. He also had to constantly create a flaming light sword due to the unrivaled cutting power of Almace.

The two were moving about the grounds of Kuoh Academy, the shockwaves/explosions from their sword clashes, martial arts strikes and other attacks were destroying numerous parts of the school and its other buildings. Even the barrier was barely withstanding the power the two titans were releasing, severely straining Sona and her peerage as they used literally every ounce of their yoki to keep it up. But even then the massive power output was leaking through and adversely affecting the town. Rias and her peerage couldn't even keep up with the sheer level of speed the two legends were fighting at. It was the same for Shinji's Brave Saint and Gabriel's Queen, with only Gabriel herself able to keep track of the battle.

Another finished Nine Fold Rakshasa caused the two fighters to be pushed back. Kokabiel was the more haggard of the two; having lost another wing which reduced him to six (but helped with his balance), numerous cuts, burn and scorch marks, blood covering half of his face from a cut on his forehead and missing half of his right ear due to a miss cue on his part in an attempt to dodge that Flash Strike Shinji used to try to decapitate him.

Shinji himself was fairly better thanks in part to his high-grade battle attire and the materials it was made out of. Besides some cuts and burn/scorch marks that his suit stopped, and some slight panting Shinji was in still good health compared to Kokabiel.

"…Ha… Ha ha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kokabiel suddenly let out a crazed booming laughter as he gave Shinji a crazed look. "THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! A STRONG OPPONENT! A REAL FIGHT! THIS WILL MAKE FOR AN APPROPRIATE PRELUDE TO THE WAR!" Kokabiel shouted in an ecstatic voice. He flared his already immense aura even more, his skin beginning to burn and smoke rising from him due his loss of control of the fire element because of his elation of fighting an opponent of Shinji's impressive caliber. Kokabiel merely relished the pain he was in as it made him even more excited, because this was the fight he always craved for. "THIS IS THE FIGHT I'VE LONGED FOR! SHINJI STRADA I WILL REMEMBER THIS FIGHT WHETHER I WIN OR LOSE! COME LET US FINISH THIS AND DECIDE THIS WORLD'S FATE AS IF WE'RE GODS DELIVERING JUDGMENT UPON IT!" Kokabiel howled now completely lost to his battle lust. More of his skin was burning and smoking but Kokabiel merely ignored it.

They got into their stance once again before they rushed each other, another blades dance began with the intensity and ferocity increasing with every clash. Kokabiel's insane laughter was barely heard over the battle. They once again added martial arts to the battle, pounding the living daylights out of each other in the battle of dominance. The gym building was destroyed when Kokabiel hit a Nine Fold Rakshasa/Transmigration Cycle combo on Shinji who quickly rebounded and returned the favor by blasting Kokabiel into the ORC building with an attack called **Sacred Fist** which surprised everyone when Shinji conjured a giant, spectral fist of holy energy that smashed into Kokabiel with the force of a charging dragon.

Well… at least Rias had a legitimate excuse to renovate the clubroom now.

The two titans appeared before the angels and devils again, took their stances and rushed each other for yet another epic clash. But right before they clashed, Almace was suddenly wreathed in white flames, causing Kokabiel hesitate which was a fatal mistake that Shinji gladly capitalized on.

"**Nine Fold Rakshasa: Asura**!" A flurry of flaming sword strikes smashed into Kokabiel, who cried out in pain as the wounds dealt by the sword were crudely cauterized by the flames. By the time the ninth strike hit, Kokabiel's torso was covered in cauterized gashes and third degree burns, and it was obvious that he was in great pain.

"…What… was that!?" Kokabiel asked with a labored voice, the pain so great that he had to force his words out. He also wondered how Shinji's flaming sword could get through his holy fire cloak. He forgot he was facing the legendary Almace which was nearly unrivaled in cutting prowess so it was not surprising that the flame-enhanced Alamce cut through his cloak.

"Something that I began experimenting with after learning the Angel Sword techniques." Shinji began. "As I learned them I began experimenting in order to improve upon them as I could see that there was a vast well of untapped potential. One such experiment was combining the elements with the techniques." Shinji began his explanation. "I could already infuse my sword with the elements to increase its power so why not the techniques themselves. With the former already mastered, it was fairly easy to do the latter. When I showed Gabriel-chan what I did, even she was surprised as the idea never occurred to her and the others. She took the 'concept' to Michael-sama where he and other Seraphs are experimenting with it using their elements." Shinji finished as the angels smiled since at how he was making Heaven stronger.

"Now then it is over Kokabiel. I will admit you gave me quite the fight but it ends now and with your death." Shinji said now suddenly behind the wide-eyed cadre. Liters of blood erupted from Kokabiel's upper body as said upper body began slowly sliding before it fell to the ground with a sickening thud with his lower half following afterward. "**Flash Strike: Wind Cutter**." Shinji intoned as he landed on the ground and walked over to the defeated cadre. Despite just being bifurcated Kokabiel refused to give up, trying to move his upper body but couldn't.

"…It… is… not… over!" Kokabiel gurgled before raising and slamming his right hand on the ground. A black magic circle appeared a few feet away causing a fairly large object to rise up. The angels and devils were tensed, wondering what it was but when it was fully revealed Shinji gasped in horror at what he was a seeing. "…die… you shitty… bas…tards." Kokabiel said taking his final breath before dying.

"AN N2 MINE!?" Shinji shouted as he looked the object in abject horror. The N2 Mine was a high-grade nuclear bomb but without the radioactive fallout of one. Even moreso the N2 Mine went through several upgrades during the Angel Wars of the original timeline that increased its destructive yield. By the final months of the war it was 10x more powerful than its first incarnation.

Though Shinji had no way of knowing that the N2 Mine had been modified by tapping into Nature Chakra to increase its destructive exponentially. And on top of that there was a timer indicating only 30 seconds were left before the mine went off and destroyed Japan.

Naturally the angels didn't know what an N2 Mine was but seeing Shinji freak out because of it caused them freak out. The devils (except Issei as he was only devilized a two months ago and thus didn't remember the original timeline as Rias never restored his memories of said timeline) who knew what an N2 Mine was were freaking out as well. Rias was tempted to call Sona over and have her take of this since Sona was a smart person and smart people could handle problems like this.

Shinji racked his brain for a solution before a memory from the original timeline came forward.

"_Hey Shin-man take a load of this!" Kensuke Aida said leading Shinji to his private warehouse housing his 'toys'. Shinji looked around, feeling a bit uncomfortable with all the guns Kensuke had stocked up in here. It was like he was preparing for war. The guns ranged from antiques up to modern; all in display cases with tags indicating what time period each gun was created in and used. Hell there were even tanks and other military vehicles from different time periods._

_How did Kensuke manage to afford this?_

_Turning to look at whatever Kensuke wanted to show him, his eyes nearly popped out of his skull when saw it._

"_KENSUKE WHY DO YOU HAVE AN N2 MINE?! FORGET THAT! HOW IN THE NINE CIRCLES OF HELL DID YOU GET ONE IN THE FIRST DAMN PLACE?!" Shinji shouted at the military otaku._

"_The black market." The weapon otaku answered simply getting Shinji to choke at that. "Anyway I'm showing this to you so you can learn how to disarm one should the need arise." The otaku went on as he pulled out the schematics for the mine._

"_Kensuke why in the world would I want to learn how disarm an N2 Mine when I can just run for the hills?" Shinji asked the boy. Kensuke didn't know he had various teleportation methods to escape such situations thanks to Melpha._

"_You never know when a situation might happen where you have to disarm a badboy like this." Kensuke said going over the schematics. "It's better to be prepared for such an occasion than not and get blown to hell because you couldn't disarm it or run away. Not that you outrun the shockwaves produced." Kensuke added with a shrug._

"…_Fine let's get this over with." Shinji said sighed knowing that the otaku would just continue to hound him until he agree. Besides it might be useful if he ever did come across a bomb and he was forced to disarm it._

_To think that I __**WOULD**__ end up having to disarm an N2 Mine. _Shinji thought quickly approaching the mine. With only 15 seconds left he had to move fast. Recalling what he learned that day, Shinji removed a specific plate and found the specific circuits and wires needed to shut the thing down. Doing exactly as he was taught, Shinji managed to deactivate the mine with 3 seconds left to spare. Shinji sighed before wiping his brow and telling the others it was okay now.

"You managed to disarm an N2 Mine?" Rias questioned shocked that Shinji would even know how to do such a thing. "You're a man of many talents then Shinji-kun." Rias said with a seductive smile, one that wasn't missed by either Shinji or Gabriel. Gabriel glared at the girl knowing that the she-devil was trying to seduce her man. Shinji mentally shook his head really wondering if this devil had a death wish in trying to seduce in front of his girlfriend. The Brave Saints also noticed and felt annoyed that this devil was trying to come on to Shinji. Issei glared at Shinji since (in Issei's mind) he was taking his [Issei] girl Rias.

"Something I learned from an old friend." Shinji turning away from the devil heiress and getting her to pout. "Anyway did someone get the Excalibur fragments?" he asked his fellow angels.

"I did St. Shinji." Xenovia said revealing she had wrapped the shattered fragments in her discarded cloak. Gabriel looked over the fragments and saw that the cores were still intact so the swords could be repaired.

"Alright let me gather Kokabiel's body and this mission will be complete." Shinji said with a sigh. They had succeeded and stop the onset of another possible war. Once reaching Kokabiel's severed body, Shinji used some angel magic to bring the two halves together before wrapping a burial clothe around the late cadre and placing him in the newly summoned coffin. Closing it, Shinji sent the coffin to his pocket dimension. "Alright. We'll head back to the shrine and head to Heaven in the morning. Because I'm tired and Shundan was more taxing than I thought." He said getting nods from his fellow angels.

"Wait!" Rias said approaching Shinji who sighed.

"Yes Gremory-san?" Shinji asked trying to be polite as he really wanted to go home, cuddle with his Gabriel-chan and sleep. Was that really too much to ask?

"Please call me Rias." Rias said with a flirtatious smile. "I want to offer you a spot on my peerage." Rias said getting shocked looks from the angels with Shinji sighing as he at least expected something like this. The girls on Rias' peerage except Ravel were sporting smiles since they believed their master would be successful in recruiting Shinji. "I can promise you that by becoming my servant you'll have a far more rewarding life than now. I can give you everything that your heart desires; fame, fortune, glory, friends and lovers. You can rise through the ranks of devildom to become a High-class devil where more opportunities await, including having the right to your own peerage that you can set up as your harem if you wanted. You would even be able to have those angel women as part of your peerage/harem.

You could try becoming a top contender in the Rating Games where the Top 10 Ranking RG Champions are seen as heroes to the masses. You could even try to become the new 'Emperor' by defeating Diehauser Belial the current Emperor and the Number 1 Ranking RG Champion. You could even try to become one of the Great Satans which I'm sure would be whole heartedly supported given who you are. Shinji Lucifer has a nice ring to it doesn't it?

And most importantly… you can have myself and all of my female servants as your lovers and wives. Where you can experience all kinds of pleasures with us who would gladly give ourselves to you whenever you asked… in whatever position you wanted… trying any sexual kink you desired. What I'm saying is that as a devil you truly enjoy your life and have what this selfish world tried to deny you and be selfish yourself instead of devoting said life in servitude to Heaven where all pleasure in frowned upon." Rias gave her sales pitch.

The area was silent as everyone waited for Shinji's answer. Gabriel, Melpha, Xenovia, Asia, Irina and Griselda were afraid that Shinji would agree to Rias' offer. After all that she said, that she boldly promised were things she could indeed make happen given her current position as Gremory Clan heiress and being the younger sister of the Crimson Satan so she had perks most other devils didn't have. Gabriel was especially worried since given the time she went undercover at Kuoh she had seen just how perverted some of the male species could be and that what Rias was offering was something most men would instantly agree to. Looking over the she-devils even Gabriel could admit that they were breathtakingly beautiful, able to entrance any man with the upmost ease.

It caused her to have doubts about herself. Was she beautiful enough for Shinji? Did he even see her as beautiful? Would she be able to make him happy? Was he truly happy in the life she gave him? Did he really love her as she loved him? When the time came for them to have sex would she able to pleasure him?  
Would Shinji want to have sex with women besides her and have his own harem?

All these thoughts and doubts ran through her mind as she looked at Shinji, awaiting his answer.

"No." Shinji said shocking the devils at his refusal (except Ravel who was happy since she wanted to give herself to Issei and Issei who was happy that Shinji wouldn't get the beauties on the Gremory peerage as they were his). The angels breathed a sigh of relief, moreso Gabriel whose doubts were blown away like a trash in a hurricane. "I'm sorry Gremory-san but while interesting I must decline your offer. I never once regretted becoming an exorcist nor have I regretted becoming an angel. Now if we're done here I want to get some sleep." Shinji said to the stunned Gremory heiress as he and his fellow angels left.

The she-devils (except Ravel) were still stunned at Shinji's refusal to join them. Kiba, while stunned and even a little disappointed, was able to accept Shinji's choice as it was Shinji's choice after all. Though it didn't mean he couldn't at least be friends with Shinji since Kiba owed him for helping him [Kiba] in finally putting his past to rest and move on. Issei didn't care one way or another and Ravel had similar thoughts as well due to her feelings for Issei.

"I take it that Shinji-kun didn't agree to join us." Sona stated as she and her peerage made their way to the Gremory peerage. The Sitri heiress and her peerage were tired and drained from the ordeal and after seeing the devastation wrought from the battle to the school grounds they knew they wouldn't be getting any sleep for the next several hours. "So… what exactly happened here since I'll also have to report this to my Onee-sama?" she asked knowing she was going to get an ear full from both her parents and her sister.

She probably wouldn't be leaving the Sitri Palace for the next year or two.

Rias managed to partially get over her shock and relayed the entire battle (which included her sales pitch and Shinji's refusal) to Sona who committed it to her memory.

"I see. This only makes Shinji-kun more valuable but convincing him will be problematic. Even moreso since the option of force would be out of the question. Oh well." Sona said deciding to move on. While disappointed that Shinji refused to become a devil it was his choice in the end. Besides there was also Shinji being the boogieman to devils since he's known as the Executioner and killed many of their kin by the dozens so it would have been controversial to make him a devil servant.

"Rias I suggest you move on. Shinji-kun made his choice so we have to accept it. If he wouldn't go for such an offer then there is nothing we can give him. Besides even if you decided to try and continue to pursue him then force is out of the question given his power is vastly superior to yours and mine." Sona said adjusting her glasses even as the crimson-haired woman slumped her shoulders knowing her friend was right. "Now then let's clean this mess up. Thank the unholy it's a weekend tomorrow so we have time straighten everything up."

Her fellow devils gave her nods of acceptance and went about to repair the damage to Kuoh Academy. Though Tsubaki noticed something that was off.

"Kaichou?" Tusbaki asked after drinking a vial of Phenex Tears she always carried on her.

"Yes Tsubaki." Sona asked drinking her own vial of Phenex Tears.

"Rias-dono said that there were a hundred priests and a 50 Knight Golems yes?"

"Yes. Why are you asking?"

"Then what happened to the bodies?" Tsubaki asked gesturing to the empty field. Sona blinked before sweeping her gaze across the field… devoid of bodies. Using her senses, Sona detected faint traces of foreign magic which she deduced was angel magic. A small smile appeared on her face as she realized what happened.

"It appears that Shinji-kun has helped us in the cleanup." Sona said simply as Tsubaki raised her eyebrow wondering what her master meant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Humph! An interesting battle! Truly Shinji Strada is a worthy opponent for me to fight." A tall white, armored and winged clad figure said crossing its arms. The figure had been dispatched to stop Kokabiel and his mad bid for war but upon arriving had chosen to hang back in order to see just how skilled the Angel Slayer really was. The display left the white armored figure impressed and thus caused it to move Shinji Strada up on its **"Top 10 Beings I Want to Fight" **list.

_I will fight till I take my last breath. I've got of the heart of a warrior… the heart of a warrior_

Bringing out its cell phone, the figure spoke.

"Yo. Vali here."

"_Vali what's taking so long? Shouldn't you be back by now with Kokabiel?"_

"Ah. Azazel. Sorry 'bout that but Kokabiel's dead." Vali said to the Grigori Governor-General like she was talking about the weather and truly unconcerned about Kokabiel's death.

"_Vali!" _Azazel sighed through the phone. _"Did the idiot resist because I knew he probably would have and you would just kill him not to be hassled."_

"Actually it was the Angel Slayer who killed Kokabiel." Vali revealed getting stunned silence from her end.

"…_I see then. So this confirms the rumors of him joining Heaven, no matter how ironic it really is. Just one more fallen angel added to his already long list… So you hung back and watched the fight?" _Azazel asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah I did. It was truly a battle worthy of two legends such as themselves. I'll tell you about when I get back." Vali said before hanging up on Azazel. "Heh. Grow stronger Angel Slayer for the time will come for us to do battle soon enough. True Longinus VS Divine Dividing. Seraph VS Cambion. The Strongest Exorcist VS the Strongest White Dragon Emperor. One shall rise in victory while the other falls in defeat." Vali said with a smile hidden by her helmet. The White Dragon Emperor took off, leaving behind the devils that were tirelessly rebuilding their ruined academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm. We got some excellent data for the Knight Golems." A figure spoke going over the data streaming on his laptop. "Though it seems that White Magic or anything Holy in nature does significant damage to the golems." The figure spoke once more.

"Not surprising as the golems are made primarily with Black Magic and alchemy." Another figure spoke, this one having a feminine tone. "But for everything else, the golems preformed beyond our expectations. Though we'll need to find a way increase their defensive properties to better handle powerhouses like Gabriel. Her strength is beyond monstrous." The figure said reflecting how Gabriel only needed one-to-two hits to take out the golems she created.

"We might have to sacrifice some things if we try that." The male spoke with a raised eyebrow. "There aren't many materials with the needed level of durability like you're talking about. Though I'm more worried about the Knight Golem in the Angel Slayer's possession. That busty blonde magic user managed to get that last one before we could use the mandala on it."

"It does not matter because by the time the angels discover even half of its secrets, we would have fully perfected the Knight Golems." The female spoke not worried at all. "Besides it would be funny to see that angel bitch Nanael struggle to comprehend my masterpieces. Well lets head back so we can look over all the data without risk of being found out." She as her companion nodded before a teleportation mandala opened, taking the two back to their lab in the Khaos Brigade HQ.

* * *

And cut! Now this was a challenge to do as I almost forgot about this one. Thankfully I was able to pick up and finish this chapter. This is the end of the Angelic Beginning Arc and yes this is a full blown story now. The chapter will be an interlude that will lead to the Kuoh Treaty mini-arc which will lead to Khaos War Arc. I hope you like the fight scenes since as I tried to give everyone a chance to shine and show you the readers what they can do. I would like to thank the author Dragonliege242 for letting me use the names of his attacks; Nine Fold Rakshasa, NFR: Asura, and Flash Strike. Then there are the concepts such as the elements, their effects when used and Elemental Infusion. They all belong to Dragonliege so please give him the credit.

Also there will be some changes to the story, mainly in chapters 1-3 due to the recent spoilers released for light novel volume 19 and the changes I made that led to Golden Satan being created. With all the powerful fighters that the crew in HSDxD have to fight on a daily basis you can understand why I want Shinji to be a bit more skilled so he can handle these progressively stronger opponents. In the spoilers for light novel volume 19, Xenovia is supposed to go against the previous Durandal wielder who is an ageless warrior at 87 and whose strength and skill is God-level, making as him as powerful as Roland himself whose own strength was also God-level (which explain how he singlehandedly slaughtered an army of 100,000).

These changes will merely give Shinji more depth as a character because if you look at Shinji's character there is not much depth to him. Shinji in Legend of the Golden Satan has much more depth because it gets you to wonder about him. What kind training did he go through? How many beings did Shinji fight and kill? What kind of things did Shinji do while part of the Hero Faction? Does Shinji regret some of the things he did while part of the Hero Faction?

These are the kind of things that you ask yourself as you read the story. You wonder just what kind of mysteries lies within Shinji's character.

This also gives Shinji the chance to have an actual chance in fighting off these strong opponents instead of getting trounced for most of the fight and either being saved by the timely arrival of a stronger ally or the enemy being called back or him pulling out a surprise power-up that somehow manages to turn the tide of battle and give him a narrow victory.

The changes to this story will have ask questions about it. Why was Vasco in Japan? Did he really want to genuinely help Shinji? Or did he have an ulterior motive for adopting Shinji as his son? Did Shinji regret some of the things he did as an exorcist? Just how many supernatural creatures did Shinji kill during his time as an exorcist? How hard did he train to gain the level fo skill and power has now?

Like with Golden Satan you'll wonder about Shinji's character and how he'll affect others around him due to his more in-depth past.

Also for the part where Valper revealed himself to be Kiba's father, I did indeed get that from Star Wars because I watching it at the time of writing this chapter. I wanted to add more depth to Kiba's character since it would be more dramatic between him and Valper. And yes I feminized Vali because really why not? Characters are being feminized all the time on fanfiction so why not.

Well read and review. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
